Between
by The-logical-paradox
Summary: Tweek always saw things the other kids couldn't, stuff like monsters and faeries. After the years and years of torment at school he learned to keep his feelings under wrap, but one day there's a new student at school. No one else seems to notice how his eyes turn red when he's angry, or the frost the constantly covers his finger tips.
1. Prelogue

Hello! This is just the prologue, I will update chapters on Fridays. I hope you guys enjoy. If you have any ideas, suggestions, comments, or complaints, make sure to leave them so I can see. I would love to hear your feedback.

* * *

Prologue

"Now, you do know why you're here again Tweek, correct?" The older man's face shone with uninterested boredom, a heavy crease on his forehead where his greyed hair tried to recede as far back as it could, his eyes nearly falling closed after a long day at work. At one time Dr. Madden was encouraged and excited to help the young boy seated across from him, after all it wasn't everyday you got a crazy twelve year old in the small mountain town of South Park, but months of visits passed and Dr. Madden had made no progress, now each visit was a tiresome trial. The clock ticked by slowly while the young boy twitched and rattled on about creatures that only he could see.

"I k-know." The small boy's voice was louder and choppier than intended. Tweek knew all too well why he was here, all the kids whispered it behind his back at school. Crazy.

The blond blinked rapidly, his young face agitated at the thought of spending another afternoon in Dr. Maddens small office. He didn't enjoy being here anymore than Dr. Madden did, in fact he enjoyed it less because dark creatures gathered outside the window and peered in at him with pale, glowing eyes. Their pale eyes shone mockingly as well, like the creatures were aware how crazy they made Tweek seem. Their bodies looked like a leathery, dead tree had morphed with a human's skeleton, or maybe a deer's skeleton standing up right. Dirt crumbled off their joints as they swayed side to side and rattled out breaths. One touched a branch like finger to the window and slowly pulled it down, mud streaking along the glass. Tweek flinched at the gesture. Those were the same kinds of fingers that pulled at him whenever he walked in the dense forest, and the same ones that clawed at his window during the night.

Dr. Madden turned towards the window, his eyes lit up at the possibility of something he could actually work with, maybe he was half expecting to see a creature as well. His eyes fell flat, his chapped lips falling into a stern line once again.

"Why are you so scared of those branches, Tweek?" Dr. Madden crossed his legs, shifting to become more comfortable in his faux leather chair. Tweek's frightened eyes flickered back to the doctor. He ground his teeth together while a small, anxious scream rose in the back of his usually sore throat. His fingers fidgeted with the worn clothe of the sofa beneath him. His eyes moved back to the window as Dr. Madden started a long speech about Tweek's overactive imagination; the creatures were clawing at the base of the window now. Tweek frowned, his eyebrows drawn together as the sickly thin creatures managed to slip their appendages under the heavy seal of the window. It was locked, it had to be. Their long, brittle fingers of onyx somehow managed to not snap under the force of opening such an old, heavy window. They never attempted to get inside before, they just sat outside mocking. Why were they doing this, they couldn't get Tweek in here, he was safe. Even as he thought it he knew he was wrong. The window creaked, a small fraction of sunlight pressed it's way in.

"Oh, G-god! They're getting in!" Tweek barked out suddenly, startling Dr. Madden. He drew his legs up and scrambled to the back of the couch. "They're coming for me!" Tweek's eye twitched, the muscle spasming underneath his skin only added to his anxiety. He clawed at his chest, his heart felt like it would explode.

Dr. Madden stood up and quickly moved toward his patient with his hands held up, as if he were approaching a wild dog. His eyes looked more awake. Finally, something exciting.

"Tweek, breathe, remember what we talked about." His voice was steady, and the tone would've been reassuring had Tweek been listening.

One hand was pulling at his unevenly buttoned shirt, the other tearing at his wild hair. He tried to breathe, the breaths came out as short, forced gasps.

The window was forced even further open now, a long arm slithered into the room. It grew and grew, stretching across the room at inhuman lengths, normal physics did not apply to the creature as it's arm creeped under the doctor's legs and to the base of the couch like a shadow.

Tweek screamed. His parents rushed in. They had to wait outside in the lobby during each of his visits. Their warms arms wrapped around the flailing boy as Dr. Madden attempted to assure them that nothing had actually happened to their son. He was just having another terror fit. He would he fine. With medication.

Tweek didn't listen, tears bubbled in his eyes and landed on his pale cheeks as the arm retreated. The monsters smiled, needle thin teeth revealed themselves in the paling sunlight; small hissing noises reached Tweek's ears, a mixture of laughter and words. They always spoke short words of terror, whispering Tweek's name over and over on dark nights and from dark corners. Tweek didn't think they actually knew how to speak, their sentences sounded more like words that had been put into a blender and thrown into the wind than conscious dialogue.

 _"… Tweek…"_ one with branches growing out of its head like antlers hissed, it sounded like dry leaves crunching together under a muddied boot. _"The dark prince will be released soon…."_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm uploading this earlier than Friday, because tomorrow is Friday and I have to go to the dentist for some tooth stuff, and afterwards I plan on sleeping until Sunday. The plot is going by relatively slow, but it will pick up soon. So enjoy this early chapter. If you like it let me know; I love hearing feedback so please leave comments, criticism, suggestions, or reviews.

Five years later

South Park was a quiet, little mountain town in Colorado with a population of around 4,000. Mountain woods surrounded it on either side, giving it a nearly isolated feel. Oblivious citizens went about their daily lives here; they walked to the grocery store, greeted neighbors with smiles, and ignored the fantastical creatures that roamed the shadows and forest.

Tweek, however, could not ignore these creatures and in return they didn't ignore him. The dark, malicious ones clawed at him from shadows and clung to his pants legs when he walked by. He was tormented as a child by classmates due to his fear of these monsters, now he was old enough to ignore them. But while the boogies (dark creatures that lived in dark places, with pale white eyes and skeletal bodies) were mostly just terrible annoyances, all the creatures weren't bad, there was a positive side. Tweek had caught glimpses of shy ladies in the forest and ponds, with boughs of ivy and moss for hair that fell serenely over their pale brown faces. The nymphs would disappear if Tweek glanced at them too long, but he could hear their voices like wind rustling through silver bells. Other benevolent beings roamed the forest as well, some even making residence in South Park neighborhoods. In the forest there were earthy stallions with gleaming ivory horns, Tweek had once saw one on a school field trip. When the teacher gasped and pointed his heart had elevated, he thought she could see the unicorn as well. "Look, children! A deer!" She had exclaimed instead, causing Tweek's heart to sink. Tweek had also seen birds with golden wings, glittering foxes with multiple tails, small faeries that glowed like fireflies, and large black cats; to name a few.

In the streets of South Park vultures with human faces ate roadkill by the side of the road, black masses roamed the streets as 'wild dogs', and gnomes stole Tweek's underpants. Tweek had coined them the Underpants Gnomes, and they annoyed Tweek to no end, they were the reason for his first psychiatric visit when he was just nine years old and attempted to steal his underwear nearly every night.

No one ever believed him, so life continued on; everything was normal in a sense. Tweek didn't panic as much as before, he'd learned to hold most of it in as the years passed by. His visits to Dr. Madden had trickled to a stop. Despite Dr. Madden declaring him 'cured', Tweek never stopped believing in what he saw. The creatures weren't part of his imagination, they weren't delusions or hallucinations because they could touch Tweek, they could leave marks. One time an underpants gnome had bit a young Tweek who just wanted to keep his underwear, he still had tiny white marks. Not to mention the dozens of scratches that Boogies left on his exposed flesh.

A Monday morning, the weekend was pulled so rudely from Tweek. He slammed a pale hand onto his alarm clock before it even got to the second beep, he hadn't been asleep. He pulled himself from his warm bed, he shivered when the hardwood floor leeched every bit of warmth from his cold feet. He quickly hurried to the restroom where he relieved himself, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth. His hands wouldn't stop twitching, and several times he nearly threw his brush down in frustration. He sighed and moved on, his eyes finally meeting themselves in the mirror.

Tweek's pale skin only exacerbated the dark crescents underneath his eyes, making him look like a corpse fresh into the casket. He blinked at himself and shifted his eyes to examine his hair. He didn't particularly care about the blonde strands that stuck up in wild directions in an Einstein esc way, but he ran his long fingers through it anyways in an attempt to tame the unruly hair.

Tweek groaned anxiously and moved onto getting dressed. A simple button up green shirt and jeans; his fingers were shaking too bad, as usual, for him to correctly button the shirt. A five year old could've buttoned it better. His stomach was exposed in places, but Tweek just huffed and moved onto his jeans and shoes.

"Tweek, the bus is here!" Mr. Tweak called from downstairs. He'd be sitting in front of the TV idly reading the newspaper before they went to open the coffee shop.

It was only 6:45, the bus was early.

"I'm coming!" Tweek called back and hurriedly grabbed his backpack from his room.

He jostled down the carpeted stairs, nearly falling twice. At least his tumble would be cushioned.

"There's a basketball game tonight, are you going? Aren't your friends on the team, honey?" Mrs. Tweak's soft voice trailed to his ears as he reached the door. Mrs. Tweak's short, brown hair made her look young, but Tweek could see small hints of age that added to her soft motherly kindness. She came over and kissed Tweek on the cheek as he fidgeted with the doorknob. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his sunken cheek, Tweek's body had decided to grow a lot during puberty.

"N-not today. I'm studying after school." Tweek muttered and gave her a weak smile. He swallowed down the lie, its acidic taste rolled down his throat like sludge. He would really be going into the woods with a non reputable person for the afternoon.

"Always working so hard." Mrs. Tweak smiled. "Well go on, we have to open the shop soon." She bid Tweek farewell as he left their house and climbed the steps of the yellow bus.

His house was one of the first stops, so many of the seats were empty. He took his regular spot in the middle, a hard seat with worn cushion. Words had been etched into the plasticy cloth with pens and pocket knives, and a bit of yellowed stuffing revealed itself, but Tweek sat here because most of the kids picked the front or the back. He would be alone. His fingers dug into the seat and fiddled with stay threads as the bus moved on.

One by one teenagers with glazed over eyes filed onto the bus to be whisked away to the high school. Tweek ignored most of them, and vice versa. The last stop rolled up and a group of four boarded the bus, it shifted under the newly added weight.

"Shut up, Kenny!" The largest one, Eric cartman, barked with irritation. "I could so beat you in a fight!"

"Sure, fatass." Kyle rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Hey, I could! You agree with me Stan!" They moved past Tweek and into the very back. Tweek avoided the urge to glance up as they passed.

"I have to go with Cartman on this one," Stan agreed causing Kenny and Kyle to protest, "Cartman could totally sit on Kenny until he passed out."

"AYE!"

Laughter filled the bus as it creaked and headed down the street.

Tweek had gone to school with these kids his whole life, but he wasn't close to them in any sense. He kept his eyes on the foggy window as the bus pulled up to the high school. It was late October and the school was festive with halloween decorations, mostly poorly drawn cut outs the student council has made; fallen leaves lay rotten and black around the base of trees adding to the effect. There was already snow in a thin layer of the roof and in the shadows, it seemed there was snow all year round.

South Park High had not been a high step up from the elementary school, after all the population was so small they didn't need a big high school. The two schools were nearly the same in every aspect, except the high school classrooms were more barren in a scholastic way. The classes were harder, the kids were bigger; hormones and emotions were wild and rampant.

The bus hissed to a stop, jolting Tweek forward.

"Everybody off!" The busdriver barked, her cranky voice rattling a few kids from their pseudo sleep.

Tweek breathed in the cold autumn air as he stepped off from the warm sanction, he quickly walked up to the shabby building, easily passing his fellow students on the way. He was one of the tallest kids in school and often slouched his shoulders in an attempt to hide the fact.

"Tweek, we're still on for after school, yeah?" A body squeezed in beside his once he entered the bustling hallway.

Tweek jumped away a little before realizing it was only Kenny McCormick. He looked the same as ever, tattered jeans and a orange parka with the hood pulled up. The whole outfit looked skater esc, Kenny's laid back attitude only added to the illusion. Kenmy didn't avoid Tweek lile most kids did, he didn't seem to mind Tweek being an outcast as he was often bullied for his financial status, but the harassment didn't seem to bother Kenny. Tweek partially wished he could be as nonchalant and carefree.

"I-I, yeah." Tweek swallowed, his eyes skimming around for Kenny's coterie of friends. Kyle and Stan wouldn't say anything rude or cause a scene, but Cartman…

"They went to math already." Kenny flashed Tweek a grin, his shaggy blonde hair hung out of his hoodie and nearly covered his eyes. "Catch you later."

Tweek watched him disappear into the crowd, he probably wouldn't see Kenny in class later. Kenny skipped a lot.

The day passed as usual, Mondays were never exciting. Morning classes were a pain as always, but Tweek manage to stay awake while the rest of the students stared ahead in a stupor, some were outright asleep on the small desks. Tweek was used to sleeping very little, and he drank an absurd amount of coffee. The downside to being the only student mentally there was that teachers would rather call on you than bother with the task of waking up other students.

Tweek stared out of the window during algebra, a lone boogie stood beside one of the trees on the school grounds. It stared back at Tweek with dead eyes.

"Tweek! I asked you a question!" The algebra teacher, Mrs. Collins barked.

This got the students heads up, their eyes darted to Tweek to enjoy the upcoming scene.

"I-I didn't hear it." Tweek admitted croakily, the words coming out choppily.

"Tweek was too busy staring at the monsters outside, Mrs. Collins!" One girl chirped with a malicious smile, Bebe, one of the popular girls. The class laughed and she flipped her curly blonde hair, her eyes looking around the classroom for approval. Tweek buried himself further into his plastic chair.

The teacher shook her head and continued with the lesson.

At lunch Tweek joined his usual table, only two people would usually sit with him. Token and Clyde didn't force him away like most other students would. They didn't invite him to parties or to hang out either, but Tweek didn't mind. Tweek pretended to ignore how no one ever joined their table whenever he was present.

"Hey Tweek." Token was the first to notice him take a seat.

Tweek grinned in response, but his mouth twitched making it look more like a grimace.

"We are going to destroy North End's ass today!" Clyde arrived with a tray and slammed his hands on the table, he was ecstatic at the upcoming basketball game, the first of the season. The whole school seemed to be a buzz. His football jacket wouldn't have given away his position on the basketball team.

North End, Tweek recognized that as the high school in a nearby town.

"Hell yeah!" Token high fived Clyde with a grin, over the years he'd only gotten more handsome, and somehow, more kind. He should've been surrounded by all his friends, Tweek had noticed more than a few angry looks come his way from the cheerleaders. "You better go Tweek, it's the first game of the year."

"I have plans." Tweek said in an apologetic way and opened his small carton of milk.

"Plans!" Clyde questioned him, his face soon transitioned into a sly grin. "Ahhh, I see."

"W-what?" Tweek couldn't stand that look, he pulled at his shirt.

"Is it a girl?" Clyde wiggled his eyebrows. "You guys gonna go up to Stark's Pond? Have a little-"

Token punched him in the shoulder, effectively shutting him up.

"Ouch!" Clyde rubbed his arm, his face scrunching up. "If I can't shoot tonight it's your fault."

"We'd be better off without you shooting." Token retorted wittily and took a large bite of his pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

Tweek stifled laughter as Clyde grumbled and bit into his hamburger.

"Hey, do you know who's moving into that house by Butter's?" Clyde asked through a mouthful of bread and meat.

Someone was moving in? That was usually a big deal in such a small town, but this was the first Tweek was hearing of it. Tweek abandoned his meal to pay attention.

"My dad said it's a family of… Four? I think." Token looked confused. "The Tuckers."

Clyde shrugged indifferently, "As long as it's not more PC college students. I can't take anymore late night keggers."

Tweek frowned, the Tuckers? A shiver went down his spine, it nearly felt like a long finger nail pulling at his skin and nerves. He whipped around, his eyes scanning the cafeteria. There wasn't anything unusual, no boogies were lurking behind him. Tweek turned back, trying to feel relieved, but that name left a feeling of dread sitting on his chest. Tucker.

The day passed by slowly after lunch. Tweek couldn't shake the feeling of dread burrowing itself into his chest, coiling up like a snake and wrapping itself around his lungs and heart.

Finally the bell rang and Tweek made his way to the back of the school. The mass of students headed to the front to wait for parents or buses.

The goths sat in their usual corner. Somehow their clothes looked more black today. Tweek tried to avoid looking at the boogies behind them, there were more skeletal creatures clad in the shadows of this group than Tweek cared to think about. Tweek exchanged a few words with them while he on waited Kenny.

Henrietta gawked at a few of the conformists passing by and blew smoke in their direction. Firkle laughed at this and followed in suite. Tweek wouldn't have minded hanging with them during lunch or after school, but he couldn't stand the smell of smoke. He looked sickly as he wafted the fumes away from him. How they all could stand it, he didn't understand. Maybe they all pretended to just so they could fit the role of 'goth'.

"D-do you guys know anything about the new family moving in?" Tweek asked on a dime. It's possible they overheard something from their parents.

"A new family?" Michael scoffed, flipping his curly raven hair out of his face. He looked up at Tweek with heavily lined eyes and a grade A scowl. "Probably more conformist scum, no one interesting ever moves to South Park."

"Y-you're probably right." Tweek breathed out and played with the hem of his shirt. "I hope so."

Michael scoffed, "The world is never going to change with more conformists." He ground his cigarette into the ground. "Look, there's your boyfriend, Twitchy." Michael didn't give him that nickname out of spite or hate, Tweek had the feeling Michael actually liked Tweek. Or at least didn't despise him.

Kenny walked up from the front of the school, but Tweek knew he hadn't been inside. He had skipped like Tweek expected.

The goths peered up at Kenny.

"Hey conformist." Pete spat with an apathetic voice.

"Goths," Kenny acknowledged them,"remind me how you shitheads don't have lung cancer yet. I could smell your fucking smoke from the front door." Kenny looked at Tweek and nodded his head towards the woods.

Tweek pushed away from the wall and sea of smoke and eyeliner to follow Kenny. He could feel the goths' eyes following him. Tweek never told them where he and Kenny went, he knew they were too apathetic to follow. They had spewed their theories, that Kenny would supply them with pills or weed and they'd get wasted; Henrietta had expressed more… sexual theories. Tweek had quickly shut her down.

Kenny whistled a tune, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Tweek fidgeted with the strap of his backpack as they wove down the familiar trail into the nearby woods.

They found their usual spot, a nice clove of trees by a small pond that was a fair ways into the woods. They had stuff stashed away in a cooler that Kenny pulled out of a small cave like cover.

As Kenny set up his junk, Tweek glanced around the forest. The sun was still up, but deep shadows housed boogies, and they were always more agitated in the forest. Tweek scratched at his arm and counted the pairs of glowing eyes he could see.

"Twelve… Thirteen…" Tweek whispered to himself as he unconsciously began to gnaw on his bottom lip. There were never this many out here, they were already creeping into Tweek and Kenny's little enclave. Tweek caught glimpses of ragged antlers and maws as they shifted between trees and bushes.

His breathing hitched when a hand landed on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped away, shuddering.

"Tweek, calm down. I have it set up." Kenny nodded toward the pond.

Tweek swallowed. Kenny looked forward to this every other week, Tweek didn't want to call it a day, but he knew something was wrong.

"A-are you sure we should do this today?" Tweek croaked out, blackness was swimming around his vision. "You aren't g-going to the basketball game with Kyle and them?" Tweek's eye began twitching, he reached up and rubbed it.

Kenny shook his head and walked over to his canvas. "Fuck that. I could just watch it for free on the local news channel." He sat down on the large rock he usually chose.

Tweek stumbled over to join him.

"I don't understand why you d-don't paint around anyone else." Tweek sighed and stood behind Kenny, his eyes never leaving the treeline.

"Cartman would never let up about how 'gay' painting is, and I don't think my dad would like that I paint." Kenny fingered through his brushes. "And you know how to help me."

Tweek had never been really into painting, his best finger paintings in kindergarten were more sporadic and messy than a Jackson Pollock, but Kenny insisted that Tweek's advice helped.

"I don't even paint." Tweek argued in his defense. He didn't mind being here with Kenny though, he enjoyed feeling normalish and Kenny wasn't bad company. If the boogies would leave then Tweek would almost feel completely normal.

"You see a lot." Kenny replied as he looked through his paints. "And I've seen your drawings, don't play dumb."

Tweek settled down next to Kenny and nervously jiggled his leg.

The "lesson" usually lasted for a couple of hours. Tweek would splurt out helpful tips every now and then, Kenny would play music on his phone and sing along to the filthy lyrics. The brushstrokes quickly stole away Tweek's attention, and he focused less on the looming shadows and more on the blues and greens of the pond in Kenny's painting. The treeline behind it was clear of monsters, the water was void of any lurking forms; Tweek stared at the painting half hoping when he looked up the forest would be the same. It wasn't, the writhing forms were still there. Their eyes glowed brighter and Tweek peered up at the sky.

"A-argh!" Tweek jumped up from the hard surface. "Look how dark it got!"

Kenny glanced up, he would have seen the sun nearly be below the horizon had a giant mountain not been in the way. The sky was navy blue with purples and black underlying like a fresh bruise.

"Time flies." Kenny muttered and started cleaning up his stuff.

Tweek heard a branch snapping and flipped around, the boogies were drawing closer to the pond.

"We have to leave, n-now!" Tweek grabbed at his hair and edged closer to the pond.

"I'm almost done cleaning, chill out." Kenny could sense the urgency in Tweek's voice and hurried along.

Just as Kenny was hiding the cooler a long mutilated scream drew out across the clearing. It sounded nearly human, but if a human's throat had been sliced up and mixed with a deer's, creating a horrible screeching that sent needles into Tweek's spine.

Even Kenny heard something, whether the scream had met his ears as a bear or mountain cats call, Tweek could only wonder. But Kenny's head instantly snapped up, his face pale.

The next long, drawn out scream was a response. It nearly sounded like a sentence, Tweek struggled to pick out the words. "... Time… Aldrig…"

Kenny rushed to Tweek and grabbed his arm, Tweek could see fear in his eyes, hidden behind the desire to remain calm. "Let's go." He pulled a shivering Tweek along.

The path back was shadowed by more than just the trunks of trees, Tweek could feel spindly fingers brushing against his shirt and hair. Kenny must've felt them too, he just believed them to be branches of clingy trees.

"They're c-closing in…" Tweek yelped to himself. He pulled his arm away from Kenny.

"Come on, we can watch the game at my house if you want." Kenny turned towards him, he shuddered as he glanced around the forest.

A low, guttural growl emanated from the darkness behind them as Tweek formulated a response.

"Fuck." Kenny hissed. "We have to run, that could be a bear."

Tweek knew better, he glanced behind him. A large form stood alone in the pathway. Legs covered in draping, dead moss that ended in hooves; a skeletal torso with a spine that twisted upwards like a deformed tree trunk; and a shadow face with cold, white eyes. It's mouth opened revealing yellow, sharp teeth with rust colored stains. It growled again.

"R-RUN!" Tweek screamed, the evident fear in his voice sparking something within Kenny, there was no hesitation as his feet hit the ground running.

Tweek followed Kenny, but despite his legs being longer he was having trouble keeping up. Kenny jumped over rocks and dodged branches like an Olympic athlete, leaving Tweek to stumble behind. The sound of hooves thudding onto the soft, crunchy snow covering the forest floor amplified.

Tweek's legs were throbbing from his sprint, he wouldn't last much longer and then Kenny would stop to help him.

Tweek's wild eyes glanced to the forest beside him, and without thinking he dove off the trail and tumbled down a hill, praying the beast would follow him. His prayers were answered, the pounding followed him down the steep slope leaving him in even more danger.

Tweek tried to maintain his footing, but his momentum carried him into a rock and he flipped over. Down and down and down. Tweek was nothing more than a mess of wild hair, bruises, and scratches by the time he came to a stop in a pile of wet leaves.

Somehow in his head he recognized Kenny faintly calling out for him, he must've just noticed Tweek was missing.

Tweek shakily stood up, his eyes glancing at the thick foliage surrounding him. He must've lost the monster in his tumble, that wasn't a boogie. It was another horrifying creature, a wendigo. He had shaken the monster, but he had also gotten himself lost. Tweek couldn't recognize anything around him, of course that could just be because of the failing light and his throbbing head.

The lighting seemed to have dropped several shades, the forest was a dark murky blue now and Tweek was completely turned around. A shaky hand reached for his pocket, his phone. He could call someone.

"O-oh no." Tweek violently patted all his pockets, searching desperately for any sign of the device. It must've tumbled out while we was falling, the sky was too dark to find it unless the screen lit up for some reason. "Kenny, please call."

Tweek could no longer hear Kenny's voice screaming his name; either Kenny had abandoned him or he had gone to find help. Tweek breathed out heavily, or something had caught him.

"Don't t-think like that!" Tweek chastised himself in a hiss, his fingers tugged at his shirt. He had to move on.

Tweek picked a direction and forged ahead, the dark tree trunks and eerie smell of earth surrounded him on all sides. He managed to keep his footing, but everytime he snapped a branch or muttered to himself the sound seemed to amplify around him, echoing out to alert unseen monsters of his presence. Monsters worse than boogies, Tweek thought with a rattly breath. Wendigos, wisps, kelpies, trolls… There was no other sounds at all asides from his clumsy steps and labored breathing, no owls, critters, or insects.

Up ahead a bright light flashed like an explosion, sending a surge of hope through Tweek's chest. It was too large to come from his tiny smartphone, but it could be a building or house. Tweek rushed to the light, his feet hitting roots and rocks, the branches thickened so quickly Tweek was scared the forest was trying to trap him inside.

Finally he burst out with a face full of pine needles and many more stinging scratches.

The light came from a small clearing about a hundred feet away, the trees in front of Tweek quickly thinned before they could touch the circle. Tweek stopped dead in his tracks. A scream building in his throat. All around the treeline ahead of him, and in the clearing, were dark masses. Boogies writhed in the shadows, their pale eyes gazed out into the forest every few seconds. The faint, familiar stench of rotting flesh carried in the breeze, wendigos. Chittering and clacking of teeth, trolls and gnomes. The only monster Tweek knew that wasn't here was kelpies, unless a pond was hidden in the dark abyss that was the forest.

Tweek pawed against the trees behind him, hoping to escape quietly; the branches seemed to have solidified into a impenetrable wall during the few seconds Tweek had stood still in horror. The trees ignored his scratches and silent pleads, instead going about their business indifferently as if to say, _"Hey, you wanted in."_

Tweek pressed his back flat to the wall of pine needles as the group went silent only to be followed by heavy hissing and grunting that faintly resembled changing. The cacophony assaulted Tweek's ears, it grew unnaturally loud in the silent night air. No birds could be heard, nor the chirping of crickets; the only thing Tweek could hear was that hideous chanting. He pressed his shaking hands to his ears in an attempted to drown out the noise, but it rattled around inside his brain as if they were telepathically drilling it into his mind. Words seemed to form out of the vile grunts.

 _"... He comes… Algrid release him!"_

Tweek shivered, he wanted to shut his eyes against the growing light in front of him, but his mind was petrified with fear. There was no source to this unnatural light, it emanated from nowhere and provided no sanction for light seekers. In fact the shadows only seemed to grow more intense as the light did, leaving Tweek himself nearly a shadow as the light filled the whole clearing.

He grinded his teeth together and clamped a hand over his eyes before the unholy light burnt his retinas. Even beneath his eyelids and two hands he could see the faint climax of the light. A soft red pulsed through to his eyes, followed by shocking darkness.

The chanting had died out completely. Tweek legs shook so badly that if the wall hadn't been behind him, he would've fallen to the ground. A breeze trickled past his face, cooling the sweat on his forehead that had formed from fear. Nervously he forced his hands away and peeked open his eyes.

The light was soft now, a dark blue pulsing that somehow counted as light. Through the gaps in the bodies of the stock still monsters, Tweek could make out a figure on the ground. He couldn't make out exactly what it was, it was pitch black and Tweek could only see it because of the soft blue light. It didn't seem definite in this world, tendrils of smoke curled off the mass like dry ice.

Tweek's breathing was borderline hyperventilation at this point, he clamped a hand over his mouth to hide the noise. None of the monsters moved forward when the mass suddenly convulsed, it's form twisted around at unnatural angles. Limbs flailed, it's head twisted back. Tweek could hear the cracking of joints from the wall of trees.

It looked… Human? Tweek's eyebrow quirked as the body stopped heaving, it's limbs settled down into a tense tranquility.

Tweek pawed at the wall behind him with his free hand, the feeling of dread from school had nearly faded during his time with Kenny, but it was back ten fold now, weighing down on his chest with such force Tweek nearly believed an elephant was stepping on him. It compressed his lungs. His blood ran cold. A pang of anxiety hit his stomach so hard he doubled over.

With tears in his eyes he weakly lifted his head back up. The form was slowly getting to it's feet, it swayed and tumbled back to the dead grass beneath it only to repeat the process. This next time it didn't fall, it cracked it's spine and stood up straight.

 _"Definitely humanoid. Male. About six feet tall."_ Tweek's mind rattled to himself while he stared at the figure in horror.

The temperature seemed to instantly drop ten degrees as the black figure turned around slowly. Tweek's eyes flashed over it's body; black skin that seemed to shift and swirl, he couldn't tell if that was raven hair waving in the breeze or just swirling shadows around the creature's head. Tweek peered closer, he could make out a face, maybe the creature's eyes were black.

Small crescents formed on the creature's head and expanded into large almond shaped lights. Tweek realized those were it's eyes. Like the majority of the monsters Tweek knew, it's eyes glowed with cold light. But this monster's eyes were glowering a crimson red, overwhelming hatred and abhorrence surged through Tweek's veins; it took all his might and control to refuse the urge to run at the creature and attack.

The creature took a shaky step forward and Tweek's blood ran cold, his breathing hitched as he realized that it hadn't just looked in his direction. It was looking directly at him, into his eyes. Images flashed through his mind of himself. They were muddied and contorted, but Tweek could make out what he saw; him doing heinous acts to not only kids he saw at school, but to himself, and to his family. His mouth stretched into an inhumanely wide smile while his eyes were filled with sick relish.

Tweek gasped audibly, his throat choked up with a frantic sob. He hadn't even realized he was crying until the salty liquid seeped into his wounds, making them hiss with pain. The… thing, the abomination had made it to the edge of the tree line, only fifty feet away. The monsters kept their eyes on the abomination, if they noticed Tweek it seemed like they wouldn't do anything until it made a move.

The abomination cocked it's head. Soft words flowed through Tweeks ears like silky ice, somehow reaching him despite the rampant wind that had picked up moments ago.

" … can see? A human?" The words were airy and echoed around Tweek's head.

Tweek's heart pounded against his chest, blood rushed through his ears. He felt like a rabbit trapped by a hunting dog. A rabbit whose heart rate was increasing, and increasing, until pop!

The vile mass took another step forward, Tweek didn't need any other motivation. His legs overcame their jelly like state and supported his lanky body as he banged against the wall that had locked him in. Except he didn't bang against any wall of branches, they glided out of the way and he surged forward with adrenaline rushing through his blood like cocaine. The trees maliciously loomed over him, mocking him.

A screech rang out from behind him, several dozen answer but Tweek didn't care. His legs somehow endured the amazing speed he was pushing at as he ran through the forest. He gained a new, deer like grace as he deftly avoided tangled roots and heavy bushes. Death was an excellent motivator.

Tweek hadn't a clue where he was in the forest anymore, or if he was even heading towards salvation. He could just as well be moving deeper in, the thought didn't make him stop or even hesitate. The forest seemed to grow darker and colder, with trees reaching out for him on all sides.

He couldn't tell how long he ran, it could've been an hour or it could've been two minutes. Time meant nothing to Tweek's adrenaline soaked brain.

Tweeks lungs were on fire, every inhale sent icy shards into his chest. He nearly stopped of exhaustion when his feet hit pavement.

A road! A glorious road! Tweek nearly burst out crying in relief, never had someone been more glad to see a crummy back road filled with potholes, he reached his arms up and laughed madly as he turned around in the street. He turned just in time to see bright headlights and hear the deafening honk before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

It's my last day of school before the summer! In four and a half hours I'll be a free man, now I just have to find something to do all day. Do you guys have any plans?

This chapter took me all week to write so I didn't have much editing time, bear with me. But I hope you still enjoy, tell me what you think in the comments. And if you see any glaring discrepancies, tell me about them too!

* * *

Red and blue lights flashed, bathing the damp road in a sea of colorful reflections. A few police cars, an ambulance, and some very angry people filled the small street. A figure stood in the dark tree line, blending in perfectly aside from his glowing eyes. He fought the great urge inside of him to take a step forward, the arguing people wouldn't be able to see him in this form, but they weren't who he was interested i en. The blond boy on the stretcher, the one who had beeen hit by the red car was the one he was interested in. The one who had been able to see him, the one who had looked directly into his eyes.

He crouched silently as the ambulance moved quickly down the street, it's sirens blaring. The police stayed behind for a while longer interrogating a woman and young boy, but the figure took no interest in them, instead he stared after the ambulance until it was well out of sight.

He had been dreading his assignment in the mortal world, but now an interesting human had come into his line of sight. He stood and began walking down the street, Souteeereewth Park, his new home, wasn't far away. He had a town to explore, and many people to subdue.

The world was an inky black abyss, Tweek couldn't feel anything except a blissful silence that calmed his nerves and dispelled his anxiety. Faint images began to swim through Tweek's mind; a convulsing body, red eyes, glaring headlights. Tweek pushed them away in an attempt to go back to his restful sanctuary.

"Tweek?" A voice called out to him.

"Look, his eyes are opening!" Another exclaimed.

No, no. Tweek wanted to go back to the abyss, but his eyes did open as if by force. Fluorescent lighting blinded his sensitive eyes causing him to squeeze them shut again.

"It's about time, lazy bones." A familiar voice joked, but Tweek could hear the underlying tremble of relief.

"Kenny?" Tweek's voice sounded like sandpaper, he reopened his eyes and got a good look around the room. He was in a hospital bed, to his right a window was open letting sunlight shine in. Tweek could see dense clouds forming in the distance, another storm. He turned back to the three figures that clung to the various edges of his bed. "Mom, dad?'

"Oh Tweek!" Mrs. Tweak dove onto her son with hugs and kisses. "We were so worried when you didn't come home, no one at the library had seen you!"

Tweek moved an arm to pat her back, his mouth ran dry. He had betrayed his mom and been caught in the lie. His pale eyes flickered to his dad, then to Kenny.

Kenny's eyes fell to the floor and he rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped away from the bed. Tweek's parents didn't pay him any attention, they focused on Tweek.

"Son, what were you thinking! Running into the middle of the road like that." Mr. Tweak chastised him, but gave him a hug anyway. "Were you high, or drunk?"

Mrs. Tweak gave him a subtle, disapproving glare and soothed down Tweek's messy hair.

"I g-got hit by a car!?" Tweek exclaimed, the memory rushing back. His hands darted to his face, arms, and body looking for the casts he inevitably had. What if I never walk again, do I even have legs anymore!? Tweek's hands rushed down to his thighs.

"The car barely bumped you, sweetie." Mrs. Tweak held Tweek's face in her hands and searched his eyes. "The doctor said you fainted from shock afterwards."

"All you have is a wicked bruise." Kenny added and patted Tweek's side, pain immediately flared up.

"A-argh!" Tweek lifted his bed sheet and peeked under his thin gown. On the left side of his hip there was a large bruise, it was sickly green and looked like dead flesh. He fought the urge to poke it, all that would do is cause more pain.

A knock at the door pulled away everyone's attention. "Hello!" A muffled voice called out from the other side.

The doctor entered without waiting for a response. Tweek's eyes darted to her name tag.

Dr. Stephens, she had thick brown hair, deep green eyes, and a professional smile.

"Good morning, everybody." She chirped, her eyes met Tweek's. "Look who's up! You gave us quite a fright, Tweek."

Tweek couldn't return her smile, his eye twitched as she drew closer to the bed. She took a clipboard from under her arm and flipped through the pages. She found one she liked and her eyes scanned through the words.

"All the tests came back negative, Mr. Tweak." Dr. Stephens informed Mr. Tweak with a thin smile.

"T-Tests? What tests?" Tweek wasn't aware of any tests. He had been knocked out for however long he'd been at the hospital.

Dr. Stephens turned back to Tweek and gave him a sympathetic look. "After the ambulance picked you up and Liane explained that you just ran into the road, the police on scene wanted drug and alcohol tests ran. You're still a minor, so we got permission from your parents."

Tweek scratched at his left arm, the arm they most likely drew the blood from.

"I'm n-not on drugs!" Tweek exclaimed, his eyes moving wildly from his mom to his dad. Anxiety was boiling up in his stomach, but it wasn't because of the polices accusations. Liane, Tweek had heard that name before many times as a child. Liane Cartman, the mother of Eric Cartman. If Cartman had been in that car with her then Tweek would never hear the end of this at school. He looked to Kenny. Kenny met his eyes, by his sour expression it seemed he could tell what Tweek was thinking.

"You can be discharged immediately, Tweek! Isn't that great!" Dr. Stephens reached over and set a gentle hand on Tweek's shoulder. She gave it a soft squeeze and motioned for his parents to follow her out, presumably to sign papers.

Kenny tossed Tweek a spare pair of clothes from the hospital dresser as he was standing up from the soft bed. Tweek caught them with shaking arms. His legs felt weak and he leaned against the wall for support.

"Are… Are we g-going to talk about…" Tweek's voice trailed off. The forest, the monsters. Kenny hadn't seen the monsters, though.

"I didn't mean to leave you, you just disappeared!" Kenny's eyes shone with guilt. "I called the cops as soon as I got out, I told them I thought you were being attacked by a bear and when they arrived they arrested me." Kenny admitted with anger flaring through his eyes.

"They arrested you?" Tweek couldn't believe his ears.

Kenny just shrugged, but Tweek could still see anger in his eyes. "They thought I was high and playing a fucking prank. I'm a McCormick, after all."

Tweek didn't know how to respond, after a brief silence he moved himself into the small bathroom. The sickly smell of disinfectant and bleach flooded his nostrils. Tweek could understand why hospitals had to be sterile, but all the blinding white light and pungent chemicals made him feel like he was in a morgue.

His outfit was black jeans, a grey hoodie, and tennis shoes. Tweek pulled them on, thankful to be out of that disgusting, paper thin gown.

Tweek didn't know how long he'd been asleep, hopefully all week so he could go home and sleep without worrying about school tomorrow.

When Tweek came back out Kenny was sitting on one of the small chairs pushed under the window.

"What day is it?" Tweek asked with a swallow.

"It's Tuesday. You were only knocked out for most of the night and morning." Kenny replied as he typed something on his phone.

"Damn i-it!" An idle hand unconsciously reached up to Tweek's hair and held onto it.

"Don't freak out." Kenny went silent for a moment before frowning at Tweek. "Eric was with his mom, you should hear the shit he's saying."

Tweek groaned and tugged at his hair, pulling out a few strands.

"I just wanted to warn you." Kenny stood up and walked over to Tweek. "Hey, I gotta go. My parents think I'm at school and they're still pissed about the cops dragging me home last night. I'll see you late."

Tweek nodded and waved a shaky hand as Kenny headed to the door.

"W-wait!" Tweek shouted at the last moment. Kenny glanced at him from over his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, I d-dove off the oath on purpose." Tweek admitted. He licked his lips nervously. "I s-saw something in those woods, I t-think we're all in danger!" Tweek's breathing picked up.

Kenny moved closer to the panicking boy, his phone buzzed drawing away his attention.

"Come find me after school, I'm sorry. I have to go." Kenny gave him a weak smile and rushed out the door.

It wooshed shut behind him leaving Tweek alone.

The sky outside rumbled. Tweek sighed at the familiar noise and headed to the lobby to find his parents.

The car drive home was disturbingly quiet despite the soft rumble of thunder in the distant and the oldies that played over the radio. Tweek curled up against his window and watched the quiet streets of South Park roll by. His bruised side was throbbing painfully in the background of his mind, his thoughts flashed to the bottle of ibuprofen he kept in his bedside drawer.

"So, Tweek… Do you want some lunch?" Mrs. Tweak turned around in her seat. "You must be starving."

Tweek's eyes pulled away from the small shops to meet his mom's.

"I-I'm not very hungry." Tweek responded. His stomach was roiling with anxiety and stress, he wouldn't be able to keep any food down.

"Okay honey, if you are I can make you a sandwich at home." Mrs. Tweak turned back to the front, her eyes unconsciously turned down.

His parents began small conversation, mostly gossip about the other parents and their children. Tweek turned to gaze out his window once again. They had left the main street and were heading down the suburbs to their home. Tweek recognized the street, he knew every street after all. This was where the Stoch's live, Tweek had visited Butter's home many times as a child and easily recognized his house.

"Mom, who moved next to B-butter's?" Tweek asked, his voice cracking with dreadful anticipation.

"Oh yes, I forgot about the new family moving in." Mrs. Tweak's eyes turned peer out the window. She didn't add, 'because my child disappeared into the forest and then got hit by a car.' "The Tuckers, wasn't it dear?" Mr. Tweak nodded.

"Should we stop in and say hi?" Mr. Tweak smiled warmly. "It's that red house right there." He pointed to the house left of Butter's. Slowly he pulled over to the curb and turned off the engine.

The house was as abandoned as ever. No lights shone out of the dark windows, there was no moving van or car in the driveway. The grass looked more faded than the neighbors houses; all the leaves from the tree had fallen into one massive heap as if the tree had suddenly decided it didn't want them anymore. Tweek frowned at the house and looked to his parents.

"That house is abandoned." Tweek interrupted with irritation lacing his voice. His anxiety amplified just looking at the house, he didn't want to stop here. He wished his parents didn't follow the social custom of being overly polite to your neighbors as most South park families did. Why bother when they invariably gossip and prattle on about you as soon as you turn your back.

Mrs. Tweak scoffed lightheartedly, "Did you hear that, Richard? Abandoned!" she chuckled, "I guess Tweek will forever been our little cynic. I do admire their patch of camellias, our garden would look amazing with some."

Tweek frowned even harder as his mom buzzed on about different types of flowers and gardening methods. Tweek was absolutely sure there was no camellias in the Tucker's garden, not that he knew what camellias looked like, but because there was no garden at all. After all these years his parents were the ones seeing things.

Their doors opened, pulling Tweek from his thoughts. Cold, invasive air flooded the car leaving Tweek shivering.

"Come on, son." Mr. Tweak ducked his head back in. "I heard they have a boy around your age, maybe you'll make a friend."

"I don't w-want new friends." Tweek wrinkled his nose. He wouldn't gain a new friend, he'd gain a new tormentor most likely.

Mr. Tweak chuckled at his sons pessimism and shut his door with a thud. Tweek reluctantly unbuckled his belt and threw open the door of their family sedan.

Together they walked up the path, Tweek trailing behind his parents. He avoided the dead grass and leaves, turning his nose up at them. The yard smelled of decay; wet leaves never smell good after a few days.

Mr. Tweak knocked at the door while Mrs. Tweak took a moment to fix her hair. Tweek tapped his foot vigorously and drew a hand up to his mouth. Nail biting was one of his bad habits, but he just couldn't seem to kick it.

No one answered, just as he suspected. His parents seemed undeterred, Mrs. Tweak ducked to look through one of the windows while Mr. Tweak knocked again.

"I told y-you! No ones here!" Tweek finally blurted out after a few minutes of fruitless knocking.

Mr. Tweak frowned at the door for a moment before starting back down the path. "Oh well."

"They must be out grocery shopping." Mrs. Tweak followed her husband.

Tweek stood for a second longer, growing at the dark windows. He could've sworn he saw pale eyes watching him from behind the panes of glass.

"Come on, Tweek!" Mr. Tweak added to the message by honking.

Tweek groaned and shuffled his way back to the car.

The rest of the car ride went smoothly. Their neighborhood exposed itself shortly after, and Tweek didn't hesitate to run up to his room. His fingertips felt like ice and he vigorously rubbed his hands together in an attempt for some warmth. It was nearly two in the afternoon, school would be letting out soon and he didn't want to be outside when the kids let out. He picked through his drawer with icy hands and pulled out his bottle of ibuprofen. He took a few, gulping down a whole bottle of water. His throat was dry and accepted the water with ravenous relief. Considering the bed was from his childhood, it was ill fitted for his long body; his feet poked out under the dinosaur print comforter if he didn't curl up into a ball, and if he did his knees nearly protruded over the edge of the bed. He found a comfortable enough position that, despite making him resemble a pretzel, allowed him to be completely on the bed. He buried his head into the green pillow as the pain medicine took effect. He let himself doze.

Tweek couldn't see anything. The world was pitch black, or maybe it wasn't there at all. The first sign that Tweek was dreaming was the way his body moved with a delay, if he tried to move his arm it won't actually move for a few seconds. The unsettling distortion of his motions wasn't the only indication that he was in a dream as objects materialized into view. Crooked poles that shot into the sky seemed to fade in from nowhere, Tweek realized they were mutilated versions of trees. The ground was covered in pure white snow, the sky became a cacophony of violent, dark colors. Tweek forced himself forward, the frustration of trying to move nearly distracted him from the sound of growls and snarls that echoed around him. Nervously, he continued on.

The noise came from a large courtyard, marble pillars covered in creeping dead vines and frost stood around the edges. Tweek stopped and hid behind a tree. The courtyard was full of monsters. Sure, pallid faces and creeping arms had haunted his dreams before, but this felt different. He felt like a witness, to what he couldn't tell.

Among the monsters were more imaginative creatures he had never seen before. Owls with human faces, dark horses with glowing amber eyes, large dogs with multiple heads that jumped in and out of the shadows, strangest of all were the people. They looked human enough, but their skin tones ran grey scale from pure white to pitch black, and every shade in-between. Their hair looked like ice stung into strands so thin and fragile a single movement could break them. A few were talking in hushed whispers, Tweek ears strained but he couldn't hear the words well enough to recognize if they were English. One turned and glanced behind their shoulder, Tweek caught a glimpse of their eyes. Pure white with icy blue irises.

Tweek didn't understand what he was seeing, he wanted desperately to pinch himself and wake up, but his arms wouldn't move anymore.

All the creatures were facing a huge, metal wall imbedded with shimmering jewels and intricate designs too small and elaborate for Tweek to get a good look at.

The ground rumbled, all the monsters went silent and looked to the wall. A crack appeared, so fine that Tweek wouldn't have been able to see it at all if a faint light hadn't glowed from within the door.

It opened fully, Tweek expected a giant beast to lumber from behind the metal, surely all these monsters worshipped a monster greater than themselves, but instead out walked a simple humanoid creature. Two to be exact. One was tall, Tweek could tell that from where he was standing, he must've been over seven feet. The smaller one was probably around six feet, an adolescent. Tweek recognized the smaller one, it was the creature he'd met in the woods.

The tall one stepped forward causing cheers, it smiled. A thin gap of sharp teeth.

It started talking, the words seemed to distort when they met Tweek's ears. He could hear the man talking, but as soon as he tried to comprehend the words they turned to mush in his ears. Whatever it was saying the crowd really seemed to like, the monsters grew agitated, frenzied. They started jumping wildly, a few pushed each other. This must be a war rally by the blood lust that emanated from the group.

The speech ended, leaving Tweek rattled, his heart pounding furiously in his ears. His body didn't feel real, like a ghostly mist as the monsters left the courtyard in swarming hoards heading right for Tweek. As invisible and phantasmal as Tweek felt, they monsters seemed to believe he was real enough. He urged his body to move, but his legs stayed firmly planted, his arms hanging docilely by his sides as a large dog ran ahead of the pack. The hounds heads snarled, it's multiple black eyes warming to a crimson red. Tweek screamed as the massive hound lunged, bringing its clawed paw right down on Tweek's head.

"Tweek!"

Tweek's eyes flew open as hands shook his shoulders. He had throw the covers off himself during his nap, his pillow was sliding off the bed. His eyes were unfocused

Kenny stood over his trembling form.

"K-kenny! My parents l-let you in?" Tweek's eyes darted to the door expecting his parents to come bursting in. Tweek's parents had never blandly expressed their disapproval of Kenny, but he'd heard them talking about the McCormick's plenty of times; their comments were rather unsavory.

Kenny frowned, his hoodie was drawn up and the thick fur that lined his hood hung over his eyebrows.

"I climbed in through the window." Kenny pointed to Tweek's open window.

"I l-live on the second floor!" Tweek sat up, if Kenny could get in so easily what was stopping other people from doing the same?

Kenny shrugged and stepped away from the bed, "I heard you screaming. Your parents aren't home, I knocked."

Tweek shivered and quickly shut the window beside his bed. If the neighbors had seen Kenny climbing in they probably would've called the cops. Tweek glared out at the now dark street, he didn't see any pedestrians and most of the houses nearby were dark.

Tweek sighed in relief briefly and turned to Kenny. He must've had a fairly good reason to actually visit Tweek's house. Tweek asked him in a curt voice, he was cranky after being awakened from his nap. The nagging sense of impending doom was also lurking at the back of his mind, he felt like it had something to do with his dream but he couldn't remember anything from it. He rubbed his forehead, it hurt trying to remember.

"I texted you a bunch." Kenny defended himself. "You didn't fucking respond so I came over." Kenny seemed agitated and paced across the room.

Tweek frowned, Kenny wasn't the one who's room had been invaded during the night and rudely awakened. If anyone should be upset it was Tweek.

"I lost my phone in the forest." Tweek had forgotten about that until now, his parents would be upset.

Kenny seemed to forgive Tweek for not responding; his face adopted that guilty look again.

"All the parents went over to the new guys house for some house warming party." Kenny spoke after a while. "The new kid stated today, Cartman instantly tried to pick on him like a jackass. The new kid didn't like that."

That wasn't news, Cartman jumped at any chance to make others feel insecure. Tweek was honestly glad he got what he deserved, that someone had the courage to fight back.

"They got into a fight, Cartman started crying before the new kid even threw a punch." Kenny started laughing despite his serious tone. Tweek chuckled, the thought of Cartman crying was too humerous to not. Kenny placed a hand over his stomach and slowly forced himself to stop laughing. "But honestly, that kid is scary. And when Cartman was spreading rumors about you he was super focused, like he recognized you. He started asking about you, that's when Cartman started up his tough guy bullshit."

"He was a-asking about me?" Tweek blurted out before Kenny's sentence was finished. "Why was he asking about me!" Tweek ground his teeth together. "Ahhg!"

"Chill, man. I'm sure he was just curious." Kenny shrugged and avoided Tweek's eyes. He didn't even believe himself. "Just be careful around him. I've got a bad feeling."

Kenny talked some more afterwards, but Tweek's mind was miles away so all he managed were agreeing grunts. Eventually Kenny left, either due to the late time or the fact that cars could been seen pulling into driveways outside. Tweek's parents would be home any second, and Kenny was the last person they wanted to see.

Tweek left his room to stretch his legs and find some water. He lumbered down the stairs one step at a time, moving his torso too much caused flares of pain. On the kitchen table was a note and a twenty dollar bill. Tweek picked up the note: Honey we'll be gone tonight, I left money for a pizza. If your pain gets worse call us! – Mom Dad.

Tweek moved to the sink and was on his second glass of water when the door unlocked.

"Oh, Tweek you're awake." Mrs. Tweak crossed the small space between the living and kitchen to join her son. Mr. Tweak took off his jacket and took a seat on the couch to relax from all the social interaction.

"Y-yeah. Just barely." Tweek handed the twenty dollars to his mom, he didn't have a need for money. After all the only thing he would buy is coffee, and his parents just happen to work at a coffee shop. On weekends he joins them and is free to drink all the coffee he can handle.

Mrs. Tweak reluctantly took the money, "Did you eat anything? You must be starving, you're a growing boy after all." She moved to the fridge, in the living room the TV flipped on.

Tweek wished he'd stop growing, wasn't coffee supposed to stunt growth? That must be a lie, otherwise Tweek would still be around four feet tall.

"A little, I guess." Tweek chewed at his lip. "I lost my p-phone in the forest, it fell out of my pocket. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Tweak had already guessed that and simply nodded as she opened the refrigerator and began pulling out sandwich meat.

Tweek remained silent, he didn't want to talk about what happened in the forest. His parents had irrefutable proof that Tweek wasn't drunk or high. It was normal for teenagers to go into the forest and do that kind of stuff and act like crazy idiots, but Tweek was sober. His sobriety just raises the question of what had happened, and Tweek couldn't tell them what happened because that would make him seem even more crazy. Small things like 'hallucinations', anxiety, and the occasional panic attack weren't enough for Tweek's parents to send him to a mental hospital, but disappearing into the woods for hours and running in front of cars might be.

Tweek held onto his silence and allowed his mom to place a ham sandwich in front of him; mayo, cheddar, ham, and tomatoes on wheat. Tweek's favorite. The usual feelings in his stomach persisted; dread, anxiety, the usual angst.

He picked at his sandwich, taking a small bite. Tweek could taste the cheese, meat, and bread. But that's all it was; it wasn't appetizing or fulfilling. He set the sandwich down and took another drink of water. His mom leaned by the fridge and watched him.

"Did y-you have a good time a-at the party." Tweek wanted to curse himself for being so nervous, his moved his hands to his lap so she couldn't see them shake. He really wanted to ask if the new kid had cornered them about their crazy son.

"Oh yes, they're very nice." Mrs. Tweak smiled softly. "They have a boy around your age, Craig I believe his name was."

"Did… did he ask about me?" Tweek quickly took another bite of his sandwich.

Mrs. Tweak tilted her head, "Strangely enough that's the only thing I remember him asking, if we had a son named Tweek. He probably recognized your name from school! After all it is such a unique name." Mrs. Tweak seemed pleased with her child's 'unique' name, Tweek Tweak.

Tweek groaned, he would never be able to fully comprehend why his parents had named him in such a way. But while Tweek wasn't the name he would've chosen, it fit his personality so well it's a little scary.

The anticipation and anxiety of waiting faded away, replaced by a solid feeling of dread. This new kid, Craig, was definitely searching for him. Tweek had a feeling the events in the forest and this new family were directly related.

The night passed slowly, Tweek often got little sleep but that night he got none at all. His eyes stayed wide open no matter how hard he tried to shut them; every small scratch, thump, or creak sent a pang of panic into Tweek's chest. More than once he got up to look out the window or check the locks on the front and back doors. His alarm was set for six a.m., by that time he was already dressed and sitting with his desk chair facing out the window. He had showered, made himself breakfast, and did all the homework he usually ignored, but somehow still managed to have plenty of time to sit and brood over the pending school day.

Tweek's dad knocked on his door, "You up? The bus is here."

Tweek threw a black hoodie over his green shirt and faded blue jeans before heading down to the bus. He muttered quick goodbyes to his parents and flipped his hood up. It was even chillier out than the day before and Tweek's breath hung in the air. The sky was heavy with clouds, and it looked like it was still nighttime. The driver opened the door for him and gave him a suspicious glance. No doubt she'd heard about what happened, all gossip in South Park traveled like a wild fire from one ear to the next. Tweek ignored her and slinked to his normal bus seat.

More kids piled onto the bus, with every stop Tweek fidgeted more and more. He couldn't keep his eyes down like normal, they examined every face that boarded the bus. Tweek knew that the new kid wouldn't get on until Butter's stop, but it didn't stop his brain from releasing adrenalin to run through his veins.

The dreaded stop came up all too soon, curse the small town and it's tiny population. Tweek leaned over and glanced out his window; his breath caused fog to condense, obscuring his vision. The doors shut, footsteps came down the aisle. Tweek's breathing picked up as he peaked his head up, his eyes tightly shut. He expected an angry, black shadow with fiery red eyes to be barreling towards him. Maybe the demon would have sharp claws, and razor like teeth to rip apart his flesh. Maybe no one would even notice Tweek's screams as he was torn apart and left to smell up the bus.

He snapped open his eyes, staring directly at him from the second row was a boy. Just a boy, not even that tall. Definitely not as tall as the creature in the woods had been, maybe 5'8. Raven black hair swept over his brow, the sides cut short. Tweek could see the tips of his ears behind his black hair, they ended in a small point. So, definitely not human. His thick eyebrows were pulled down in irritation, his mouth quirked into a frown. Tweek wouldn't have pinned the guy as evil, but certainly not friendly either. Tweek met his eyes and shivered, the cold blue disks seemed to pin Tweek down. Tweek held his breath in anticipation for an attack, surely this boy would attack him. The chilled eyes searched his face, and moved onto his hair, his torso.

"Oh god! He's seeing which part of me he wants to eat first!" Tweek slammed his head backwards, freeing himself from his fear. A few students glanced at him with tired annoyance.

"Hey now, it's not that hard to chose a seat, buddy." Butter's soft voice spoke up. Tweek hadn't even noticed the short, blond boy before he'd spoken. "I know you're new, why don't you sit by me. Gosh, it can be hard making friends in a new place." Butter's threw his bag into the empty row he'd been standing by and pulled Craig to sit next to him.

Tweek's heart pounded in his chest as the dull eyes left him, all he was left to stare at was the dark hair that peaked over the back of the seat many rows ahead. Had Butters really thought that Craig was simply searching for a seat? Had their death staring match not attracted any attention at all?

Tweek bit onto his sleeve as the bus creaked and began moving, his breathing was too fast. His skin was sickly pale, his whole body shook so badly he was scared the whole bus could feel it. He kept his head down, his stomach ached from the toast he'd eaten. More kids shuffled onto the bus, but Tweek ignored them.

"Oh, shhh, guys watch this." Tweek recognized that voice. "Hey, Tweek I ran into you the other night. You totally left a dent in my car. What were you running from, the boogie man?" Cartman snickered.

Tweek could hear students turning in their plastic seats to watch the drama. Cartman had spent the day before spreading rumors, now everyone was ready for a show.

Tweek groaned silently and continued to glare out the window, if he ignored them they'd leave.

"You know my mom said that you're gonna be shipped away, like anyone would want a freak for a son."

"Enough, dickless." A cold, slightly muffled, voice spoke up. Tweek glanced at Kenny, what is he doing? He was giving Cartman a glare so fierce Tweek had a feeling it was for all the malicious actions Cartman had ever done.

"Ohhh here comes poor boy to defend the freak!" Cartman feigned fear and glared at Kenny.

"Shut the fuck up, we all know the only way your mom knows anything is because she bangs everyone." Kenny shoved past Cartman and sat beside Tweek.

Cartman's face turned red, he blistered for a response. "A-AYE! You wanna fucking go? Today after school! Be there if you're not a pussy!"

Stan had already moved to the back to sit down, Kyle rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before joining him.

Kenny grinned, "I'll kick your ass."

"Sit down back there!" The bus driver flipped around and yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Cartman grumbled and moved to the back as the bus lurched on.

Tweek was silent for a moment, his heart was still pounding. Cartman could be heard in the back, making empty threats and boasting about himself.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." Tweek was already giving up on today, his eyes sagged and his head felt full of cotton while his heart pounded wildly. He felt like a drugged snail having a panic attack, and school hadn't even started yet.

"Yeah, I did." Kenny had a scarf positioned around his mouth, only his eyes were visible and they raged on. "Besides, he won't ever fight me."

Tweek smiled weakly, it was the best he could manage in his current state.

The school bus groaned up to the school, it sounded ready to fall apart. Kenny waited until everyone else was getting off to stand up.

"Are y-you skipping today?" Tweek asked in a hushed voice as they descended the metal beast.

Kenny shrugged, "I might. My parents have been trying to keep an eye on me, that'll stop in a few days. They'll lose interest."

"Can I skip w-with you?" Tweek looked up at the concrete school building and grimaced. He wouldn't last throughout the day in there.

"I'd usually say hell yes, but I think you should go through today. It'll be bad, but it won't go away. And ignoring it will only make it worse." Kenny sounded very reasonable, and Tweek cursed him for it. He sighed and slumped his shoulders before walking up the slippery steps.

His first class was algebra, the worst possible class. Not only was Cartman in that class, but Tweek had a hard time focusing and would often get called out for it. Taunting Tweek had become a way for students to interrupt class when it got too boring, the teacher rarely helped.

Tweek skipped going to his locker, there were too many people in the hallway, writhing like little bugs, so he went straight to class. He hadn't planned on taking notes anyways.

The classroom was empty of teenagers, even the teacher was nowhere to be seen. A few posters on the wall read silly slogans that often discouraged kids more than encouraged. Tweek frowned at them and headed back to his seat by the window.

His feet stuck to the ground, his body became still with his eyes wide open. He could've been mistook for a statue.

The new kid, Craig, was in his seat. He was so still and silent that Tweek hadn't even noticed him. His pale blue eyes were examining the room, but had focused on Tweek when he walked in. Tweek waited a heart beat, he could ask for his seat back or chose one of the ones that were usually empty. Tweek instead turned on his heel and took a step towards the door.

"Wait." Tweek assumed it was Craig speaking, but his voice was a lot different than he expected. He had expected a deep, thundering voice; but Craig sounded like a normal pubescent boy. His voice was slightly nasally, and definitely apathetic.

Tweek didn't wait, instead walking faster to the door.

"I said wait!" A hand grabbed Tweek's shoulder, stinging pain flared throughout where the hand had touched. Tweek gasped and pulled away thinking he'd been stabbed. He frantically turned around and touched his shoulder. There was no blood, but it was ice cold.

Craig's eyes were slightly wide, he moved his hand away. Tweek looked to them, expecting to see needle sharp nails or something capable of stabbing. His hands were empty, but his finger tips were covered in ice thin frost. Tweek frowned and squinted, not frost. Those icy patterns were as much a part of him as his skin.

Craig noticed his staring and buried his hands deep into the pockets of his blue hoodie.

"L-leave me a-alone!" Tweek's voice was airy, his head was swimming from all the fear rushing through his veins. Tweek couldn't meet Craig's eyes and looked to the floor. His shoulder was twitching, which only prompted his body to shake slightly. He took a step back and ground his teeth. People would start coming in any second, he had to get out of here

"Would you just listen to me!" Craig took a step forward, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"Get a-away!" Tweek held up his hands, he heard murmurs from the hallway and swallowed.

Craig's eyes glanced to the doorway, he lowered his voice, "Come with me." He grabbed onto Tweek's forearm.

Tweek instinctively lashed out, pushing Craig away from him at the memory of the icy pain he'd felt a minute ago. Craig stumbled, obviously caught off guard, and rammed into one of the desks. Its metal legs screeched across the ground, Craig caught himself and glared at Tweek. His mouth twisted down into a scowl, showing off a few sharp teeth. His eyes seemed to grow faintly red as he scowled at Tweek.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" There was chanting in the doorway, a few kids pushed through to see the brawl.

Craig stood up straight and balled his fists at his side, he lunged towards Tweek. Tweek didn't move in time, he fell to the ground in a painful heap. The bruise on his side screamed, increasing his pain tenfold. He curled up to cover his injured side, a string of curses flooded from his lips. The kids watching emitted various "oohs" and "ahhs". They believed Tweek's pain was solely from Craig's hit. Tears stung the edges of Tweek's eyes as the hot, searing flashes of pain subsided into piercing throbs. He realized he'd been holding his breath and took a heaving gulp of air. He glared up at Craig, and prepared to stand up.

"Stay down." Craig hissed under his breath, quietly enough so the other kids couldn't hear.

"Move it!" A teacher screeched from the doorway, pushing past kids. Mrs. Collins, followed by two men, forced her way in. The principle, who they all called PC principle, looked over both of them and decided that Craig was the biggest threat. He quickly went to stop the boy from attacking again.

Mr. Garrison sighed and went to Tweek.

"Why do I always get the crazies." He muttered under his breath. "Come on, Tweek." He directed at Tweek.

Tweek stood up, his legs felt weak and he set a hand on the teachers desk. He glowered at Craig, who was obviously ignoring PC principle's lecture on bullying. Craig glared back, his eyes were back to their normal cerulean blue, but that didn't stop him from being intimidating.

Tweek was pulled out of the classroom by Mr. Garrison, PC principle followed dragging Craig along.

The students had mostly disbanded, scared away by the threat of detention. The only ones who remained were waiting to get to their seats.

Tweek caught a glimpse of Cartman's smug smirk and frowned. Kyle gave him a sympathetic look, Stan just looked like he wanted to get to his seat.

In the counselor's office there was two hard chairs set in front of Mr. Mackey's desk. They were too small for anyone to be happy, and very uncomfortable. Craig sat with his arms by his sides, his eyes stared out the window, his mouth was pulled down in a small frown. He looked bored.

Meanwhile Tweek just couldn't sit still. He shifted around, attempting to find a comfortable position. He was twitching more than usual, his whole body looked like a jittery cartoon. The residue of pain that still haunted his side caused him more irritation.

Craig looked at him from the corner of his eyes, causing Tweek to make a strange noise.

The door opened. Mr. Mackey came around and sat in his desk chair. He sighed, setting his large head on a noodle arm. His thin frame reminded Tweek of a balloon. He began on a long, boring lecture about fighting at school and how "it's good for nothing".

"Now, boys. I need you to make up, M'kay?" His calm, counselor voice filled the room. "I don't want to get parents involved since you're new, Craig. But I will if I have to."

Craig finally moved his eyes from the window. Tweek shifted to lean away from him.

"So, what? You want us to apologize?" Craig scoffed, obviously irritated.

Mr. Mackey sat up and nodded, "Maybe you boys can become friends, M'kay. Now wouldn't that be nice?"

Craig rolled his eyes and turned to face Tweek. He gave Tweek a malicious grin, "I thought this would be easy, but it looks like you're going to be a pain in my ass. I'll have to fix that." Craig turned back to Mr. Mackey and brushed his onyx bangs back.

Tweek gaped at him.

"Mmm," Tweek turned to Mr. Mackey, expecting him to chew out Craig, "Good, Craig. Now you Tweek."

"W-what!" Tweek sat forward, he pulled at the buttons on his shirt. "Didn't you hear what he j-just said!"

"Now Tweek, that was a very nice apology." Mr. Mackey seemed complacent with Craig's apology, a smile was plastered across his face. "Craig is a very nice boy."

"N-no it wasn't! No h-he isn't, he's a monster!" Tweek stood up, pushing his chair back. "Oh, god! He's g-going to kill me!" Tweek backed up towards the wall.

Craig watched him with a faint smile, his eyes glimmered with malicious delectation. Tweek stared at him with wide eyes, he must've tricked Mackey. But how?

"Tweek, I'm gonna need you to calm down, M'kay?" Mr. Mackey remained seated, his hands inching towards the phone to call for help. If things escalated everyone would probably be able to hear it anyways, the school was so small.

Tweek curled his hand in his hair and pulled, the rise and fall of his chest sped up. In the window he could see boogies watching him, a crowd of cervine corpses staring with ashen eyes. They grinned, shrieking laughter filled Tweek's ears. Sharp and thin like ice shards.

 _"Pitiful humans… so easy…"_ _"The dark prince shows no mercy."_


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, it's Friday already. Before I rant about my problems, I want to thank everyone who has commented: Stripe Number 4, , EvilPopcorn, and NarukoSon. I hope you guys don't mind me calling you out like this, but I've read all your comments and I have to thank you because they're all so nice. Why am I doing it here instead of replying you ask? It's because I'm so un-tech savvy that I can't figure out how to reply. Unless I can only reply by PMing, but I felt like I'd be harassing you guys and I didn't want to do that. (I realize now this is basically harassment anyways).

I'm moving on from my awkwardness now, I swear. This chapter has been the hardest to write, I kinda immediately lost all ideas right after finishing chapter two and didn't know how to continue. And I procrastinated a lot. But I scrapped the bottom of the barrel and produced this, I hope you guys enjoy. I didn't have a lot of revision time, so there will probably be glaring mistakes. Like always I enjoy knowing what you think, and even if I can't figure out how to reply I swear I'm still reading them and slightly(majorly) freaking out with happiness.

* * *

Tweek was one hundred percent correct in his assumption that today was not going to go well. He hadn't had such a bad anxiety attack since he was a child. Now he was lying in the nurse's office while his parents were being consulted on the phone. He curled up tighter, what would his parents do with him?

"Yes, he's resting." The nurse was speaking quietly at his station across the room, but Tweek could still hear everything. "Do you want to bring him home? …Okay, yes. I can do that."

Tweek's eyes flicked to the nurse, he stood up and brought the phone to Tweek. Tweek forced himself to sit up, his bruised side ached even more after his fall.

Tweek reluctantly took it, his hand barely managed to hold onto it. He would've been calmer if the school was allowed to give him medicine.

"H-hello?" Tweek said softly.

"Tweek? Is that you? Are you okay?" His mom's voice crackled over the phone. The shop would be packed by now. The soft hum of music and chattering voices in the background confirmed that.

"I'm f-fine, mom." Tweek lied. "It wasn't t-that bad, I'm feeling better now."

Mrs. Tweak breathed out through her nose, she obviously didn't believe him but more customers were streaming in. The lunch rush.

"Honey, if you want me to come pick you up-"

"No, mom." Kenny was right, this wouldn't go away. Tweek would have to do something about Craig. "I'll b-be fine. See you after school."

"I love you, Tweek." Mrs. Tweak's voice was already being drowned out by ordering customers. "I love you too." Tweek responded as the line went flat. He glanced up at the nurse who had stayed right there and watched him.

 _"Geez, ever heard of personal space."_ Tweek held out the phone for him. "Can I go back to class?"

The nurse sighed and nodded; he walked back to his station glad to be alone. By the time Tweek managed to stand up the nurse was reading a Time magazine.

"Do I need a pass?" Tweek ground his teeth together.

The nurse shook his head, "They know where you're coming from. It's fifth period."

Tweek's cheeks heated up. All he wanted was to be _out_ of the way, yet everyone loved keeping an eye on him. He was the local freakshow afterall.

He grumbled a thanks and left the nurse's office. The hallway was abandoned, but Tweek knew hall monitors roamed around and searched for kids trying to skip class. Tweek hurried on to his class, he wasn't in the mood for human interaction.

Algebra had ended, so had three of his other classes. Now he was headed for physics. The class was advanced and only housed a few juniors. Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski, and Token Black were the only other juniors in that class.

Tweek opened the door and avoided the obvious staring. The teacher muttered a hello and told Tweek to join his lab group with a brief glance upwards. Tweek nodded and glanced around the classroom. Even the seniors in his class knew him, it was a small town after all, but most of them had their own problems and would leave Tweek alone.

Token turned and gave him a small wave from their lab table, Tweek hurried over. He slid off his grey backpack and sat on his hard, plastic stool.

The only other member of their group was Kyle; Wendy had once sat with them, but apparently she and Kyle had gotten into a fight. Tweek guessed it was over Stan.

"I heard you got into a fight, are you okay?" Token pushed his lab paper away and turned his full attention to Tweek.

"It w-wasn't a fight." Tweek explained. It was a misunderstanding.

"It looked like a fight." Kyle interjected, he'd been staring at his paper but now his green eyes looked at Tweek. His flaming red hair gave him a wild, unpredictable look, but Kyle was actually all about learning. He was just roped into crazy antics by his friends.

"It wasn't!" Tweet hissed. "It was just a m-misunderstanding."

"No one will believe that." Kyle sighed and looked back to his paper. "They'll just believe what they want to."

Tweek didn't know how to respond, he had a feeling that wasn't directed towards him. He glanced to Wendy across the room. Wendy was class officer; she was also president of the student council, captain of the volleyball and cheer teams, and performed in the school plays. She was a model student, and as far as Tweek knew, a model friend.

Tweek looked away when she glanced up.

"Did you ever sort stuff out between you and Wendy?" Token whispered across the table.

Kyle shook his head no. "I don't care anymore." His voice harbored bitterness.

The bell rang for lunch, releasing them from carrying on this conversation any further. Kyle shut his binder and pushed away from the table.

"Bye." He barely muttered before he was out of the classroom.

Tweek gathered his stuff slowly and allowed the room to empty before heading towards the door. He turned left, hoping to sneak out the front.

"Hey, wait up!" Token jogged up to Tweek and pulled him towards the cafeteria. "We're going to eat lunch." Token stated.

Tweek was tempted to protest, he had planned to hang out with the goths, but all the smoke from their putred cigarettes might just make him throw up. In the end he allowed himself to be dragged along.

"We finally got a fourth member at our table." Token said with a smile.

 _"Bad idea, bad idea."_ Tweek thought and pulled away slightly, there was only one person who that could possibly be.

"Y-you know it's Craig who I fought!" Tweek hissed as they maneuvered through the crowded hallway. There was no way he didn't know it was Craig. "This isn't a good idea."

"I thought it wasn't a fight." Token responded slyly, giving Tweek a smug grin. "Besides, let bygones be bygones. Bury the hatchet. Let it go-"

"Okay, I g-get it!" Tweek bursted, this was going to end badly.

As the cafeteria door drew closer Tweek peaked out the large windows that lined the hallway. The snowy mountains in the distance looked like colossal harbingers; the dark storm clouds from the morning had only gotten heavier and now loomed in the distance. In the sunlight they had a vicious red tint, Tweek frowned at them. They were so powerful it almost looked like they were swirling.

The chatter of the cafeteria could be heard even from the hall. Everytime the door swung open a cacophony of voices burst out, Tweek cringed at the loud noise.

Their normal table was void, except for one body. Tweek recognized the slumped form; a blue hoodie and black hair.

Token practically dragged Tweek to the table.

Craig glanced up from his disappointing lunch as they approached, his eyes met Tweek's with surprise.

Tweek looked away as he took the seat by Token. Usually he sat across from Token and Clyde, but there was no way he was going over there.

"Craig this is Tweek." Token said as he unzipped his backpack. He pulled out a blue lunch box and began looking through his food.

"We've met." Craig shrugged and laid his head against his hand. He peered at Tweek.

Tweek fidgeted with his backpack and pulled out his sack lunch. The eyes watching him caused him so much anxiety he couldn't zip his bag up properly and just threw it back under his legs.

"Look, Tweek's a cool guy. I don't know what happened, but you can't hang with us if you're gonna try and fight him every morning." Token explained through a mouthful of pizza.

Craig scowled, "I wasn't trying to _fight_ him. Besides, he hit me first."

Token glanced to Tweek and was met with a shameful nod.

"I… I'm sorry?" Tweek swallowed down one of his chips. He wasn't entirely sure he should apologize after Craig's performance in Mr. Mackey's office, but he did want this fued to be over. Having an enemy was way to much pressure.

"Why are you saying it like a question?" Craig retorted, his lips tugging up into a smirk.

"Can you just a-accept my apology before I rip out my own h-hair." Tweek muttered through his teeth.

Craig looked away, thinking deeply. "I don't know, maybe."

"Wow, this is more of a three year old fight than a high school one." Token laughed.

"S-shut up!"

"Wow, what's up dudes?" Clyde set his tray down besides Craig. "Another fight?" He grinned at Tweek.

"No, stop." Tweek sighed and fumbled around with his baby carrots.

"Oh, did I hear someone's going to fight!" Tweek's head snapped up, Cartman was standing by the end of their table. Kyle stood on one side of him, ignoring Stan who stood on the other side. Stan looked worse every time Tweek saw him. Today there were dark circles under his eyes, he swayed slightly on his feet as if drunk or sleepy. "I came over to see if poor little Tweek was okay, but here he is getting into another fight." Cartman leaned on the table and grinned at Tweek.

"F-fuck off…" Tweek growled, his patience was wearing thin. All the voices in the cafeteria were swimming through Tweek's ears, he wanted to shut them out.

"Yeah, let's see a fight!" Cartman's eyes nervously shifted to Craig, he remembered his last encounter with the guy. Craig watched silently.

"Oh gosh, a fight!" Tweek wrapped his arms across his body as another voice joined in. Where had Butters even come from?

"Yes, a fight." Cartman turned to Butters, his voice taking on a softer tone. "Why don't you go rally up a few spectators?"

Butters ran off, glad to have something to do. Glad to participate. Glad to be part of Cartman's 'gang'.

Tweek heard him at the next table, "There's going to be a fight! Cartman said so!" His soft southern twang carried over.

Token was saying something to Cartman, but Tweek couldn't understand him.

Heads turned. The air riled. Slowly a chant started building up, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A yell was building in Tweek's throat as he pressed his hands to his ears. Craig met Tweek's wide eyes, his pale eyes sent a shock of panic through Tweek. He slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the world, to block out those piercing blue eyes.

" ** _Shut it_**!" Craig stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, his voice carried clear to Tweek's ears and throughout the whole cafeteria. Tweek peaked open his eyes, he could only hear his own erratic breathing now.

Everyone was still, their eyes looked glazed over like plastic dolls. Craig sighed and wiped his hands.

Tweek gasped and pulled his hands back from his ears.

Craig's hands were glowing with a soft greyish light. He gazed at Tweek and then stepped away from the table.

"I'm guessing you can still comprehend what's happening." Craig closed his eyes in concentration.

"What… What are you doing?" Tweek asked in a small voice.

"Humans love conflict so much, how pathetic." Craig sighed and clenched his fists. A powerful sensation hit Tweek. For a moment he saw the cafeteria, but it was different. Token, Tweek, Clyde and Craig sat at their table talking about basketball; smiles across all their faces, Craig looked completely human. Across the lunchroom Cartman was at his usual table surrounded by Kyle, Stan, and Butters. Many kids were standing with trays, or walking to seats, but no one was chanting or screaming.

The illusion lasted for a second before Tweek snapped back into reality, the teens around their table had begun to move to their positions in the vision Tweek had seen. Tweek blinked and caught his breath, he looked back to Craig. The edge of his vision swam for a moment.

"I'm just making them leave us alone." Craig opened his eyes and took a stumbling step back to his seat. He looked at Tweek, his pale eyes searching Tweek's face.

"H-how?" Tweek stuttered, he leaned away from Craig in terror. He had never met anything, or anyone, this powerful.

"I'm good at manipulating what people see, what they believe reality is." Craig explained with a roll of his eyes.

"Magic?" Despite all the fantastical creatures in South Park, none of them were actually magical. The most magic Tweek had witnessed were nymphs disappearing.

"I guess you could call it that." Craig knit his eyebrows as Tweek leaned further away, slightly cowering.

"I'm also good at manipulating… emotions. You're really nervous and scared, I could help." Craig held out one of his hands.

Tweek stared at it. The small patterns of ice and snow still creeped up his fingers towards his palm. Tweek wondered if it'd be as cold as snow and ice.

"E-emotions?" Tweek kept his hand withdrawn. "Would that even work on m-me?"

"It'd be child's play on any normal human, but you're not normal." Craig narrowed his icy eyes. "If you don't fight my aura I should be able to."

Tweek swallowed and shakily held out a hand. On any other day he would have refused and probably sprinted out of the room in terror, but today he felt worse than shit. No sleep, nerves, empty stomach. Everything was stacked against him, and he needed to last through the rest of the day. At least until school let out.

Craig closed the rest of the distance and clasped Tweek's hand in his. Craig's hand was more like polar flesh than a human hand. The sensation sent shivers down Tweek's spine and he nearly pulled away.

"Calm down, that's just my skin." Craig seemed annoyed by Tweek's reaction. The strange glow from before was back, and this time it was surrounding Tweek's hand as well.

"Why are y-you so cold?" Tweek asked drowsily, he could feel his anxiety slowly easing away, replaced by a tranquil clarity.

"You don't know much about fey, do you?" Craig laughed softly. "Despite being able to see us."

"I've never had a name for you, and no one else is any help. If you hadn't noticed everyone th-hinks I'm insane." Tweek huffed defensively.

"It's crazy, I've never heard of a human being able to see fey. Have you ever considered that you're not completely human?" Craig asked, raising one eyebrow.

Tweek ignored Craig's question, "Everyone can see you, not just me."

Craig tightened his grip slightly, "That's because I'm a very powerful fey, I can make them see me."

Tweek flinched and pulled at his hand, Craig let go.

"But it's not just me you can see." Craig kept his eyes trained on Tweek.

Chatter began rising up around them as everything returned to normal, or as normal as it could be. Tweek felt calmer, his hands had stopped shaking despite the loud laughing and banter happening all around him.

"Thank you." Tweek responded shyly as Token and Clyde began talking about the other night's basketball victory.

"We should talk sometime after school, I think you could be helpful." Craig responded while turning his focus to his tray of greyish cafeteria food.

"Tweek, helpful? I guess you aren't talking about math then." Clyde interjected.

"H-hey!" After years and years of unease building in his stomach he'd nearly forgotten what calm felt like, now the cafeteria seemed different. Maybe he'd never really known calm. "Says the person who got a 57 on our last test."

"Parabolas are hard, man!"

Tweek laughed, the noise bursting out of his chest. Clyde joined in with a smile. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Lunch ended without any fights, Kenny had been absent the whole time much to Tweek's dismay.

Tweek was walking to his final class when a body pushed itself next to his. Tweek glanced down. Craig was walking him to class.

"You don't have to… Be friends with me, you know." Tweek stammered after a silent minute. "We can just ignore each other."

"Something bad is going to happen, we need to talk." Craig ignored Tweek's words.

"I… I don't want a-any part of whatever is going to happen." Tweek stated, blatantly honest.

Craig scowled at him. "I'm not asking."

"Well I'm saying no." Tweek hissed, a few people were glancing at them. Tweek saw the woodshop classroom up ahead and took longer steps.

Craig struggled to keep up. "Meet me after school, at the back. I'll be waiting."

Tweek ducked into the woodshop room, leaving Craig behind.

Because of his nervous ticks Tweek wasn't allowed to actually use the saws and sanders, but he could design stuff. He pulled out his notebook and began to nervously sketch out designs for the legs of a chair.

Class flew by, the sounds of saws gave Tweek a small sanctuary. The bell interrupted that sanctuary and forced him outside.

Tweek somehow ended up standing out back. The goths all had cigarettes. Hazy smoke plumed up around them like a dark veil.

"Waiting on your boyfriend again?" Henrietta asked after a few minutes.

Tweek shot her a glare, the air was bitter and cut through Tweek's thin shirt like a knife. He didn't enjoy being here, and was even more unhappy that Craig was making him wait.

"I don't h-have a boyfriend." Tweek ground out.

"I told you he's in denial." Michael's apathetic voice sighed out in a puff of smoke.

Tweek grumbled and buried his hands under his armpits to keep them warm.

A few more minutes passed before Craig walked around the corner. His black slacks and blue hoodie were gone, replaced by basketball shorts and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Wow, it smells back here." He muttered as he walked over to Tweek. He gave the goths a passing glance.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Pete brushed back his red streaked hair.

"Craig."

"What a conformist name." Michael breathed out. "Do you smoke?"

"Are you asking if I purposely poison myself to look cool?" Craig asked flatly.

"I liked the other one better, Twitchy." Henrietta glared at Craig.

"Kenny is still m-my friend." Tweek absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't fuck this guy, fuck the other one." Henrietta stubbed out her cigarette with her foot.

"Fuck?" Craig asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's when you-" Firckle started explaining.

"Ahg! We're leaving!" Tweek huffed and hurried away from the goth's den. Craig jogged to catch up to the stormy blond.

"Hurry up and t-tell me whatever you wanted to, I have to get home." Tweek turned onto the path that led to main street.

Craig grabbed the edge of his sleeve to stop him, "I want to show you, in the woods."

Tweek shivered at the thought of going back into the woods so soon. The sky looked ready to pour down and Tweek wasn't in the mood to get wet.

Tweek ignored Craig's hand and kept walking.

There was always people walking around Main street on account of South park being so small. Why drive to the store when it's five minutes away by foot?

Tweek recognized some of the people, parents mostly. He turned at the familiar coffee shop and opened the door. He wasn't going home without an espresso.

"This is where you live?" Craig asked as they pushed themselves to the counter. "I should've dressed up to meet your parents. Isn't that human custom?"

Tweek gave him a funny look.

"Next please!" Mr. Tweak called out as he handed a customer their change.

Tweek stepped up to the counter.

"I didn't see you come in, Tweek!" Mr. Tweak laughed. "Are you here to work? I've got a new shipment of coffee in the back."

"I actually w-wanted an espresso and a orange cranberry muffin." Tweek muttered as Mr. Tweak rang up the order.

"Anything else?"

Tweek glanced at Craig. "Do... Do you want anything?" It'd be rude to not ask.

Mr. Tweak seemed to notice Craig for the first time. "You're the new boy. Tweek never brings friends to the shop."

Tweek groaned and rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"It's nice to meet you." Craig held out his hand. "This is a lovely home."

Mr. Tweak shook his hand with a funny smile. "Uh, thanks?"

Craig nodded.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? We have the best beans in town!" Mr. Tweak handed Craig a small menu.

"Coffee?" Craig muttered and skimmed the menu. "He'll have an iced vanilla latte." Tweek interrupted and took the menu from Craig's hand.

"Coming right up. Be sure to tell your parents about our shop!" Mr. Tweak called after them as Tweek pulled Craig away from the counter. He spotted a free table by the window and quickly sat down.

"This isn't the forest." Craig complained as they waited.

"I don't want to go into the forest. It's gonna rain." Tweek huffed and looked away from Craig.

"This is important." Craig argued.

"Then you can tell it to me anywhere." Tweek hissed. Mr. Tweak called out their order and Tweek went to get their drinks.

He shoved Craig's small cup into his hand and headed for the door.

The cold air felt even worse after being in the Tweak Bro's warm, comfy coffee shop. Tweek avoided stepping on the slick snow patches that littered the sidewalk and headed towards his house. Both his parents were at the shop, so Craig and him could easily talk there.

Craig's crackling footsteps followed him down the street. He must've given up on trying to drag Tweek to the forest.

Within ten minutes Tweek was unlocking the door to his house and desperately scrambling inside to escape the cold. He stamped his feet on the door mat as Craig creeped inside.

"This is your house?" Craig asked as Tweek shut the door.

"Y-yes. Do you not have a h-house?" Tweek took a large bite of his muffin and shuffled to the kitchen. He motioned for Craig to sit at the table.

"I live in a castle at the court of Algrid." Craig said blandly as he stood by the table.

Tweek decided to ignore the several questions that were rising up inside his chest. He took another bite of his muffin.

"Please j-just tell me what you wanted to." Tweek sighed. He wanted to go up to his room and work on the many pages of homework he had to catch up on.

"My home, Algrid, is connected to South Park. This town sits right on the edge of my world, that's why there's so many creatures here. And why it's constantly snowing."

Tweek frowned and looked down at his drink. This conversation looked like it was going to be unpleasant.

"Yeah, so. W-why are _you_ here?" Tweek asked. "A… p-prince isn't a random monster." Wasn't that what all those monsters were chanting in the woods, the Dark Prince.

Craig narrowed his eyes. "I'm not just a Prince, I'm also the general of my fathers army."

Tweek subtly leaned back against the counter.

A powerful, barbaric aura emitted from Craig. Bloodthirst hit Tweek, the feeling snaked through his veins with an uncomfortable shiver. Tweek had to fight the urge to grab a knife and beat up the nearest person. Unfortunately the nearest person was Craig, and Tweek didn't see that ending well. The urge grew stronger and Tweek dug his hands into the counter. Craig watched him with cruel curiosity.

"I get i-it! You're powerful!" Tweek heaved in desperation. The feeling slowly faded away leaving his bones to ache.

"My father's even more powerful. Can you imagine any other human trying to resist him, or even me?" Craig spoke softly once Tweek had caught his breath.

Tweek glared at him softly from his slightly curled position. "Is that why you're here? To make us slaughter e-each other?"

Craig looked away from him. "No. My job is-" Craig stopped and glanced into the living room. "Someone is here. I told you we should've gone to the forest."

The doorbell rang and Tweek, grateful for the interruption, quickly went to open the door. He limped across the living room, his body still aching from Craig's intrusive powers, and leaned against the door frame as he peeked outside.

"Kenny?" Tweek whispered.

The rugged blond gave Tweek a smile, showing off the small gap between his front teeth.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I brought you a coffee." Kenny held up a mug he obviously brought from home. Cold, black coffee nearly spilled over the edge as he handed it to Tweek.

"T-thank you." Tweek took a sip of the coffee. Apart from being extremely bitter and cold, it wasn't bad.

"Can I come in?" Kenny asked, attempting to peek in.

Tweek glanced back to see Craig leaning his head out of the kitchen. "I have c-company? I guess." Tweek muttered.

"Really? Who? Is it a girl?" Kenny looked over Tweek's shoulder with an excited grin. His eyes fell flat when he spotted Craig. "Are you sure that you're not being held hostage?"

Craig appeared next to Tweek and glared at Kenny. "You… You're weird."

Kenny crossed his arms. "I'm the weird one?" he scoffed and took a step backwards.

Craig narrowed his eyes and attempted to shut the door. Tweek held it open with a sigh.

"Craig this is Kenny. My friend." Tweek said the word with apprehension. He wasn't used to calling people his friend.

"Ah yes, I heard Cartman talking about you." Craig held out his hand and attempted to grab Kenny. "Can I try something."

Kenny slapped his hand away and retreated down the sidewalk. He looked rattled and rubbed his arm where Craig had nearly touched.

"Screw this. I'm going home. I'll see you later, Tweek." Kenny muttered, he wouldn't meet Tweek's eyes as he briskly walked down the path to the street.

Tweek slammed the door and wheeled on Craig. Coffee sloshed out of the cup and splattered on Tweek's arm and shirt.

"W-what was that?!" Tweek crossed his arms, spilling more coffee, but he was too angry to care.

"I don't think you're the only one in South Park with special abilities."

Tweek blinked, Kenny with powers? Tweek had known Kenny for years and had never once seen him do anything strange.

"What do y-you mean? Kenny can't see strange stuff." Tweek regretted his sharp motions, the cold coffee was leaking down his torso.

"No he can't, but I could feel power radiating off of him." Craig rubbed his chin.

Tweek quirked his mouth. "I need to change really quick." What Tweek really wanted to do was text Kenny, but he didn't have his phone. "I'll be right back." Tweek abandoned the nearly empty coffee mug on the coffee table and headed up to his room.

He locked the door incase a certain someone attempted to come up and talk to him.

Tweek pulled his soiled short over his head and tossed it into his hamper. He quickly grabbed the first thing he touched out of his closet, a green hoodie with 'Tweak Bro's Coffee' plastered across the front in fading white letters.

He tugged it on and ran downstairs; Craig could be down there smashing the TV or burning down the house.

Tweek tripped over the last stair and caught himself on the banister. Craig chuckled from the couch.

"I can't believe I'm asking for your help." He sighed with a small smile.

"W-well then don't ask me!" Tweek sat beside him. "Ask literally anyone else."

Craig rolled his eyes, "As far as I can tell you're the only one who can resist fey magic. It has to be you."

"D-damn it." Tweek crossed his arms. He didn't want to be apart of whatever this was. Three days ago life had been completely normal and he'd taken it for granted.

"My father wants to invade South Park. I'm here to make it easy for him."

Tweek curled up against the side of the couch and stared at Craig. Craig stared at the ground guiltily. He fumbled with his hands and avoided looking at Tweek.

"I don't want to. I actually like being here." He smiled softly. "That's why I need your help. I have a plan to stop him, but you're essential."

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. His mind was racing and his body was reacting appropriately by freaking out. He paced back and forth in front of the couch.

"N-no, no, no. That's t-too much pressure!" Tweek muttered half to himself and half to Craig. "I _can't_ help you! M-my parents-"

"Stop it, calm down and I'll explain everything to you." Craig stood up and grabbed Tweek's arms, which certainly wasn't an easy feat as Tweek was waving them around sporadically to his words.

Tweek flinched as the cold slightly seeped through his thick sleeves. Craig had a firm hold and Tweek couldn't force his legs to move anymore, he was forced to stop moving.

"Look at me, Tweek."

Tweek couldn't meet those pale, enchanting eyes, instead he let his gaze wandered across Craig's face. Over his heavy lashes, the occasional freckle that spotted his cool skin.

Craig moved his head to meet Tweek's eyes.

"I know you can do it. You won't be alone."

Tweek's breathing slowed slightly. He couldn't tell if he was actually be calmed by Craig's words or if Craig was forcing him to calm down with emotional manipulation.

Tweek moved his arms in an attempt to get away causing Craig to hold them tighter. The cold touched Tweek's skin, softer than it had been at school.

"Do you hear me?" Craig's sonorous voice smoothed over Tweek's ears and moved down his spine.

Tweek nodded erratically and blinked to avoid Craig's glittering eyes.

Craig dropped Tweek's arms just as the door opened.

"Tweek you didn't lock the door." Mrs. Tweak was standing in the doorway, her keys in hand and her purse hanging off her wrist.

Tweek took a step back from Craig. He hadn't realized how close they were standing.

"Mom, you're h-home early!" Tweek pushed some loose hair out of his eyes.

"I was worried about you." Mrs. Tweak's red lips drew up in a large grin. "I didn't know you had a friend over. You're that new boy. Craig Tucker, wasn't it?" Mrs. Tweak strutted over to Craig.

Her eyes beamed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders in an awkward half hug that closely resembled the type of hug you give distant relatives at a family reunion. She squeezed him to her side and smiled at Tweek.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? Tweek has never brought a friend home." Mrs. Tweak patted Craig's shoulder.

Tweek groaned inwardly and stumbled for an excuse. Craig had to go home to feed his pet snail? No, that was rubbish. Craig was vegan? Maybe. Craig hated tables with a passion and would force them all to eat standing up? No again. Tweek sighed in frustration, coming up with an excuse right on the spot was hard.

Craig chuckled nervously. He gave Mrs. Tweak an awkward smile. Tweek had seen Craig show a lot of emotions; apathy, boredom, sadistic pleasure, but never embarrassment. It made him look human in a boyish way.

"I can't stay-"

"Oh nonsense, I'll ring up your parents and ask." Mrs. Tweak released Craig from his social responsibility of being polite and enduring awkward human contact and walked over to their wall mounted phone in the kitchen. Yes, a wall mounted phone that you actually have to dial. The Tweak's were old fashioned.

"Why didn't you tell her I can't stay?" Craig asked in a quiet hiss once Mrs. Tweak was out of earshot.

"M-me? You're the one with magic. Just use it!" Tweek yell whispered in response.

Craig flattened his mouth in annoyance. "Okay, fine. Meet me out back during lunch tomorrow. And bring your friend Kenny."

Tweek stood there, his bones aching and his feet rejecting the thought of walking up stairs to his comfortable bed while Craig went into the kitchen. A minute later Craig walked out and gave Tweek a small nod.

Tweek watched him walk out the door and down the darkening street; he stood there staring at the closed door for minutes afterwards while his mind tried to process his upcoming task of toppling a Fey King with the help of an angry Prince and a poor teen who's biggest talent was skipping school unnoticed.

"O-oh, boy. I can't wait." Tweek muttered to himself with quiet resignation.


	5. Chapter 4

Next chapter will be really Craig centered, let's see if we can't further the plot.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, like always, and if you do, don't be afraid to comment. I'm not that scary, I promise. (Just a little scary:)

* * *

Soft sunshine reached down and touched Tweek's hair and face. It reflected off all the puddles from last night's storm and gave the snow a heavenly aura. The sun couldn't keep away the slight chill that rode on the breeze, but it did allow Tweek to warm up a bit.

A few feet away, Kenny leaned against the short brick wall that seperated the high school from the free world and blew puffs of air that condensed and hung in the air for a split second.

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" Kenny leaned his head back and gazed up at the fluffy clouds that dotted the brilliant sky.

Tweek had come up with some completely fake lie to get Kenny to follow him outside during lunch, it may have involved something about the cheerleaders rehearsing in bathing suits. Kenny seemed to believe the lie despite the fact that it was late October and very chilly.

"We're w-waiting." Tweek responded and walked over to the wall. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

"For fake cheerleaders? Why'd you really ask me to come out here?" Kenny swiveled his head to look at Tweek. He pulled a red lollipop out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Tweek pulled at the edges of his wild hair, in a manner that he hoped didn't look guilty. "You knew I w-was lying?"

"You twitch when you lie." Kenny went back to looking at the sky.

"I t-twitch all the time!" Tweek argued, his shoulder twitched as if to back him up.

"But it's different when you lie." Kenny pointed out.

Tweek huffed and peered around the empty lot. The dumpsters were pushed up against the side of the school, a door beside them that led into the kitchen of the cafeteria had a rusted metal awning over it. That's where the goths seemed to always be, yet today that spot was empty. The lack of cigarette smoke allowed the putrid smell of rotting food and milk to carry over from the dumpsters.

Craig was supposed to be here by now. Tweek's job was to trick Kenny into coming, Craig's job was to just show up.

Tweek thumped his fingers against the straps of his backpack and clicked his tongue. Two more minutes and he was done.

The cafeteria door slid open and Craig tumbled out follow by loud shouts of lunch ladies. "You pretend to be _one_ roach and everyone freaks out." His short black hair was tousled, his blue hoodie sloping at one shoulder like someone was grabbing him.

Kenny's eyes flew to the dark haired boy. They widened in anger as he straightened his spine and spit out his lollipop.

"Tweek, what the shit?" Kenny crossed his arms and eyed the alleyway. He looked ready to dart away. Tweek wanted to explain how this was all for the greater good, but he couldn't bring himself to give such a speech when he didn't exactly want to be here either. Sure, saving the world was a good thing (maybe), but if Tweek was given the decision to take a nap or to trek through some strange world to commit a murder he would definitely be going with the nap.

"Don't b-be mad." He decided to tell Kenny instead. Kenny definitely looked mad, disregarding Tweek's wish.

"Wow, you actually came." Craig said in his flat voice as he hunkered his shoulders and crossed over to the brick wall.

Tweek scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Don't sound so surprised." Tweek wasn't actually sure why he kept doing what Craig asked him to. As much as he boasted about not wanting to be involved, he actually somehow enjoyed being around Craig. Craig, despite being an otherworldly creature, was not all that bad. So far he hadn't attempted to murder Tweek; Tweek was only sure of this because he felt any attempt on his life would be successful, and yet he was still breathing.

"Look, you can't prove anything." Kenny pointed an accusing finger at Craig. Tweek had no clue what all the antipathy was about; Kenny hadn't spoken two words to Craig before deciding to hate him. "Tweek I told you to stay away from this guy."

"He's n-not that bad." Tweek admitted begrudgingly. Craig gave him a smug look to which Tweek stuck out his tongue. "Maybe just very annoying… and kinda short."

"I'm not short."

"I'm out of here." Kenny pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the courtyard. "You can keep your excuses."

"Kenny p-please!" Tweek ran forward and grabbed Kenny's shoulder. "He was in the forest that night." Tweek whispered, hoping that would grab his attention. If Kenny still felt guilty Tweek could use that to his advantage, although Tweek's gut twisted at the thought of guilt tripping his friend.

Kenny's feet stopped in their tracks as he considered Tweek's words. "So?" He grunted. Not the best sign, but he had stopped walking.

"I'll buy you guys a meal." Craig suggested, he knew the one true way to any teens heart. Food. "If you'll listen to me."

Kenny glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows set flat in agitation. He turned back around and glared at the ground. Tweek waited in anticipation.

"I get to pick the place, and after I eat you'll have ten minutes." Kenny finally spoke. He flipped up his neon orange hood and began walking towards the forest.

Craig watched Kenny stomp off to the treeline. He ran a hand through his hair in a small attempt to straighten it; despite how messy he looked, Tweek couldn't help but feel he looked more handsome than any of the guys in their class, in a divine, kingly sort of way. The way his sharp, cerulean eyes complemented his pale skin and dark hair. Tweek wouldn't be surprised if Craig got popular fast, after all the girls were always gossiping about who the cutest boy in their class was.

"Come on, Tweek." Craig mumbled as he followed, snapping Tweek out of his brief contemplation.

"I'm c-coming! Gah!" Tweek flustered and pulled at his sleeves before barging past a confused Craig.

Kenny walked briskly through the dense pine trees. The only indication of humanity was the old footprints that littered the drying mud. Kenny knew the narrow path well. Tweek assumed there was a path; he couldn't actually make out a clear way, but some plants had gaps in-between them or were trampled down. The heavy foliage blotted out the majority of the sun's beams and gave the forest an ethereal filter. Tweek sighed out of his nose as he batted a branch out of his way. One of the few days there was actually sunshine in South Park and he was spending it inside a shadowy forest. Kenny switched directions, heading left and deeper into the forest. Tweek didn't see how this would get them to a restaurant, but Tweek did see boogies hanging out behind thick tree once in Tweek's life they weren't staring at him, they were all staring at Craig with a kind of curious awe. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, Tweek wondered how he could actually tell what the boogies were feeling. He assumed they were just always angry and malicious.

Tweek decided to keep his attention focused ahead. Craig walked in front of him, seemingly unbothered by all the vines and wildly growing vegetation. In the darker shadows he seemed to flicker; his pale skin nearly greyish, his black hair a wispy mist. Tweek shuddered and tugged on his backpack.

At the very least it was warmed inside of the forest, the dense trees trapped the dense air inside and forbade strong winds from entering.

Craig snapped a few leaves from a tree, the branch swung back as he passed and thwapped Tweek in the chest.

"What are y-you doing?" Tweek asked as Craig slid the leaves into his pockets. Tweek had noticed him pick up other random forest paraphernalia for a while now; a pinecone, a branch of berries, a feather.

Craig patted his pocket with his icy fingers and gave Tweek a smile. "Coinage."

Kenny slid down a short rocky shale and hopped onto gravel.

Craig stumbled after him followed by Tweek.

Somehow they had ended up in the parking lot of a McDonald's. A few cars were parked, two in the driveway. It was lunchtime after all. Kenny waved for them to follow and walked up to the door.

Tweek had expected Kenny to pick a fancier place, somewhere more expensive.

Craig grimaced at the faded red and yellow building.

"Is i-it the hideous color scheme or the greasy smell?" Tweek asked as he forced Craig into the building.

"Is there anything organic in this place?" He asked with an upturned nose.

"Are you one of 'em fancy vegans?" An old man in plaid and overalls sneered at them on his way out. He snorted and shook his head. "What has 'Merica come to?" He muttered just a pinch to loud as the door shut behind him.

Kenny was already ordering, the cashier looked like a very bored contemporary art student. Tweek could image she was one of the goths aged up, but with double the anger after learning about student loans and politics.

She had a red nose ring that she occasionally twisted while ringing up Kenny's massive order. Her name tag read Charlotte.

"Wow, are you guys like high?" Charlotte's flat, honeyed voice asked as Tweek began to order.

"N-no," Tweek rubbed his arm. Many, many people have asked him if he's a junkie over the course of his 17 year long life, and frankly he was tired of it. He couldn't help his nervous tendencies or the wild look that haunts his eyes. "I just want a ten piece chicken nugget meal."

Charlotte absentmindedly banged the order into the register. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." Craig stepped forward and digged around his pockets.

"Your total will be $28.57. Will that be cash or credit?" She listed off as if reading from a workers manual. She took out two cups and slid them across the counter to Kenny.

"Cash." Craig slammed his palm onto the counter and released a handful of various leaves and a large pinecone. A small beetle crawled off one of the leaves and made a beeline (beetleline?) for the cash register.

The cashier sneered at mess on her counter for a moment as if thinking, " _I don't get paid enough for this."_ before her eyes glazed over and she blinked rapidly.

"Out of a fifty?" She collected all the debris into her manicured hands, even taking the stray dirt. "Your change will be $21.43." She muttered as she scrapped the junk into the drawer.

"Keep the change." Craig stuffed the receipt into his pocket and went to find the most reclusive table available.

"I'll take the change." Tweek heard Kenny tell the woman as he chased after Craig.

While most McDonald's had been redone, this old one in a vague corner of South Park still housed its retro, plastic booths from the 90's.

Craig choose one in a corner; the red padding was cracked and yellow stuffing poked through at certain places. Tweek slid into the booth across from Craig, the crusty padding catching on his shirt.

"This really isn't how I expected to tell you my big plan. Inside of a run down, greasy building." Craig sighed and shook his head in disappointment. His flair for theatrics was being severely let down.

"That's l-life." Tweek muttered and tapped his fingers against the hard plastic table. Lunch would end soon, they had spent a while hiking through the forest. If the principle called Tweek's parents he would definitely be in trouble. He somehow just kept digging himself into deeper and deeper into a hole of misbehavior and disrespect.

"Why are you so worried? Is it about school, because I won't let you get in trouble." Craig scoffed and held his hand up to his chest in offense. "Unfortunately you're my comrade, and I take care of my comrades. That's why my men trust me."

"If they trust you so much why don't you e-enlist them for this mission?" Tweek crossed his arms; he didn't expect that to stop Craig from being able to read his emotions, but he felt a little less uncomfortable with the small barrier up.

"My soldiers respect me, but they are loyal to the King." Craig admitted with distaste.

Kenny appeared and set down his large soda. He set an empty cup in front of Tweek and sat down. Tweek didn't see how he was supposed to get a drink with Kenny right there, but Kenny's passive aggressiveness was in vain because Tweek wasn't even thirsty.

Craig clamped his mouth shut and looked out the smudged glass. Kenny rolled his eyes and stared over at the counter to keep a look out for their order. This could definitely be going better. The animosity was so thick in the air that Tweek could practically feel it rubbing against his skin like a mangy animal.

"Don't everyone start talking at once." Tweek scowled at both of them. "I c-can't believe that I'm the one trying to be social."

"Number 112!" Charlotte called out from across the restaurant.

Kenny practically jumped out of the booth and across the hard, linoleum floor to the counter.

"You h-have to try. Be friendly." Tweek hissed to Craig. He could feel himself aging from the stress of being the middleman in this operation. He felt like a parent caught between two bickering children. "Or I'm leaving." He added for good measure.

Craig breathed out heavily and turned his body to face the table instead of secluding himself like an angsty teen.

"Bon appetit." Kenny set down two trays. For some reason he'd ordered more than one adult meal and, for some reason, a kids meal that he shoved into his backpack.

Tweek let his food sit in front of him while Kenny started on a Big Mac.

"You should eat." Craig pulled Tweek's Mcnuggets towards him and popped open the small box.

"Don't parent him." Kenny grabbed the nuggets and set them back in front of Tweek. "What are you, a stalker? You've been weirdly interested in Tweek since your first day."

"If I'm a stalker what does that make you?" Craig shot back with an irritated scowl. "I know your secret."

Kenny chewed on his burger slowly, a sour look on his face.

"What secret?" Tweek fiddled with his fries, he wasn't hungry and couldn't think about focusing on his food.

"How?" Kenny muttered, his dark blue eyes flickering. "No one has ever noticed."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a normal person. I can help you learn about your powers." Craig scooted so he was directly in front of Kenny.

Tweek growled with irritation. He didn't come here to be ignored.

Kenny looked down at his food. "Not here."

It was silent for a long time as they ate. Tweek reluctantly played around with his chicken nuggets.

"Eat." Craig whispered to him.

Tweek shot him a glare.

"I paid for that." Craig added with a glare of his own.

"You used leaves! You basically stole this food." Tweek picked up a lukewarm nugget and bit into it to appease Craig. He could feel Craig watching him until he'd eaten at least five.

"If you're finished, can we leave? I think my arteries are clogging just by breathing in here." Craig had little to no patience, his legs were jiggling under the table and distracting Tweek.

The cashier was definitely not sad to see them leave, she was still battling beetles away from her workspace. Kenny sulked in silence, his demeanor was so sullen and serious that it scared Tweek. Kenny had always been quite laid back and easy going.

Craig led them back into the woods this time. The branches practically weaved a path for them, bending this and that way to make way for the Prince.

He stopped them at a small meadow. Icy tree branches hung from blacked trunks, the grass was a sea of frosted blades. Small, iridescent flowers curled at the base of trees; their petals a galley of blown glass. It was freezing, as if they'd stepped into a walk in freezer. Tweek's breath hung in the air with every puff. Tweek turned in a circle and took the scenery in. The soft blues of the sky extended onward and faded into indigo and purple. They all set their backpacks down against a large tree.

"Where a-are we?" Tweek gasped as a pack of deer bounded through the forest nearby. A fawn stopped and turned it's large eyes towards him. Tweek shouldn't have been surprised to see they weren't normal deer. The fawn pawed at the ground with a hoof and shook it's back; a pair of umber wings extended and stretched towards the sky before the deer bounded after it's family.

"This is the edge of Algrid." Craig stared after the strange deer with sadness in his eyes. "It used to all be this beautiful. Those were perytons. I haven't seen a herd for years."

"I'll be damned." Kenny had moved to stand beside Tweek. "I'm high as balls. I'm tripping, right?"

"You can see them?" Tweek wheeled on Kenny. "Have you always b-been able to?" Tweek was excited and extremely angered by the idea. Finally, someone to believe him! But if Kenny had been keeping it a secret all these years Tweek might just punch him.

"Is this what you see all the time?" Kenny leaned back, his eyes slightly wide. "I hope I'm high." He muttered under his breath.

"You're not high. At least not that I know of." Craig hesitated, his pale eyes searching for words. "Tweek, want to explain. You know, human to human. It might be easier that way."

Kenny gawked at Craig, as if he was noticing his pointed ears and frosted fingers for the first time. "Soooo… You aren't human? Maybe I accidentally got into my dad's cocaine... again."

Even Tweek could sense how nervous Kenny was getting. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyes rapidly moving from one absurd thing to another.

"Arg! Just l-listen, okay? Basically the world is a l-lot more fucked up than either of us know." Tweek nervously brushed his hair back. "There's all this magic, Craig isn't even f-from this world. He's some faery Prince and needs our help to kill h-his father." Tweek griped to himself about how ridiculous his explanation sounded; of anyone came up to him and spouted that out he would've been overjoyed to find someone crazier than himself.

Kenny had bursted out into laughter as soon as Tweek had called Craig a Prince. Craig straightened his jaw and took a deep breath.

When Kenny finally straightened up and wiped a tear from his eye he looked straight into Tweek's eyes. "That sounds like a bad fantasy rip off of a rip off Star Wars movie. A rip off of a rip off, that's how bad."

"Star Wars?" Craig quirked an eyebrow. "I've never been in a war that involved stars."

Tweek ignored Craig's concerning statement and decided to focus on one problem at a time; first up, Kenny.

"O-oh yeah, how do y-you explain whatever power you have? Is t-that just fake?" Tweek retorted and shifted his feet. The grass crunched beneath his Converse. Kenny winced, like Tweek's words physically stung him. "This isn't a joke." Tweek added, forcing his voice to sound softer.

"Fine. Say this is all real, what does it have to do with me? I don't care about some faery world."

"Our worlds are connected. My father plans to invade South Park, which would lead to the death of everyone here." Craig balled his fists, his sculpted face twisting in a frown. "I need you and Tweek, you're the only ones who'll be able to stop him."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Tweek can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tweek shrugged, "Yeah, s-sure."

Kenny wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulled him over to the side of the meadow. Glancing back to make sure Craig was out of ear shot, he leaned his head in.

"How do you know this isn't a double bluff? Like, what if he's just saying this to lure us somewhere and kill us?" Kenny muttered. Tweek could smell the hint of cherry on his breath from the lollipop. "We're the only ones who can stop his dad? How convenient would it be if we both were captured or killed?"

"What? N-no. Craig wouldn't." Tweek licked his lips, his neck ached from it's craned position. Craig wouldn't do that, although Tweek doesn't know him well at all. He could just as easily be lying as telling the truth; so why did Tweek feel so inclined to believe him? The thought made his gut ache. "No way."

"You know I'm making sense. You can't trust anyone in this world, you hear me?" Kenny rushed out. "Or in any world for that matter."

The hairs on the back of Tweek's neck stood up. This felt wrong. Kenny clasped onto Tweek's shoulders, his whole body tensed next to Tweek's. "Move!" He shoved Tweek away, causing him to hit the ground in a painful tumble for the third time that week. Tweek rolled up and groaned, he had a feeling this bruise would never heal.

Something exploded into the ice where he and Kenny had stood. Tweek yelped and scrambled away, fighting the pain in his side. His first thought was Craig, he'd tried to kill them. Kenny was right.

Kenny, Tweek couldn't see Kenny. The spot where he'd stood was a mess of black icicles that jutted up at spastic angles. The light glinted off of them showing off how sharp they were, sharp enough to impale someone.

"K-Kenny!" Tweek shakily forced himself to his knees. His eyes flew over the meadow; once beautiful and serene, it now looked like a horror film. The ice only reflected the black and red sky, the grass wilted at odd angles.

Tweek spotted Kenny by his bright orange jacket. He was struggling to get to his feets, red splotches stained the sleeve and right side of his clothes. He'd been hit because he took the time to push Tweek out of the way.

Tweek stepped forward, attempting to reach Kenny. A powerful thud hit him, turning his legs to jelly and forcing him to the ground. Tweek recognized that force, he'd felt it in his kitchen last night. It tore at his insides like needle toothed rats, and rushed through his blood like searing fire.

"C-Craig! Please!" Tweek wept through his teeth, his eyes were screwed shut in agony. _Fight it, fight it._ He ground his teeth and concentrated, but the force double at his resistance.

" _Disgusting."_ The voice didn't speak, it resonated through Tweek's mind, an intrusive thought.

Tweeks eyes flew open, his chest heaving. A dark figure stood in the center of the clearing, his form flickered as if just a hologram. It towered at well over seven feet. It's blood red eyes churned with unwarranted malevolence as it exaimed the two teen-agers. It's inky skin was eerily familiar. Tweek could have mistaken him for an aged up Craig, the only distinguishing factors were his flaming red hair and the pure malice that radiated from him.

Kenny had caught his footing with the help of a tree trunk, his labored breathing reached Tweek's ears.

"Fuck you." Kenny hissed out between breaths.

" _I thought I sensed humans in my world. Pathetic creatures, you will suffer for trespassing."_

Kenny's hand moved to his pocket, something metal glinted in his hand. A small switchblade. A grin spread over his face. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. Bring it, old man."

"Kenny don't!" Tweek screamed, he forced himself to his feet.

Kenny did. He charged at the figure, took an impressive jump and brought the switchblade down onto the holograms neck. Of course his knife didn't land a hit, Kenny went straight through the project and landed on the icy ground. The image of the King exploded into a puff of pine needles and ice shards before twirling down to the snow in a heap.

Kenny rolled over looking dazed. Tweek rushed over to him and fell to his knees, sharp stones dug into his skin as he skidded to a stop.

"We h-have to get out o-of here!" Tweek pulled at Kenny's arm. Warm, sticky liquid coated his palms causing him to cringe. Kenny had obviously been hit a few times by those icicles, and the wounds were bleeding an awful lot despite their small size.

"Dying fucking hurts!" Kenny raged as he examined his injuries.

"Get u-up!" Tweek could hear branches snapping and ice crushing under heavy feet all around them. "You're not going to d-die!"

Kenny's eyes were sharp, he scoped out the forest as Tweek helped him up. "Fifteen. I'll take them, you run."

"Like hell!" Tweek forced Kenny's arm over his shoulder and desperately looked for the clearest route. Boogies were surrounding them. Unlike in South Park, these boogies had fleshier bodies, mangy fur hung off them in patches. Their claws were not so much branch like as they were knife like. "This way!" Tweek shot them down a path clear of monsters. With Kenny limping along side him they went twice as slow. The boogies didn't bother hurrying, after all Kenny and Tweek were wounded animals in their territory. It was a hunt for sport.

Kenny struggled against Tweek causing them to bang into a tree.

"Stop being stupid!" Tweek jerked him to the left. The trees shot up in strange places and seemed to appear out of a fog just in time to make Tweek slam his heels into the ground. The whole world was messing with them.

Kenny threw off Tweek, with his injuries Tweek should've been able to easily drag him along. Tweek felt helpless as Kenny effectively shook him off.

"Run," Kenny held up his knife, "And when you find that bastard Craig, punch him for me."

Claws reached out of the trees and grabbed at Kenny causing him to fly into action. He slashed at the arm, the boogie howled in pain as dark blood splashed the snow. Several boogies howled in response. Growls emanated from the trees and heavy figures stepped out. Kenny had a wild look in his eyes as they circled him; he held up his small knife, but in comparison to the boogie's claws it was miniscule. Tweek felt like he'd scream, this was everyone of his nightmares mashed into one bad dream.

"Kenny, for the love o-of god please come on!" Tweek stood paralyzed, the boogies were herding to the immediate threat. Tweek could not force himself to move. Fear shredded his veins. Any courage he once had was gone.

Kenny glared at him, "Run, dumbass!" A boogie lunged and sliced Kenny across the chest. He screamed out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

Tweek grabbed the closest thing he could find, a broken tree branch, and began to swing at one of the lumbering beasts. The branch twacked it on the shoulder and broke in two. Tweek gulped and looked at the remains of his weapon. The beast merely grunted and swung it's arm in turn. It hit Tweek smack in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Sharp pain cut across his torso. All the oxygen in his lungs was forced out in one long heave. Tweek rolled across the ground and hit the base of a dark tree. Ice and pine needles rained down and littered his hair. His vision spun as he forced air into his throbbing chest.

Ice touched his skin. His face, his hands and forearms. It seeped into his shirt and socks and got tangled in his hair. His whole body felt cold and numb; he was just a corpse in a freezer.

His green eyes blinked, small snowflakes caught in his lashes. Tweek couldn't actually hear the scream due to the loud ringing that deafened him, but he saw Kenny's torso contort in pain. His mouth opened wide, the claws impaled through his stomach dripped blood onto the white floor. Tweek felt himself retch. Every single chicken nugget made a reappearance as his stomach heaved itself onto the ground. His whole body shuddered, his arms and legs felt detached. The boogies were beginning to notice him.

Kenny's body fell to the ground in a pile of his own blood, limp and unmoving. His small knife was gone, thrown askew into the trees, his eyes stared off into the distance. Tweek screamed.

The smell of ozone filled his nostrils and threatened to make him gag again. Somehow he was on his feet, somehow he was running away. Leaving his best friend behind, leaving the corpse of his best friend behind.

Tweek was deaf and blind to the world, his legs guided him through the frigid world. He could've been running for seconds or hours when he hit South Park. The change was so sudden he fell to the ground. He rolled over with a grunt. The trees looked the same, there was snow everywhere. But it was _different._ Ozone was gone, the fragrance of earthy soil and shrubbery flooded his nose. The sky was a darkening blue, it must be around five. Tweek was in so much trouble, but he couldn't force himself to stand up and find his way home. He refused to move as the sky turned from blue to purple to black, and when the stars started shining and the moon stared down at him, he closed his eyes.

Tweek didn't remember falling asleep. Blood soaked walls assaulted him from all sides, dead eyes stared at him from the walls. Dark thickets dove in on Tweek, contorting his body and digging thorns into his flesh. Tweek didn't remember waking up, one nightmare just faded into another.

A full moon was high in the sky now, but provided little light. The night was well underway, so quiet and peaceful. Crickets chirped and the wind rustled through the trees. So why had Tweek woken up?

Tweek turned his head to the left, and then the right. He couldn't see anything but the pale illumination of tall trees. To say he felt cold was an understatement; the cold seeped into his bones and replaced his blood. He was made of cold.

Twigs snapped, something pushed branches. That's why he'd awoken, something was coming towards him. His heart speed up for a brief moment before he closed his eyes and laid perfectly still. Tweek wasn't going to run, he resigned himself to whatever gruesome fate was inching closer; he'd earned it after all. The edge of his eyes stung.

Ten feet away… five… One.

Tweek let out one last sigh.

A foot kicked him in the side, a heavy mass fell over him.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Craig's nasally voice assaulted Tweek's ears. Tweek's eyes flew open. "Shit, Tweek? Is that you?" Craig pushed himself up. Around his head a soft halo of blue light glowed, allowing Tweek to see him. "I've been looking for hours! What are you doing!"

Unbridled rage burned in Tweeks chest, he screamed and lunged at Craig. Craig wasn't expecting such an assault, especially not from someone who'd been lying in the snow for hours on end.

Craig hissed when Tweek's cold hands burned into his shoulders. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, with Tweek on top of him.

"God d-damn it! You bastard!" Tweek screamed and pulled back his fist. He had never been in a fight before, and he had never punched someone. Or at least not until now. He heard a sharp crack as his fist made contact. "You killed Kenny!"

Craig's head snapped back, the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. "Get off!" Craig grabbed at Tweek's shoulders.

Tweek was sobbing now, his arms too weak to fight. He fell to the side allowing Craig to sit up.

Tweek couldn't see a thing, the tears stung his eyes and obscured his vision. "You l-lied! You betrayed me!" He allowed himself to fall back into the snow. His shirt was warming up with blood.

Craig stood up and wiped at his nose. Red burned in his eyes, the bright blue irises were nowhere to be found.

"I didn't lie." He hissed and stomped around Tweek. He held his nose shut to avoid bleeding all over himself.

Tweek's body was racking with sobs. His mouth coughed out a cry every time he attempted to speak. Blood was on him, Kenny's blood. He wiped at his chest, but that only spread the blood.

Craig kneeled besides Tweek's convulsing form. The soft light formed into an orb and hung over Tweek's chest.

"You're hurting yourself." Craig grabbed his wrists and forced them to his sides. Three long cuts were slowly reopening. Dried blood made Tweek's green shirt rust colored.

"It's Kenny's blood." Tweek managed to force out through his mucus covered throat. Craig barely managed to understand the muddled words.

"No, it's not. Tweek look, it's yours. You're cut." Craig sighed, Tweek wasn't paying attention. He was breaking down.

Craig closed his eyes and set his hands on Tweek's chest. Before he'd used this power on fatally injured soldiers so they'd be asleep when they died instead of suffering through hours of slow death. Now he used it to calm down Tweek, just to the point of sleep. At first it didn't work. The jumbled mess of negative emotions radiating off Tweek caused Craig to shudder.

"Come on, Tweek." Craig lifted a hand up to Tweek's head. He hesitated when Tweek flinched so violently he could hear his neck crack. Craig chastised himself, he was a leader for God's sake. Why was he getting so scared over this?

He pushed back Tweek's hair, he brushed twigs and leaves out of it in flowing motions. Tweek fidgeted under him, Craig commanded him to lay still.

Craig set his hand on the side of Tweek's head when he was done. One more try, he flooded Tweek's mind with feel good emotions. Craig didn't have a clue what had happened in the forest, he had blacked out and awoken in his South Park home. Something was definitely wrong, right now he just needed to get Tweek out of the forest. Tweek closed his eyes and leaned back, his body stopped shaking.

"Tweek? I'm gonna use something on your wounds. It's going to hurt, so don't punch me again." Craig's nose had stopped bleeding, but it still throbbed painfully. He would heal faster than a human, but it would hurt like hell for a couple of hours.

Tweek nodded hazily. Dark bags were under his eyes, his pupils so dilated that Craig could barely see a small ring of green. Tweek probably needed a trip to the hospital, and several to a therapist, but he didn't have time for that. Craig pulled a small jar out of his pocket, this would have to do for now. Craig had brought the elixir just in case of injures.

Clear, sticky material that smelled sharply of herbs was lathered onto Tweek's wounds. He hissed in pain, yes it did hurt. The pain popped over his skin like fireworks before fading away and leaving his wounds numb.

"We're going to stand up, okay?" Craig pulled Tweek into a sitting position. Tweek allowed himself to be moved around like a doll. Craig supported him with his shoulder and lifted him up.

Tweek laid his head against Craig's, his hair brushed against Tweek's cheek and tickled him. Craig was oddly warm and comforting in a way that made Tweek sick. _He abandoned us, he got Kenny killed._ Despite Tweek hating himself for it, he couldn't pull away. He sighed and abandoned himself to Craig's care.

Craig walked him into town, the forest was rather easy to exit when you had a powerful relationship with the old trees. The streets were deserted. Every now and then a lamp post illuminated two boys stumbling down the abandoned streets. Dogs barked occasionally from the unseen darkness. Tweek wondered what his parents would say when he turned up bloody at their doorstep. Maybe his mom would break down crying at the sight.

Craig walked him up the concrete path. All the houses on the street were pitchblack. Had his parents really gone to sleep, maybe Tweek should be glad they weren't worried. Mr. & Mrs. McCormick would stay up worried for days and never see their son again. Tweek felt better if people weren't worried for him.

Craig didn't knock, instead he took out a key and opened the door. Tweek thought that was a tad strange, but his dazed mind couldn't process what that implied as he was dragged inside. He expected for lights to fly on, his parents would run down stairs expecting intruders. Tweek was allowed to sit down on the couch. The leather crinkled beneath him as he sunk down, dirt and snow fell wherever he touched. The curtains were drawn shut and a small lamp lit up the room in yellow light.

"This i-isn't my house." Tweek noted and laid down on the yielding couch.

"It's mine. Sit up, I'll be right back." Craig ran off into another area of the house.

Tweek repeated that in his mind: _sit up, sit up…_ Instead he nuzzled his head into the arm rest and closed his eyes.

"Damn it, I said to sit up." Craig complained in a soft voice as he set down an armful of stuff onto the coffee table; a towel, bandages, clean clothes. He ran into the kitchen for a bowl of warm water.

"Tweek, come on." Craig lifted the boy's arm once he had everything laid out.

Tweek opened his eyes and noticed Craig. He flinched at the glowing blue eyes and sat up. Ever worse he cringed at how happy he was to see Craig.

Craig spent the better part of the next twenty minutes cleaning Tweek's wounds and getting him to change into clean clothes, all while trying to coax answers out of him. Tweek wouldn't meet his eyes or say a word.

"Can I g-go home now?" Tweek pulled at the neck of the soft, blue hoodie he wore. It smelled like pine needles and frost. His fingers trembled.

"You're staying here tonight. When I woke up I convinced your parents to let you stay over with me." Craig tossed the bloody rag onto the table. "They seemed really happy about it, actually.'

"I don't w-want to be here, I want t-to go home." Tweek rattled out.

"I need to know what happened." Craig pleaded in desperation. He knew from experience not to push soldiers, but he couldn't help it.

"I don't want to t-talk about it!" Tweek curled his shoulders inwards and stared at the floor.

Craig sighed. The clock ticked loudly from the hall, it was nearly five am.

"Tomorrow, then. After a good night's sleep." Craig led Tweek upstairs to the master bedroom with a little difficulty. The walls were painted a dark maroon, a few empty picture frames hung on the wall. The lay out of the house was eerily similar, nearly every house in South Park had the same structure. The bedroom door was already ajar, allowing Tweek to peek in. Carpeted floors, a nice big comforter, bed side tables, lamps. The room was a stereotypical, middle class, master bedroom.

Tweek refused to go to the bed, despite how inviting it looked. After his nightmare in the forest he didn't expect this attempt at sleep to go any better. He'd stay awake for the rest of his life if that's what it took to avoid the horrors his mind inflicted on him.

"I'm not tired." Tweek said flatly. His head pounded with exhaustion, but his body refused to move forwards.

"Don't worry about dreams." Craig shoved Tweek into the room. Tweek glared at him as his legs struggled to hold him upright.

"He'll be there." Tweek said, the thought immediately sent him into a panic. He pushed himself against the wall.

"Trust me." Craig muttered and held out a hand.

Tweek's mind flashed back to that horrid forest in Algrid, Kenny had said not to trust anyone. The smell of Craig's clothes was imbedded onto Tweek's skin now, it infiltrated his nose. He wanted to rip them off, but that would leave him naked.

"I don't t-trust you." Tweek breathed out. Once again Craig looked hurt, or maybe angry, and Tweek couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. It's just faery tricks, Craig is just _making_ him feel this way. Tweek held his head in his hands and shook it; was it possible that Craig was really controlling his feelings, after all it was extremely plausible.

Craig held his head up, his eyes betrayed no emotion. "I can make you sleep, if that's what you want."

"Are y-you making me feel t-this way right now? Are you manipulating me _r-right_ now?" Tweek ground out through his teeth, the woozy sedation he'd felt walking to the house was wearing off. Tears peaked at the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away, embarrassed.

Craig's eyes darted around Tweek, taking in every single emotion. "N-no… I'm not." Craig stuttered. The jarring clutter of pent up rage, fear, and exhaustion, among other things, made Craig reel.

Tweek moved his unfixed eyes to the ground. "I don't w-want to feel like this, it hurts." he whispered in small chokes.

Craig took small, apprehensive steps forward until he was toe to toe with Tweek. Tweek looked so small in spite of his height. Craig set a hand on his shoulder and slowly moved him towards the bed. His other hand rubbed Tweek's back in slow, dulcet motions.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. I'm here, you're safe." Craig hummed softly, his voice drowning out the frantic thoughts that were plaguing Tweek. Tweek took a trembling breath as he climbed into the bed. Craig's voice had strayed from words and was singing some soft melody that drifted through the back of his mind. The blanket was pulled up to his chin, the bleakness in his hands and feet was cast away as warmth immediately spread throughout his body.

"Now, go to sleep." Craig whispered when his song trickled to a luscious stop.

Tweek didn't respond, his mind already thrown into a twilight abyss for the next twelve hours.

Craig sat on the edge of the bed and held his eyes shut for a long moment. The sun would be peeking up over the horizon any moment now, sleep was strongly desired, yet his work was far from over. The body beside him shifted silently in it's restful state. Craig opened his eyes with steely determination, it was time to pay his father a visit.

* * *

Oh man, what's going to happen? Do you guys think we'll see Kenny again?


	6. Chapter 5

I was really busy this week, and so this chapter is the shortest one yet (sorry Craig). I would rather upload a shorter chapter that I felt was more complete and polished than a long chapter that was unrefined and hard to read. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always leave feedback because I really love reading your comments. We get to see a lot of Craig this chapter and his home, it'll be fun. Btw I did add a cover, can you guys see it?

* * *

Getting into Algrid wasn't difficult at all. Craig had expected more trouble after being kicked out just a few hours ago, yet the forest of South Park soon faded into the world he recognized. Time moves differently in Algrid, sometimes hours would pass on earth while just a minutes passed in Craig's home world. Other times vice versa. The day wasn't a guarantee, night came and went as it pleased. Craig hoped that he would get back before Tweek woke up, but it was impossible to tell how long had passed on earth. Tweek was such a wreck that Craig was honestly scared to leave him alone, and he didn't even want to think about Kenny at the moment. Tweek had said that Kenny was dead. A sick mess of thorns jumbled up in his gut every time he thought about it. Craig had brought them into Algrid, and he had failed to protect them. He was responsible. He hadn't even been able to test Kenny's abilities; of course he bluffed about knowing what they were, but that was a tactic to grab his attention. Craig shook his head and pushed the humans from his mind.

The forest evolved into larger trees, thickets above blotted out the currently dark sky. The castle wasn't far from here, Craig recognized this forest. His sneakers crinkled in the snow and faded into leather boots with a silent woosh of power. His hoodie became a thick, blue tunic that wrapped snugly around his body, black woolen pants covered his legs, and thin silky gloves extended over his fingers. For good measure he conjured up an embroidered cloak that hung around his shoulders and fell to his ankles. Two silver daggers hung around his hips in a leather sheath. He didn't need such a get up, but maybe it'd win him some favor in the court. After all exorbitant, eloquent outfits represented power and status. He usually didn't use glamour to disguise his outfit, but his father wouldn't take kindly to him showing up in human garments. This assignment had been a test for Craig, a last chance for redemption in his father's eyes. The way he'd been banished from Algrid, it raised the deadly suspicion that his betrayal had been discovered. The back of his neck began to sweat despite the chilly air. All around him pale eyes blinked from the darkness. The trees creeped out with twisted branches and caressed his sleeves. The edge of his cloak caught on multiple snags and he had to pull it free. His eyes darkened with frustration, he definitely didn't feel welcome.

The thick trees eventually broke and the ground turned from thick soil to rocky ground. The castle sat in the distance, Craig could see the thin outlines of towers through mist. All around the perimeter a large hedge maze surrounded the castle, a defense mechanism fifty times more effective than a most. The sky would be obscured by interlocking, arches of branches once he stepped inside. Inside the maze were beautiful courtyards, gardens, and the dens of many different beasts. Upon his arrival a path usually opened up that led directly to the castle as if it were only a few yards away. Royalty and high ranking aristocrats were allowed that privilege. But tonight it did not, the bushes groaned and creaked in the silence and stayed firmly planted to keep Craig out. Craig sighed, it looked like he'd have to take the long way. Fortunately he knew the place like the back of his hand after spending years of his childhood exploring it. The light disappeared from his face and neck as he stepped through the arche. Birds and small creatures chittered from unseen hideaways, glassy insects buzzed around the walls of thickets. Craig's feet led him down the trodden path without the need of sunlight, his gloved hand glided along the leaves. After a few minutes slips of sunlight began to shine down in small rays through the weaving pattern of branches far overhead. Small, blue ferns on the ground padded the path and concealed his footsteps.

The tunnel opened unto a cheerful riverbank, snow white flowers lined the water in thick bushes. Craig ignored the flowers despite their sweet, winter smell. He had a feeling they were too close to the water. Tall, shaggy trees stretched upwards. The river itself looked less inviting, with icy dark waters that rushed downstream. Falling inside would definitely prove fatal. A white, wooden bridge spanned the distance between both banks. It creaked under the taps of his boots. Craig glanced over the banister to see dark bulges cress the water and disappear beneath the trickling waves. A black, horse like head breached the water and snorted furiously, it's pale white eyes accusing Craig. In the distance he could hear beautiful singing; sirens. Craig couldn't see them, and he was thankful for that. If he saw his greatest desire, Algrid saved, no more suffering, he probably wouldn't ever leave. He made a mental note to avoid any water he came across. The singing reached a crescendo and the kelpie moved in small circles directly below the bridge. It was possible the kelpies and sirens worked together to kill, and split the flesh of unfortunate victims. Craig didn't feel like finding out if that was true, he quickly crossed the bridge and covered his ears. The singing had worked its way into his mind. His nerves stood on edge until the muddy banks of the river were far behind and the splashing of beasts in the water had long faded. There were several different routes that branched off from the river. Left, right, left, right. His feet somehow ended up on a trail lit by small bioluminescent flowers and mushrooms. His feet stopped and his eyes narrowed, he recognized this path. It led to The Garden; he had always hated The Garden, but it was necessary to pass through to arrive at the front gates. Craig found that this was always the most trying trial to pass. It used happy memories that amplified sadness ten fold. It tricked you into staying with small caresses and sweet nothings until you gave in. At that point you would die of dehydration or starvation.

Aside from the strange, vengeful power that led many to their deaths, The Garden was just that, a garden. Large plots of flowers bloomed as Craig stepped in from the archway. Sun light sparkled through the towering willow trees that stood in small bricked enclosures. Either it was already daytime or The Garden played by its own rules. The latter was more probable. Icy, blue birds with long tail feathers darted between the trees and sang their songs in soft trills. Ice drops hung from the high up branches of the trees and leaked down like strings of tears. Craig's eyes flickered across the grassy courtyard. The Garden extended on farther than his excellent eyesight could see and into a hazy mist. Craig walked straight through and ignored the fountains and sculptures, his eyes climbing the many trees and hedges as he went. Paths broke off every now at then and led to ponds, burrows, statues, benches, and just about everything else you could think of. A couple of glossy ampitheres, small dragon like creatures with two wings and no legs, darted out of a bush and nipped at each other lovingly. Their green iridescent scales glittered as they disappeared into the treetops. Craig pushed through a tall tangle of Briar root and turned left down a familiar cobblestone path. He always ended up here. His feet stopped in a patch of blue ivy.

The courtyard had pale slate bricks and glowing blue stones inlaid to form a circle formation. Small plants sprouted up between the cracks and extended over the pathway like snakes. Lines of snapdragons and hyacinths separated the court from the hedges and gave the place a flowery scent. In the middle of the circle courtyard was a marble bench that sat beneath a tall honey locust tree that provided shade for the whole courtyard. On the bench, bent over and collecting a handful of flowers, was a woman in a flowing green dress. She was humming a tune that Craig recognized with a pang of anxiety. He had sang it to Tweek last night. She sat up and pushed back her long, golden hair. Her silky dress shimmered whenever she moved.

"Craig, honey. Come sit down." Pale blue eyes flecked with slivers of green smiled at him. Creases formed at the sides as she smiled, pale gold makeup was smudged over her eyelids and gave her a royal look.

"I can't, I have-" Craig snapped his mouth shut. He shouldn't be talking to her, he didn't even mean to start. The words were just pulled from him, he could never say no to his mother after all. Even when she was alive.

"I picked you sweet asylum." She cradled a bouquet of small white flowers in her arms. "Come smell." She offered them to Craig.

Craig's lip trembled but he ground his jaw. He forced his eyes from the woman and made a large arc around the courtyard to avoid even coming close to her. The Queen's solmen eyes followed him.

"You will come visit me, won't you? I haven't seen you since you were just a lad." He heard her standing.

Craig cast his eyes to the ground and forced himself to keep walking.

"Just smell them, darling." His mother's voice was in his ear. The sweet smell of honey hit his nose and took him back in time.

Suddenly he was just a child, he couldn't have been more than eight. The courtyard was spring full of life. Snow fluttered down from the clear blue and rested upon the open blooms and stems. His mother sat beneath the grand tree and wove him a crown of sweet asylum and leafy foliage. Spread out around her was her entourage. Tall fey with high cheekbones and wispy robes that fluttered in the breeze. A small girl with pale ginger hair rested on the bench and played with a toy rabbit. No one was bothered by the cold.

"Craig, come here darling!" His mother's sweet voice trickled over to him. His short legs propelled him across the ground. He met his mothers open arms with a giggle. She pulled him into her lap and fixed the crown atop his head. "My little Prince."

Craig smiled and hugged her. She hugged back, her soft arms carrying him. Even at such a young age the garden was playing tricks on him. His mother's image wasn't real. Craig fell to the ground as heavy footsteps pounded through the archway. His father's heavy form broke him from the illusion and made him jump to his feet.

"What did I tell you about coming here." His deep voice didn't boom, but it scared Craig into standing straight, his hands by his sides.

"I-I'm sorry, Father." Craigs high pitched voice fluttered out.

His father's red eyes narrowed, "Are you using glamour on me?"

Craig had often taken used his magic to make himself resembled his father less, and his mother more.

Craig shifted, his magic falling away. His skin became inky black, he resembled a glowing shadow more than a being.

"Get to the castle. You'll be fighting the hounds today. You must train to command the armies, pain builds strength." His father's voice chastised him as the vision faded away.

Craig gasped and pulled away from his mother. Returning to his normal height and size was disorientating and he slumped against a stone birdbath.

"Stay with me, Craig. It's so lonely." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Craig backed away, his fingers trembled for a moment before his face fell blank. He held his head up and turned his back on the memory of his mother. Strength had come from pain, and the perfect mask of apathy had come from that pain too. She followed him to the archway opposite of the one he'd entered through, her soft footsteps barely making a sound. She didn't plead with him or attempt to talk with him again as he left. A ball of sadness curled itself up in Craig's chest like a python and sent a wave of anguish throughout his vein before he pushed it away. The feeling of nothingness returned. He couldn't afford to wallow in his past at the moment, he had a mission.

The Garden ended abruptly after the courtyard. It had no more happy memories of Craig's to play on, and anything it couldn't play with it discarded. Craig glanced back at the courtyard, he could still vaguely see it in the distance. The large tree was barren, the stones cracked and overgrown with weeds. The thick boughs shifted and shut out Craig's view. There was no going back now.

A few more minutes in and the hedges opened up into a wide dirt road that led to the castle's gates. Craig breathed out through his nose and scanned the gate, two guards stood watch. He waited a few minutes under the guise of taking in the situation, in reality he was nervous and just a bit scared to be back. The King might have alerted the guards to capture him on sight. Craig clenched his fists and strode up to the gate with his chin tilted upwards. Act like you belong and you will, that's what he'd done his whole life.

The guards stood straight as Craig approached, their fists over their hearts. Craig's cold eyes flickered from one to the other.

"Prince Craig, it is an honor."

"Just open the gates, I must see my father." Craig sighed as if he was impatient. The guards stepped aside and the glittering gate slowly creaked open.

Craig gave them both looks and slowly resumed his way to the castle's grandhall. The yard was large and forested. The walk through gave Craig a moment to collect his emotions and hide them behind a large, concrete wall. His father could always read him easily, and that was a risk craig could not take. Tweek needed him in South Park, and Algrid needed him as a King.

Craig hadn't mentioned to Tweek or Kenny why he truly needed to bring down the King. While it was true he didn't wish to see South Park destroyed, his concerns for the humans were neither here nor there. His main concerns were for the people of Algrid. They were dying, a cruel tyrant on the throne that preached of victory and glory allowed towns to fall to famine and poverty as he built his armies. Craig had seen it first hand while he traveled with his troops. This needed to end, and he needed the help of the humans.

Ice seeped through the large stones of the castle wall, icicles hung down like streaks of blood. The large silver doors were shut, but Craig knew they would open when he approached. The guard that controlled the doors wouldn't lock him out, their life depended on a job well done. It's not like Craig would actually punish them, but they didn't know that.

Craig took one more shaky breath before approaching the doors. As expected they silently opened, allowing Craig to walk in. His boots clicked on the spotless tile ground. The entrance hall was massive, the ceiling extended up and was covered in murals and pale chandeliers that dropped down and provided muted, golden light. The floor was a long mosaic of sparkling blues and whites. The hall would nearly be beautiful, but the walls gave it a hellish look. Long black drapes bordered paintings of violent battle scenes and deaths. Long ago nicer painting were hung up, but they were destroyed and replaced. The hall extended on and opened up onto a grand staircase that spiraled up in two different directions. Slowly step by step the doors of the throne room appeared. Two elven guards, a male and female, stood in glittering tunics, sharp silver swords hung at their sides.

They both bowed their heads with their fists over their hearts when Craig approached. The male was vastly smaller than the other guard, with pale white hair and nervous black eyes. He must be fairly new. The taller one had broad shoulders and hard, set eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight, black braid that extended down her back. Craig recognized her from his days training guards. Tanz, top of her class and extremely deadly.

"General, it is an honor." Her voice was like a winter breeze as Craig peered up at her.

Craig swallowed, "Is the King in the throne room?" He hoped this wouldn't end in a fight, he didn't want to injure his best soldiers.

Tanz nodded curtly. "King Thomas has been expecting your arrival."

Craig felt a pang of nerves at the news, but quickly forced them away. He turned away from the guards as they opened the doors for him. Craig knew the layout of the throne room extremely well. Tall pillars with creeping ivy lined the walls to the tall ceiling. There was a dark throne that radiated power, with spires of ice sticking out of the back like deadly pikes. Arching windows allowed pristine light to flutter in from the world outside. There were secret passages that weaved in and out of the castle, many were in this room in case the monarchs had to escape from enemies. They were also there so soldiers could flood into the throne room to protect the Queen and King.

King Thomas sat upon his dark throne. His glowing red eyes watched Craig with a burning anger as he approached. Craig got down on one knee and bowed his head in a swift, flowing motion.

"My King." He forced himself to say in the least mocking tone he could muster. Maybe in a different universe he'd address the King as 'father', but events hadn't allowed them such a relationship.

"Stand." The King's gravelly voice boomed after just enough time to make Craig's knee ache.

Craig gratefully took the invite and forced himself up right. His knee nearly buckled under the sudden responsibility of holding him up.

"You were expecting me, my liege." Craig put on an air of complete boredom and impatience. His eyes grazed over the room in apathetic sweep.

"Yes. There were humans in Algrid, and I demand to know how they got here. I just now sent for you." The King's eyes narrowed and seemed to pick at Craig's brain. "You have arrived exceedingly quick."

Craig clamped his hands behind his back so they wouldn't tap nervously at his side. "I am doing all I can in South Park, I hav-"

"Enough." The King held up a fist. "That is not what I asked. How did they _**get here**_?"

Craig pressed his lips together. "There are many openings in the forest of South Park, civilians are constantly hiking."

The King considered this for a moment, his eyes bound in concentration. He nodded and gave Craig a too-wide grin. The back of craig's neck bristled and his hands instinctively flicked down to the daggers hanging on his belt. The King waved up his hand and Craig went sprawling to the ground.

"You think you can betray me, boy?" The King stood and peered down at Craig. Craig was held down by the gaze, his heart pounding in his chest. "I should end you at this moment, finish the job." The King raised his iron clad fist. Craig watched with wide eyes, his throat seemed glued shut. He couldn't even muster the will to squeak, much less charm his way out of this. The King lowered his fist causing Craig to internally flinch.

"Guards!" The doors banged open at the sound of his voice. Several pairs of armoured foot steps pounded into the room. "Restrain Prince Craig, and take him to the dungeon. I will deal with him later."

Craig's head was swimming as two hands jerked him to his feet. He looked at his detainers, men he had trained. How had the King known, did he suspect all along? Was this mission a set up from the start?

"Hold on." Tanz, along with a guard Craig didn't recognize, had begun to drag him towards the door.

"Tanz.." Craig whispered so silently he wasn't entirely sure she heard him. Her face betrayed no emotion, and she didn't acknowledge him at all.

The King took a step forward and jerked Craig's head up to look him in the eyes."One of your conspirators is dead. His body was left in the snow for the animals. The other, the one who spoke your name, somehow escaped. I have a new leader for the mission, surprisingly he is human… and very eager."

A human? Craig's mind struggled to even comprehend what was happening. What human in their right mind could possibly go along with this, unless they were being controlled.

"You look surprised, surprised how evil humans can be? You have grown attached, they are not your friends or pets. They are a virus, and we will exterminate them." The King paced back and forth. "My son, you are stripped of your title as General and as Prince. You will starve in the dungeon until it is time to invade, then you shall watch your friends burn alive."

"No, no!" Craig found his voice and struggled against the arms holding him. He surged forward in his fury and several guards had to grab and hold him back. He could feel his skin burning, a powerful surge pushed everyone away from him. The guards flew back over one another and fell to the ground in tangled lumps. Craig's chest heaved, his head lowered in preparation to attack.

The King smirked as if Craig's death glare was nothing more than an angry kitten.

"You do not _dare_ to hurt my friend." Craig seethed through his teeth. "You will only ensure your demise is infinitely more painful."

The guards couldn't help but stay on the ground with their mouths agape in fear. The Prince looked nearly a carbon copy of his father, with cold onyx skin and eyes that glowed with a hellish fire.

"While you waste time posturing here, my pawn, the human Cartman, will string his guts over the town. His eyes will be fed to crows, his-"

Craig let loose a guttural scream and leaped at his father. The King glided to the side and avoided Craig's attack. Craig grabbed his daggers and sliced across the King's side. The King staggered with surprise, Craig thrust his other other dagger into the King's arm. The metal slid past his metal gauntlet as if it was butter. Red blood was streaming from his wound, but the King looked more irritated than harmed. He growled and striked Craig. Craig tumbled across the ground and came to a stop when his back cracked upon a pillar. Pain surged throughout his body, and a stifled groan caught in his throat.

"Guards!" Anger filled the King's voice and jolted the once statue still fey to their feet. They collectively regained their wit and surrounded Craig's writhing form. They weren't even remotely gentle after their embarrassment. Without waiting for Craig to stop moaning in pain they jerked him to his feet. For good measure they bound his wrists and held a sword to his back as they pushed him towards the door.

Rage drained from Craig's system allowing exhaustion, along with worry, to take its place. Tears suddenly forced their way to his eyes, and in rapid succession he blinked them away. He bit down hard on his lip to distract himself from the strange feeling of sadness, blood trickled down his chin. He hadn't cried in forever, a general doesn't cry. Any one who wants to survive in the court of Algrid does not cry. He couldn't see Tanz, less friendly guards had taken her spot.

He was numb to the feeling of the leather that dug into his wrists and chaffed him until he bled. He was numb to the sharp sword that poked his back if he went to slowly. He caught a glimpse of himself in a dusty mirror as he passed through hidden halls to the dungeon. His hair wisped around his head like smokey ash. His red eyes still flickered with violence. A walking nightmare, that was what he was. Unable to bring anything but disappointment and harm.

The castle got colder as they went down. His escort had trickled down to just five. One leading the way, two holding his shoulders, and two bringing up the rear. One in the back was very poke happy. Air hung in the air, seemingly frozen. The cold didn't do much to Craig, he was born of cold after all, but any human would not survive half an hour down here.

Craig hung his head, thoughts of a blond haired spaz flashed through his mind and brought a brief smile to his lips. The time for self loathing was over, he needed to escape.

* * *

Oh wow, notes at the end too? :0 that's crazy

The next chapter could have one of two formats, and I want you guys to tell me which one you like better. It could flip between Craig and Tweek's point of views, or it could be centered on one of them and then the chapter the following week would be centered on the other until they meet up again. Which do you think would be funner and easier to read? Leave a comment, or message me, about it. I have plans this whole weekend so I'll start writing again on monday!


	7. Chapter 6

I can't remember if I ever said that this was a slow romance, oh well. I've been meaning to say that for the past five weeks if I haven't, but look you guys stuck around through all my plot bs. This chapter has a wee bit of fluff, and maybe even some sappy moments. I hope you enjoy, and if you do let me know because nothing warms my cold heart more than reading your comments.

* * *

Oppressive darkness filled the bedroom and soaked into Tweek's skin. Cold bled under the door and through the cracks in the window. The walls breathed and hissed cold. The street lights were dead outside. For a moment Tweek wondered if he was actually awake. His dreams had been pitch black too. Tweek pushed himself upright with heavy arms, his body felt like a corpse. Cold and dead. He reached out for a nonexistent bedside lamp. In his room he had a lamp and a nightlight that his parents seemed to covertly despise. Tweek didn't like the darkness. Tweek forced himself out of the warm comforter that he so longed to cocoon himself in. His whole body reeled as his bare feet touched the hardwood floor.

The previous day ran through his mind in brief flashes that left his head spinning. Who knew that the act of merely meeting up with Craig would have such dire consequences.

"C-Craig?" Tweek's voice cautioned a whisper in the silent darkness. He felt silly for expecting Craig to stay by his bed all night. He had more interesting tasks than babysitting Tweek. For instance he had to plan a murder. That's pretty interesting. Still, Tweek wished Craig was there. He couldn't help but feel strangely warm and safe around Craig, even if he was colder than ice.

Tweek's chest squeezed and he made small steps towards where he expected the door to be. His eyes adjusted to the dimness, he could make out several dark shapes of the scarce furniture. The masses could be horrifying monsters all the same. Motivation by fear spurred Tweek to beeline for the wall. Stony hands came into contact with the smooth walls and he felt his way to the light switch. Light failed to spring to life after Tweek flicked the switch many times.

"Come on." Tweek muttered to himself. He gave up on the light and opened the door. The hallway proved to be every bit as desolate as the bedroom. The stairs were the hardest obstacle to overcome. His feet tentatively scoped out each step, a painstaking task. Even in the living room the lamps and lights didn't work. The circuit breaker was most likely tripped. The responsible thing to do would be: find a flash light, fix the problem, be a man. Tweek decided he would walk home instead and hope Craig new basic home maintenance. He couldn't see well enough to find his shoes or clothes, but he had Craig's comfortable clothes. He wouldn't be nude.

The street lamps stood tall and unyielding, dead machines in the night. Faint light glimmered from the snowy ground. Tweek couldn't seem to find any stars, or even a moon, that could act as a light source. The sky was an abyss that encompassed South Park. A perk of being a secluded mountain town was a view of the milky way so spectacular it was nearly blasphemous. Tweek enjoyed watching the elusive stars, he gazed at them every clear night. Nothing disturbed him more than the sky being empty.

Tweek hissed as the snow bit into his bare feet. Snow drifted down from the sky and covered his frame in white powder. Tweek pulled up his hood and shoved his hands into his pockets, it'd be a long walk home. Perhaps the black sky wouldn't be so unsettling if there was someone, anyone, around. The street was void of cars, every house was dark. If not for the snow that glowed with fatigue, Tweek wouldn't have even been able to see where he was going. Temptation built inside him to make sure there was someone else in South Park; to knock at one of the houses until someone answered. He pushed the feeling away as his feet led him up Main Street. By now he couldn't feel his toes and he nearly slipped on the icy pavement. All the stores were dark. Even the neon signs at the bar that stayed open late were dead.

"Think. I-it's snowing, power can go out during snow storms." Tweek muttered to himself as reassurance. But it wasn't snowing hard enough to knock down wires, and if there was a heavy snowstorm he wouldn't be walking. "Wait… Is that…" Tweek swallowed an unsteady breath. Fire. A blazing bonfire it seemed like. Barely, just barely, Tweek could see the bright light all the way from the playground.

His dead feet staggered across the iced sidewalk. Fire threw flickering shadows that danced across the ground. A large mass of bodies crowded the basketball court.

Tweek stopped behind the gates to the park. His approach had gone unnoticed despite his raspy breathing and stumbling footsteps. His hands grasped the frozen metal gate for support. His whole body ached with immense pain, but he couldn't bring himself to care as his eyes soaked in the view.

Cartman stood behind a podium on top of a makeshift stage. He looked feverish, his eyes mad with power. Tweek had seen him pull crazy stunts before, he was always diving after power, money, and attention. He had put on many campaigns and speeches for evil agendas, but none so hellish as this. On stage with him was Butters, Stan, and a couple of fey in glittering tunics. Tweek's mind swam, what was this? The people of South Park stood in a huge mass, some of them too close to the fire, while Cartman raved like a madman.

"We will have limitless power! We will control the world!" Tweek couldn't tell if Cartman's flushed face was a product of passion or just a reflection of the roaring fire. Butters' eyes gleamed with an unnatural light as he nodded along to the speech. He had always followed Cartman, but this was insanity. "First we must sacrifice our enemies, the scum of humanity. Bring out the first sacrifice!" Cartman boasted, the crowd responded with jerky applause and distorted cheers. Tweek's chest heaved, even his mind struggled to make sense with all the magic that flooded the air. He needed to locate his parents and take them to safety. but Cartman's words had seized his attention.

"A sacrifice…" Tweek's stomach lurched, he had a sick feeling of who that might be. And as he was obviously the only one who was thinking straight, it was his duty to save the damsel in distress. The nervous, barefoot, freak happened to be the hero in this situation.

He'd never get through the crowd in time, his eyes scanned the playground for any alternate route. A cloaked figure on the pirate ship caught Tweek's eye before it disappeared into the shadows. Tweek blinked rapidly. Had he imagined the figure? If Cartman had men patrolling the perimeter. Tweek wouldn't even be able to set foot into the park without capture.

"The first sacrifice, a devious Jew!" A familiar redhead appeared on the stage with his arms bound behind his back. Two police officers passed him to Stan and Butters. Kyle's head lolled to the side, his hair resembling fire more than ever. His feet stumbled and he fell to his knees. Abducted from his bed, Kyle was still in his pajamas. Tweek surged forward as Cartman began prattling on about public enemy number one. He desperately clawed through the mass of unyielding bodies. His breathing hitched as the atmosphere grew more intense, he wasn't going to get there in time. A large body shifted and knocked him over. Tweek flailed to grab onto the nearest person, an old lady, which brought them both cascading down. This, at least, caused a distraction. The packed crowd acted like dominoes, person after person stumbling.

Cartman stopped talking, his furious eyes scanned the crowd for whoever dared to interrupt his speech. Tweek ducked behind the old woman and held his breath. It's possible Cartman didn't see him.

"Tweek! The Dark King promised me control of South Park if I brought him your head, I hope you understand!" Cartman smiled, his voice dripping false amity. "But don't worry, you'll still get to see the first sacrifice."

With a snap of his fingers, the guards began storming down the rickety stage. The crowd parted like the red sea to allow them the most direct path to Tweek. Glassy eyes watched the ethereal soldiers with awe. Tweek struggled to his feet, the old woman had grabbed onto his arm and refused to let go.

"For the Dark King." She murmured.

Tweek shoved her off and forced his frozen feet to propel him towards the stage. Stan and Butters were hauling Kyle closer and closer to the bonfire, it was only a matter of time. Tweek was streaming curses under his breath. The stress of soldiers chasing him, and having to stop a human sacrifice, was getting to him. He stumbled to the left in time for an angry fey with jangling metal armor to tackle Mr. Mackey.

"M'kay." Mr. Mackey droned on as his limbs tangled with the soldier's.

He broke through the crowd after what seemed like hours of a terrifying chase. He was a rabbit, a rabbit charging into a den of magical, power hungry wolves.

Stan and Butters yanked Kyle to his feet, causing his eyes to flutter open. His face was palid and sweat shone on his forehead.

"God damn it Cartman…" He muttered and gave a weak attempt to shake the hands off his shoulders. "Stan, please…"

"Stop it!" Tweek screamed. The stage still felt miles away, his legs swayed with every step. Behind him fey soldiers were shoving citizens to the ground to get at Tweek. He'd need a miracle.

"Drop him!" Cartman screamed with joy, a few lackeys in the crowd cheered along.

Tweek gaped, he begged himself to look away. The fire grew hotter, heating up Tweek to an uncomfortable warmth. He missed the cold.

Stan let go and Butters followed, Kyle's weight pushed him forward. Tweek lurched forward in some desperate attempt at a heroic ending.

Kyle's hair burned like fire, but never actually touched the flames. A body collided with Kyle's and sent them both tumbling to the snow. A few feet away a painful death awaited them both.

Cartman stopped, his face twisted with anger. Kyle groaned, proving he was still alive and kicking.

The mysterious hero stood up, and faced Cartman.

"You'll pay for this, fatass." The cloak figures deep voice was strong enough to boom across the park without the need to yell. Silence followed, silence and the sound of crackling fire. Tweek took this opportunity to run forward. Sure, he could've been smart and ran in the opposite direction. He could find a new town without a monster infestation, live long enough to finish high school, get a job. But something kept him here. Some invisible strings, and secrets so secret he hid them from himself. Tweek found himself standing beside the masked hero. Shoe-less, and weaponless, he was facing an impossible challenge. Yet his masked counterpart was not scared at all despite the certainty of their failure. Additionally he wore a mask, gloves, dark cargo pants, boots, and a purple shirt with an 'M' sloppily painted onto it.

His dark eyes flashed to Tweek and widened. Tweek knew those eyes.

"Kenny?" He breathed, a whisper loud enough for only himself to hear. His mind fumbled over the idea, the joy, and the impossibility of it all in the few seconds he had.

"AY! Get him, idiots!" Cartman screamed to his henchmen, yet his voice wavered with fear. His eyes darted to Kenny before he turned and ran off the stage.

Kenny attempted to make a go for him, but was pushed back by the two guards surrounding him. He backed up towards Tweek.

"Tweek, I have a plan." Kenny whispered under his breath. His eyes flicked from one enemy to another. "Take this," he pulled a knife with a blade about seven inches long from his belt, now he pressed it into Tweek's hand. "Stab, don't get stabbed."

"That's i-it? That's your plan!" Tweek couldn't even force himself to sound mad, Kenny was alive! A twitchy smile and scowl were fighting for dominance on his face. On one hand Kenny had somehow survived a stab through the chest, on the other it didn't matter seeing as how they were both about to die.

Kenny ignored him and charged the nearest fey, a tall man easily twice Kenny's size. He wasn't buff or scary like the hulk, more like a tall, angry, Olympic swimmer. Kenny dodged his block in a swirl of fabric and punched upwards. He resembled a young, poor batman.

The crowd seemed to regained some control now that the manipulative fey focused on Tweek and Kenny. Confusion swept through the crowd.

"There is nothing to see, head home." The larger fey boomed. Many citizens turned around and walked towards their homes. A few straggled to watch the fight.

The knife suddenly felt like it was made of osmium instead of carbon steel, it weighed down Tweek's whole arm. He fought the intense urge to drop the vile thing, he knew what was happening. The smaller fey, with onyx eyes and sculpted features, took slow steps forward.

"There is no need to fight." His words washed over Tweek like silk. "Give me your weapon."

Tweek felt his arm lift up involuntarily. He forced it back down with his other arm and scowled at the fey.

He smiled back, cruel and growing impatient. "Come, make friends. The King will spare you, you will see your co-conspirator once more."

Tweek backed up, the park courtyard was now barren aside from the fight and Kyle. Tweek saw Kenny take a staggering hit from the corner of his eye. Kenny wouldn't be able to last much longer, his labored breath filled the courtyard. Tweek could only imagine the mental strain he was enduring, fey mind tricks were powerful.

"My conspirator? D-do you mean Craig, is he with the King?" Anguish flooded Tweek's veins. The most rational answer was that Craig had always been working behind their backs. The way he had treated Tweek the night before proved that Craig cared. If he wanted Tweek dead he would've finished him when he was lying on that forest floor. Or when Tweek was helpless on his couch, or even when Tweek was asleep in his bed.

"Prince Craig," A cruel smirk drew itself across the handsome fey's lips, "I can tell you have… feelings for him. Would it help to know he will be executed for treason?"

"Shut up!" Tweek pointed the knife out, he had no intention to use the blade but now rage was boiling his blood. "You're l-lying!"

"I should not even be saying 'Prince', that traitor has been stripped of his title and power." The fey drew closer step by step. "He will be executed in South Park as soon as we have killed every last human here."

Tweek snapped and rushed forward, he thrust the knife into the fey's chest. An explosion of dust and snow blew into Tweek's eyes and mouth. No blood, no body. Twigs and berries dropped to the ground. Tweek backed up dazed, is that how faeries die?

The hairs on his neck stood up straight, instincts took over forcing him to duck.

"Humans always fall for that." A heavy foot kicked Tweek in the back. He fell to the snow and flipped over onto his back. He scuttled away, the knife clenched uselessly in one fist. The dark fey stood above him with cold eyes. Vicious, yet beautiful. Cold, but not in the way as Craig. Small tendrils of ice crept over Tweek's hands and legs they fastened him to the ground with incredible strength.

A long, thin sword formed in the fey's slender hand as Tweek futility pulled at his bonds. The frost sword glittered red firelight as it was drawn back, the fey's eyes and smile glinted with madness. Tweek braced himself and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Thwack!_

Tweek flinched, his neck fully prepared for the pain of the upcoming decapitation.

 _Thud!_

Wait, wasn't he supposed to make that noise. More specific, his detached head when it hit the ground. His eyes fluttered open. The dark faery was splayed out in the snow, his sword dissolved into ice particles. Perhaps he was just making a face-down snow angel, as you do. Kenny dropped the thick log, that he had somehow found on a playground, and spit blood onto the ground.

"Come on, Tweek! I give you the knife and I end up taking out both dudes." Tweek's eyes darted to the other body slumped over across the court.

"H-how?" Tweek stammered. His icy shackles were quickly dissolving into snow and dirt.

"Well, while you were over here monologuing, I used a choke hold on that big Popsicle monster." Kenny grinned and demonstrated a choke hold on the fey he'd hit in the head. "The perks of being smaller and faster than that dude over there." Kenny nodded to the large form a few meters away that was either unconscious or dead. "are that I can easily get around him and jump on his back."

Tweek took a moment to breath, a laugh forced itself from his frozen lips.

Kenny chuckled and held out a hand. Tweek took it and got to his throbbing feet.

"I was reaching for my knife." Kenny pointed to the steel knife still trapped in Tweek's clamped hand. "It was hella expensive."

"O-oh, sorry." Tweek held out the knife.

A smile spread across Kenny's face, showing off his bloodied teeth. "You idiot." He grabbed Tweek and pulled him into an embrace.

Tweek hugged back, throwing his whole body into it. Relief was finally allowed to settle in his mind. Kenny was _here_ , he was _alive_. A soft sob escaped Tweek's lips as he grinned. Kenny patted him on the back, he squeezed his eyes shut and sent a small thank you to any god that happened to be up there. He had died in that forest. He knew he'd come back, but he came back without the knowledge of what happened to Tweek. For all he knew Tweek had been ripped to shreds. When he woke up in his bed the whole town was acting strange, there was no sign or Tweek or Craig. His first thought was that they had failed, Tweek was dead and everything was up to him. He squeezed Tweek one more time to make sure the warm body was actually real before releasing him.

"What's u-up with…" Tweek motioned to Kenny's outfit. "The get-up?"

Kenny looked down embarrassed and flipped his cloak around idly. "It's, uh, something I wore as a kid to make Karen happy. She thought I was her guardian Angel, Mysterion." Kenny hid that fact that he still donned the alias of Mysterion to beat up bullies for his younger sister.

"That's r-really sweet." Tweek admitted.

"Enough of that. More fey will come. Speaking of fey, did you ever find Craig?" Kenny gritted out with slight hostility as he began wrapping up the wrists and ankles of the unconscious faery with duct tape. Tweek wondered if he had any food in those seemingly endless pockets.

"I d-did. He- he's a good guy, Kenny." Tweek wrapped his arms around himself. Kenny's eyes slid over Tweek's outfit; a blue hoodie and pants that definitely didn't being to him, and no shoes or socks.

"Uh-huh…" Kenny quirked an eyebrow. "What did he do to get you to say that?"

"He rescued me from the forest and patched me up." Tweek lifted up his borrowed hoodie to show off his bandages. The white cloth wrapped around his chest was stained with some tiny lines of crimson red. The cuts probably needed stitches, yet he didn't imagine he'd get to the hospital anytime soon. His bruise from earlier in the week was deep purple mixed with sickly green around the edges. Against his snow white skin, the bruise looked horrifying. "He was a-also very nice and c-caring." Tweek's voice cracked and he swallowed.

"Fine, maybe he isn't a total dick." Kenny begrudgingly sighed. "But he's still like 80 percent dick."

Tweek smiled softly, "Yeah, well we have to rescue that dick."

"Before we go rescuing anyone, you're gonna help me tape these two together. Then we're making sure Kyle isn't dead over there."

Tweek and Kenny dragged the small fey over to the larger one and bound the two together back to back. Tweek assumed they'd be fine out in the cold night, after all they lived in a freezing cold world. The bonfire was slowly dying as the thick logs burned into ash. The streetlights were still dead.

"What h-happened to the power?" Tweek chattered out between his clacking teeth. Craig's sweater wasn't doing him much good ever since he'd lifted up his shirt. He had let all the cold air in and was now paying the price.

"As far as I can tell Cartman and his goons shut it off. The electrical grid is being protected by a big troll, trust me I tried to get past it." Kenny shuddered as he crouched down to feel Kyle's pulse. "The smell was the worst part. Like rotten eggs farted into a hobo's shoe during summer in Arizona."

"... Alright. So that's their plan, m-make the whole town defenseless and freeze them. Taking over the town will be easier than taking c-candy from a dead body." Tweek pulled at his hair in slow motions. "We have to get power b-back on. Even I'm f-freezing my ass off."

"That's because you're not wearing shoes, idiot." Kenny shook Kyle's shoulders. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Kyle muttered something about thermodynamics under his breath. His eyes remained shut.

"Wow, what a nerd." Kenny leaned back and thought for a moment. "Do you think slapping someone conscious actually works?"

"I f-feel like that would just make them more unconscious."

Kenny shrugged and rubbed his gloved hands together. "It's worth a shot." he brought back his hand. "This is for your own good."

Tweek flinched as the slap echoed through the park. "You didn't h-have to bitch slap him."

"I have some pent up anger. Plus he's not awake to feel it." Kenny sighed and hung his head. "Grab his feet."

After a couple of hurried minutes, Tweek and Kenny managed to pick Kyle. The red head was thin and athletic, but boy was he heavy. They scurried across the park like two crabs trying to move a couch. Kenny led the way, which meant Tweek had to tell him when he was about to run into things. Kenny hit two trees and one bench before they made it to the street south of the park. The shady part of town was briefly nice about ten years ago. The 'shady' part of town consisted of Kenny's house and the abandoned city project of SoDoSoPa. Now all the windows were broken, the once pristine walls defiled with bad graffiti and water damage. Junkies often inhabited the abandoned buildings, making this part of town worse than before.

Tweek was huffing by the time they reached Kenny's small house. Like every other house, his was dark and impossible to tell if it was empty or not. Tweek had a feeling that Mr. And Mrs. McCormick wouldn't like them showing up in the middle of the night with an unconscious classmate. But then again they were most likely still under that strange spell.

Kenny didn't go for the front door, instead he headed for the backyard.

"I fixed up the shed into a little hang out. My dad never comes back here anyways." Kenny huffed out between strained breaths. "There's a gas generator. If we can get that going we'll have power and heat."

Kenny bashed the door open with his back and they dropped Kyle onto the dirty floor. He probably would've been better off if they had left him at the park.

The shed was tiny, but three people could be comfortable in there. Very cozy, but comfortable.

Kenny went outside and to the back of the shed to mess with the generator. Tweek took the moment to sit down and tuck his feet under his legs. He rubbed at his toes and hoped they wouldn't fall off.

After a few moments a dinky light bulb buzzed to life, and a small space heater close to the center of the room came to life with a warm glow. Tweek scooched closer to the heater and allowed the warmth to drive away the biting cold.

Kenny disappeared for a short while, but he came back with gifts. He had gone inside and brought Tweek socks and shoes as well as a couple of blankets, a pillow, and food and water. He had changed into his neon orange parka and jeans. His hood was down, allowing his hair to glow like spun gold into the dim yellow light.

Tweek covered his feet, thankful the shoes fit, and opened himself a bag of knock off Doritos. Kenny slid the pillow under Kyle's head and set a blanket over him.

"What next." Kenny's voice was weary as he slid next to Tweek. His hand played with the threads of his jeans.

Tweek explained what the fey had told him at the playground; Craig's treason, his imprisonment, and ultimately his execution. Kenny's shoulders slumped in with the bad news.

"Okay, so magical faery rescue?" Kenny ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Kyle stirred and opened his eyes. He peered at Kenny, then at Tweek.

"Dear God, where am I?" He pushed himself up and looked around the small shed. "Why does my face hurt?"

"The power's out and we saved you from being burned alive in a huge bonfire." Kenny tossed Kyle a chocolate bar.

"I remember that. Cartman tried to kill me!" Kyle growled. "I can't believe this! I'm calling the police." He patted at his pajama pockets. "Does anyone have a phone?"

"The power is out." Kenny stated. "Our only cell phone tower is probably down."

"Well there's only one power distribution grid here, there should be back up generators to get the main generator going. We just have to get there and start them up." Kyle began muttering plans to himself and drew out some lines in the dust on the floor.

Maybe Kyle being a huge science nerd would come in handy.

"H-he could get the power back o-on." Tweek muttered to Kenny.

"Yeah, but what about that troll." Kenny whispered back.

"Trolls are afraid of lightning. They're also dim-witted and slow. We could trick it into thinking there's lightning, spook it off." Kyle spoke up. He flushed when Kenny and Tweek gaped at him. "I can like stuff other than math and science."

"I could kiss you right now." Kenny offered with a smile. "You're a genius!"

"I'd rather if you didn't."

"Okay, y-you two go do t-that." Tweek stood up. The feeling had returned to his hands and feet, and those Doritos had given him strength. Now he needed to rescue his fey Prince.

"Where are you going?" Kenny blocked the door.

"I'm going home to get a h-hat and a thicker jacket, then I'm going to find Craig." Tweek attempted to dodge around Kenny.

"No you aren't, that's a suicide mission! You don't know where he's at or how to get there!" Kenny pushed Tweek back into the room.

"I'm g-going!" Tweek didn't feel like screaming and arguing, but he had to do this. And if he died trying to save Craig, well in his mind it was worth it.

"Why? For some fey bastard? You'll get yourself killed!" Tweek shoved Kenny off of him.

"I'm with Kenny, faeries aren't nice. They're tricksters, they play with emotions and usually it ends with humans dying or getting hurt." Kyle interjected. Tweek scowled at him and his knowledge of mythological creatures.

"I don't c-care! He'd do the same for me and I a-am going to find him, just try and stop me!" Tweek stormed towards the shack door and threw it open. Craig stared at him, his crystal blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly parted in awe. His gloved fist was held up as if he was about to knock.

"C-Craig!" Tweek stammered. That was easy.

"What?!" Kenny peeked over Tweek's shoulder.

Craig licked his lips and opened them again as if to say something. He pressed them together and instead dove on Tweek. Tweek stumbled back as Craig's arms wrapped around his waist and fastened there as if he expected Tweek to evaporate. His head burrowed against Tweek's neck, his inky hair rustling against Tweek's chin. Tweek immediately felt embarrassed, embarrassed at how happy he was. He couldn't keep his smile hidden. Tweek hugged back, the frost from Craig's clothes melted under his warm skin. Craig mumbled something, his lips brushing over Tweek's skin, and the vibrations buzzed against Tweek's collar bone. Craig's body wasn't warm, the coolness from his skin sparked across Tweek's bare neck and sent a shiver down his spine. It felt right.

"I thought I was too late." Tweek could just faintly make out the whisper. Craig breathed in one more shaky breath before slowly releasing Tweek and straightening his tunic. He gave a small cough and looked anywhere but Tweek's face. His pale cheeks were dashed with redness, but his lips were tugged up at the sides. Tweek moved to the side and allowed Craig to come in.

"Thank you." He nodded.

Kenny held up his arms. "Do I get the same treatment?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Craig replied in a slightly breathless voice.

"Wow, icy." Kenny looked at the floor. "Um, yeah, no. I don't die. Or actually I do die, I've died about one hundred times, yet here I am."

Tweek reeled at the thought, he had held onto the distant hope that Kenny had somehow made it out of Algrid alive. "That's impossible." Tweek muttered.

"Yeah, well I can prove it. I have a gun if you to see." Kenny patted his pocket with a lazy grin.

"N-no! God!" Tweek held up his hands. "Please don't."

"Good, because it hurts like hell for about five seconds."

"That's amazing." Craig examined Kenny like a scientific specimen. "How? I've never seen anything with that power."

"I don't know." Kenny swatted Craig's hand away from his ear. "Let's get back to the plan-"

"The King is preparing to march to South Park, now is the time to attack." Craig started as if only now remembering.

"We need to get the power back on or the citizens will freeze to death." Kyle stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'll go with Kyle." Kenny forced a grin from his face. "If I die it'll be easier to meet up in town than in another world. Go with Craig, Tweek." He winked at Tweek.

"Good idea, we need to leave soon-" Craig straightened, his hand reaching towards his side. "Wait, I hear someone." His serious demeanor quieted everyone.

Tweek shifted on his feet, he was right next to the door and didn't want to be the first one stabbed.

The door slammed open. A flash of metal darted across Tweek's vision. The fey didn't make it a foot in before screaming in pain, a dagger embedded deep in his shoulder. Craig had one hand extended outward, his other held an identical dagger. The fey pulled at the weapon in his shoulder, silvery blood cascading from his wound.

"Run!" Craig commanded Kyle and Kenny as ice formed around their attackers legs and torso. "Get that power on!"

Kenny grabbed Kyle.s arm and pulled him to a loose board. He moved it and shoved Kyle through, he gave Tweek one last grin before disappearing.

Tweek backed up towards the wall as Craig grabbed his dagger from the incapacitated fey.

"Tweek, come with me." Craig held out his hand. He looked more royal with his dark cloak and tunic. His black hair was tousled, yet that didn't stop his sharp jaw and intense eyes from making him strangely alluring.

Tweek swallowed his apprehension and grabbed Craig's hand. Craig ran his fingers over Tweek's palm and tightened his grip. Together they ran out of the shed, past the rotting wooden fence and into the dark street.

"Can I ask, how did y-you escape?" Tweek puffed as they ducked into a roadside ditch to avoid oncoming headlights. Someone was driving.

"Well…"

Craig's breath hung in the air in thick puffs. His cell was only a few feet wide with a straw bed and a small bucket as a restroom. His daggers had been taken. Clamped on his wrists were leather restraints embedded with magical symbols. Those symbols blocked Craig's natural powers, they violated his very being. He let out a shaky breath and rested his head against the stone wall behind him. In his small prison he had all the time in the world to think about escaping. Although he didn't have any actual tools. He couldn't even use himself as a tool anymore.

There was one ironclad door, which was barred and guarded from the outside. The only light came from a small slit underneath the door. Craig's eyes had adjusted to the scarce light and allowed him to trace nonsensical patterns on the dirt floor.

He could attempt to bribe a guard. But his throat felt like sandpaper, he definitely wasn't at his most charming. And there wasn't any guard in Algrid who would betray the King.

"So what? You're just going to give up?" Craig muttered to himself with a sigh.

A loud clunk bounced off the stone as metal locks disengaged. The dim torch light that flooded his cell was blinding. Craig stood and glared at his captors, he wouldn't be going down without a fight.

"Relax." A scared voice whispered. The small fey that had guarded with Tanz glanced nervously over his shoulder. "My name is Lapis, I'm here to rescue you." He shook his head as if he didn't believe himself, his white hair sparkled in the torch light.

"Rescue?" Craig stood up straighter, his shoulders tense. This could easily be a trap.

"Hurry, the next guard shift will be here any moment. We have to go." Lapis's large eyes watched Craig carefully as he stepped out from the cell. He looked scared, like he expected Craig to attack him. Once Craig was out of the way he locked the dark prison once again.

"Take off these binds." Craig held up his wrists.

"I-I can't, those are guarded with powerful magic. But Tanz can, She is an amazing mage." Lapis hurried down the corridor. His small foot taps reminded Craig of a mouse as they walked.

Craig moved silently, his dark aura blending in perfectly with the shadows.

Lapis stopped in the middle of a hallway and touched the stone wall. "Here." He whispered and pressed his nail against the wall. Tap, tap, tap. The stones rumbled and began moving like gears to reveal a secret staircase leading upwards. Once they were safely inside, Lapis allowed himself to breathe. His legs were shaking and Craig had a sudden urge to comfort him.

"Come on, Tanz will get you out of here." Lapis started up the stairs on unsteady feet.

The problem with going far underground is that to get back up you have to climb a lot of stairs, _a lot_. Craig thought he was fit, hell he could outrun wolves, but by the time he reached the top of the stairs his thighs were burning with a vengeance. His calves felt like jelly so he allowed himself to lean against the wall. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead despite the frigid air.

"Elevators. When I'm King… There'll be elevators." Craig huffed out between breathes.

Lapis chuckled and grabbed Craig's arm.

"There is still more to go, in the other room Tanz has gathered." Lapis pried him from the wall and led him to a large meeting room. A long, oak table spanned the length of the room. Obviously it hadn't been used in years, aside from the station of alchemy ingredients and books that had been set up. Tanz was nose deep in a leather bound book the size of a pillow.

"Tanz, I've got him!" Lapis smiled and pushed Craig into the room.

"Excellent. Prince Craig, allow me to remove your restraints."

Craig slipped into one of the many wooden chairs and held up his wrists. Tanz carried over a small crucible filled with a mushed up mixture that gave off the strong scent of iron. Craig's nose crinkled in disgust.

"This should work." She grabbed a good sized blob and lathered it over the leather bonds. After she decided they were completely lathered, she gave them a nod and reached into her pocket. She brought out a small, dry branch. Craig didn't see how making his wrist cuffs smell bad would free him, but he held his tongue as the small branch sprung to life. The fire wasn't hues of orange and red, it flickered grey and gave off no observable heat. "If this burns tell me, because it's not supposed to." Tanz flicked the branch onto the sticky mixture and the whole thing exploded in a flash of green light.

Craig yelped and waved his fiery arms away from his face. The fire faded as fast as it had begun. The once beautiful, engraved leather was now a mess of grayish, scorched fabric that Craig slapped away. It crumbled and fell to the floor with a plop.

Craig held up his unscathed hands and examined as they faded from pitch black to a pale tan.

Tanz and Lapis both saluted Craig when he turned to them.

"My liege, we will help you defeat the false King. His reign has cost many lives, and there is a fire among the people. They are unhappy." Tanz spoke in a soldier's voice, but she smiled faintly. "You have allies." She added. Lapis held up a sheath and presented it to Craig, his weapons.

Craig smiled back, his power was returning. He had allies. And now he had his deadly daggers back.

"I have to get to South Park." Craig hastily wrapped the leather around his waist and fastened it. "My friend, he-"

"Is in danger, no doubt. We can escort you to the forest." Tanz nodded.

"We must hurry."

Tanz, Lapis, and Craig sneaked into the main hall courtesy of another hidden passage. The main door was a straight shot to freedom, but the wrong shot. The most obvious path out of the castle was through the front gate, the heavily guarded front gate. And there would be even more guards crawling over the grounds as soon as Craig was discovered missing.

"We cannot go through the front door. The kitchen has an exit." Lapis whispered.

"It's a dangerous risk to head deeper into the castle." Tanz murmured back.

"We have to try. I will fight a whole army to get out if I must." Craig strode down the hall. He knew the layout of the castle by memory. He knew of closets, dark corners, and heavy tapestries they could take cover in. The walls loomed like watchful giants, the floor seemed to stretch on forever like no man's land. Adrenaline rushed through Craig's body and heightened his senses. He had dreadful anticipation for a battle he hoped would not occur.

The kitchen was close to the help's living quarters. Brownies and house gnomes did most (all) of the cleaning and cooking. They enjoyed their privacy and worked in peace. Hopefully they weren't aware of Craig's current fugitive status. Brownie bites hurt like a mother.

They rounded the bend to the kitchen door. Craig stopped and quickly back peddled straight into Lapis.

"Guard." He hissed quietly and held a finger to his lips.

"Did they see you?" Lapis asked with worried eyes.

Craig peeked his head around the corner and peered at the guard. She appeared to be sleeping while leaning against the wall. "I don't think so. She's asleep."

A devious smile spread across Tanz's face. "Leave this to me."

Tanz strode up to the kitchen with heavy set eyes. "Soldier! Asleep on the job?" The poor fey girl sprang awake, nearly knocking her helmet off in the process. "A troll could've got past you!" Tanz yelled.

"I was resting my eyes, I swear." The girl stood up straight, fear evident in her eyes.

"It's time to switch guards. Move along!" Craig wasn't sure if the fey girl actually believed that, but she was intimidated enough to scamper away as fast as she could.

They entered the kitchens and blocked the door with a barrel.

"Guards don't change for another hour, they'll know something is up. We have to move." Tanz stacked a box of glowing apples on top of the barrel and nodded.

The kitchen has three parts, washing and preparation, cooking stations, and storage. The three separate rooms were large enough to feed a castle. They were running through lines of magical ovens when the door to prep burst down with a large boom.

Craig forced his legs to go faster, storage housed delivery docks, a.k.a their exit.

"Stop them!" A voice rang out.

As Craig ducked into storage the tiled wall by his head exploded in a shower of ceramic. A sharp knife impaled deep in the wall.

"We aren't going to make it." Tanz huffed. She pulled Craig into a mop closet and locked the door.

"What are you doing? We're trapped in here!" Craig hissed.

"Lapis will distract them for a moment, I know a spell that can get you to South Park." Tanz grabbed a bottle of cleaner off the wall and dipped her fingers into it. She began sprawling archaic signs onto the wall. "Just put your heart in the right place."

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Craig didn't mean to sound pushy, but that would've been much easier.

"The spell is exhausting, I'll be out be out for a while after I cast it. I didn't want to do it soon after that unbinding spell, but desperate times." Tanz shrugged her shoulders and dropped the cleaner. That meant she would be captured in Craig's place.

Craig opened his mouth to protest, but she shut him up with a glare.

"The fate of the kingdom rests in your hands." She moved Craig into the middle of the room. The hum of low chanting filled the room and vibrated off the walls. From the wall, the symbols began to emit a languid red glow that cast Craig's face in a warm bath of light. His stomach felt heavy as the chanting grew louder.

 _Bam!_

A body thudded against the wooden door. Tanz's voice wavered, the glow flickered. She squared her shoulders and put more force into her words.

The symbols erupted in dazzling white light as the door burst inwards. Tanz collapsed underneath the weight of the door and the exertion of the spell. Guards burst in and then everything went white.

 _Put your heart in the right place_.

The sentence floated through Craig's mind. Where was his heart? If you asked he would say his home, Algrid. The spell fought that. Craig forced himself to think, he was burning away. The spell couldn't transport him without a destination. Angelic blonde hair flashed through his mind, soft green eyes.

 _There_ , Craig whispered to the light.

He hit the ground, his stomach churning and his eyes on fire. He gasped in a breath of air.

A small shack sat in front of him, arguing could be heard inside.

"This isn't exactly what I pictured." Craig pushed himself up and took unsteady steps toward the shack.

"- that's when you opened the door." Craig whispered. They had made it deep into the forest, yet a manhunt was still going on as far as they could tell. They needed to remain as quiet as possible.

Tweek stopped underneath a tall blue spruce and absorbed the story. Part of him wanted to blurt out his genius mission to save Craig, but embarrassment won over. Instead he let out a low chuckle.

"What?" Craig leaned next to Tweek and stared at him with a soft smile.

"It's j-just, I was going to rescue you." Tweek laughed. "No plan, or supplies, I don't even know where the castle is at!" Tweek clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his growing laughter.

Craig pulled his wrist away from his mouth and met Tweek's eyes. "I don't think that's funny, that is the bravest thing anyone's ever thought about doing for me." He whispered earnestly.

Tweek's heart squeezed, Craig was staring up at him with those large eyes.

"Is there a b-bug on my face?" Tweek breathed as Craig's eyes gingerly grazed over his features.

"You're beautiful." Craig whispered and freed Tweek's wrist.

Tweek's back dug into the tree, bark caught on his hoodie and poked through in sharp pinches. His heart stopped and then started again ten times faster, his mind was absolutely blank. Had he just been called beautiful? By a prince? No, not by a prince. It didn't matter that Craig was a prince, it mattered that Craig was Craig. Craig had called him beautiful.

Tweek licked his lips and smiled softly, "Craig, you're insane." he whispered.

"Definitely, because I wouldn't have the guts to say this if I wasn't. In Algrid I realized where my heart is, and it's not with the throne. It's with you." Craig voice was soft as he ran his fingers over Tweek's hand. "You make me feel weird, and scared, and I don't want to lose you."

Tweek shivered, Craig was so close. If he just bent his head down their foreheads would touch. That's what he did, he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Craig's. If he was reading the situation wrong this would all blow up in his face.

Craig leaned his head upwards and faintly smiled. "Please don't tease me, Tweek. I can handle rejection."

"I'm n-not rejecting you." Tweek quirked his lips and peeked his eyes open. The words came out choppy and nervous.

Craig breathed a soft sigh of release and shut his eyes. He brushed Tweek's hand and their fingers intertwined. Craig ran his other hand up Tweek's arm and around his shoulder.

Tweek's breathing hitched and his cheeks heated up as Craig's fingers danced across the back of his neck and tangled into his hair.

"Craig." Tweek croaked out. His mind was running wild with every soft caress, every time Craig brushed his skin it conjured tingles that scorched his nerves.

"Mmm?" Craig gazed up at Tweek, his pupils were endless. His eyes like small solar eclipses. A ring of baby blue shone around the edges of his pupils and made them infinitely more dark.

Craig's shallow breathing brushed against Tweek's cheek, mixed with the cold air it felt as if the night was caressing him.

Craig leaned in and drew his lips across Tweek's cheek. The small gesture tore at Tweek's heart. Cold spread across Tweek's flushed cheek, the two temperatures caused a flurry of butterflies to come alive in his stomach.

Craig had intended for it to end there, yet he found himself wandering closer to Tweek's lips. He tightened his grip on Tweek's hand and brought it up to his chest.

"P-please…" Tweek whispered and leaned his head against Craig's cheek, he was a mess of emotions and gooey anticipation.

Craig pulled back, just short of Tweek's lips, and covered his mouth with the back of his palm.

"I'm sorry." His voice trembled. He wasn't going to force this. "I should have asked for your permission. I will do this courtship correct." He pulled Tweek's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Tweek rubbed his cheek where the zing of Craig's kiss still lingered in faint wisps. "I would've said y-yes."

Craig gleamed and ran his hand down Tweek's shoulder, he allowed it to drop by his side. "I don't mean to cut this short, but we must be going. I don't think I can fight well enough to protect you with how distracted I am."

"I could protect y-you just as easily." Tweek added with playful grinned.

"I know you could," Craig said with such honesty it surprised Tweek, "are you ready?" Craig ran his thumb over the palm of Tweek's hand in a soothing motion.

Tweek nodded, his stomach clenched with nerves and alleviation every time he met Craig's eyes.

Craig swept over the forest around them for enemies. Then, with Tweek's hand held tightly in his, he led them into a different world.


	8. Chapter 7

This has been my busiest summer, I haven't had a free weekend so far because of family events. And I still procrastinate like crazy, I wrote and edited this chapter last night, in a year I'm going to go to college and still totally procrastinate. /distant screaming/

But I'm just going to eat my toaster stroodle and upload this instead of worrying, I hope your summers aren't plagued by worrisome thoughts.

Enjoy your mornings with some creek, because who doesn't love creek? Leave a comment if you do, I'm actually going to reply today because I feel bad that I don't.

* * *

Kenny sat crouched behind a frosted bush and examined the electrical grid. Metal beasts stood behind a chain link fence, void of their voltaic blood. Kenny was more interested in the lumbering troll that stood outside the door to a squat brick building. Its shaggy, tangled hair housed stray moss and twigs. Its face looked as if someone had made a clay sculpture of a boar and then dropped it, resulting in an ugly mess of features. It stood nearly ten feet high, but instead of being intimidating and hunking, it was crouched over and drawing in the snow with a tree branch.

"Are we going to make a move?" Kyle whispered next to him. His brow quirked in irritation. Obviously he had not planned on spending a school night attempting to defeat a troll. He had a physics test tomorrow and had gone to bed early.

Kenny had planned on getting high and accepting the end of the world, then Tweek and Prince boy had shown up. With how weird the night was getting, maybe he had gotten high and this was some hyper realistic acid trip. If it was, he would make Kyle stop complaining.

"How do we create fake lightning?" Kenny whispered back, his blue eyes sliding to Kyle. "This plan isn't exactly the best. We could always go with mine." Kenny grinned.

Kyel rolled his eyes. "If you can find a tank, we'll go with your plan."

"Hey, at least in my plan we have protection!" Kenny grumbled and turned back to the troll. Even from this distance he could faintly smell the rot of the beast.

Kyle furrowed his brows and rubbed his chilled arms. "Um, okay. Well again, if I can get the generators on and overload the transmission towers it could create a large burst of electricity that _resembles_ lightning. That or maybe Thor will fly down from the sky and offer to help." Kyle added sarcastically.

Kenny mentally slapped himself for agreeing to stay behind and deal with the troll. Craig and Tweek must be having the time of their lives in faery land, surrounded by beautiful mermaids and nymphs. At least that's what Kenny thought Algrid must look like. After this is all over he should take a vacation there, assuming Tweek and Craig manage to overthrow the King and don't die in the process.

"I guess you'll need a distraction? I'm the best fucking distraction around." Kenny grumbled and gathered a load of rocks into his pockets.

"Try not to die, I know you can come back or whatever, but don't die." Kyle frowned at the thought of seeing Kenny splayed across the ground. It felt nostalgic, brief images of Kenny dead in all sorts of scenarios flashed through his mind. So much blood, everywhere. He shook them away with a shudder, he couldn't have actually witnessed those gruesome deaths. He would remember if he had, right?

Kenny stepped out from their covert shade, apathetic determination splayed across his face.

"Hey ugly!" Kenny grabbed a stone out of his pocket and chucked it. It thwacked against the troll's head and plopped into the snow.

The troll looked up from his Picasso masterpiece. His pale red eyes searched lazily for whatever hit him.

"I could be chillin' at home home watching Game of Thrones and drinking Pepsi." Kenny grumbled to himself and threw another stone. "But no, instead I'm here with a hairy stench monster." The troll lumbered to a standing position, crushing any poor plants and insects that got trapped beneath its massive feet.

It roared, a deep sound that rattled Kenny's bones. He quirked an eyebrow and drew his lips together.

"This just might be the most painful way to die yet." Kenny pondered to himself as the troll took short steps towards him that sent quakes down into the earth. Sure, getting impaled by a ton of sharp rocks was bad. Being torn in half was not pleasant, and burning to death hurt like a bitch. But maybe being chewed or crushed to death- it really depended on whether the troll was peckish or not- by such a smelly creature would top those.

Kenny whistled a tune and threw another stone, this one particularly pointy. The troll reared and howled as the stone clocked him in the eye. Blue blood leaked down the trolls face, dripping like a faucet.

"Oh shit." Kenny turned and bolted as the troll came rampaging at him, now extremely angry. Kenny ditched into the bushes, the fabric of his jeans catching on the barbed branches. The troll didn't have the same problem as his legs destroyed everything in their path.

Kyle covered his head as the trolled thundered past him. He expected it to flatten him, however it chased Kenny with a murderous fire in its eyes. He took the opportunity to scrambled from the foliage, his frozen legs pushing him to the building in record time. Playing basketball had its perks, such as powerful thighs.

He stopped as he came upon the metal door, a large sign read ' _Authorized personnel only. Trespassers with be prosecuted.'_

Kyle frowned at the sign. "Yes, because a piece of metal is going to keep me out."

Kyle turned the door knob, expecting the door to remain shut. It swung open with a metallic groan and Kyle shrugged. Cartman hadn't expect anyone to make it past the troll. "If he wanted something truly horrifying to guard the grid he should've stayed here himself," Kyle grinned and chuckled to himself.

"God dammit, hurry up!" Kenny shouted from somewhere deep within the forest.

Kyle flicked on the small flashlight he'd found next to the door and headed into the barren room. Dust particles floated about in the musty air, Kyle felt like he'd just stepped into an ancient sarcophagus. The flashlight's pale yellow glow flickered and did little to relieve the darkness. Kyle would have to speak to someone about that, basic safety protocols are important. He hummed and creeped through the hallway. A big red door marked 'Generator Room' appeared.

"Well, that was easy." Kyle hurried through the door, his mind flashing back to Kenny.

Kenny's jacket snagged on a tree branch, yanking him back. He hissed, he should've patched up that hole before. The troll swung it's stick at Kenny's head. How was it so fast? Kenny yelped and ducked, the stick grazing his hair. As the troll lined up another shot, his fingers unzipped his jacket with a slight tremble.

"Annoying creature!" The troll swung his large stick again, this time ripping Kenny's jacket away from the tree.

Kenny fell to the dirt and laughed weakly, he was somehow still alive. The troll examined the orange material, surprised that it didn't hold Kenny's mangled body.

He rolled over and sneaked into the trees on his elbows. The troll circled the tree where Kenny had been and rubbed it's head. Kenny crawled further away, sharp branches and stones digging into his flesh. He found a suitable tree, a large fir, and pressed his back to to the bark. The cold was biting his exposed arms, and even nipping at his chest. His thin white shirt wasn't meant for such chilly weather, that's why he had his jacket. His hole filled jacket that had almost got him killed. Kenny wrapped his arms around himself and peeked his head around the trunk. The troll was nowhere to be seen. Kenny leaned back and sighed, he wouldn't be dying today. At least not yet.

"There you are!" A grumbling voice boomed beside him.

Kenny flew to his feet, his heart racing a million miles an hours. The troll should not have been that quiet coming up on him. Weren't trolls super duper loud?

The troll swung its branch, now decorated with fashionable orange parka. Kenny moved, but too slow. The bark clawed against his shoulder, ripping through his shirt and mutilating his skin. He banged against the ground, the force dragged the air from his lungs. His head thudded against the snow, black spots and stars exploded across his vision. He gasped, pain shooting throughout his chest.

The troll took a few lumbering steps and positioned itself at Kenny's feet. It raised it's club and lined it up with Kenny's head.

"Goodbye, tiny man."

Kenny winced, his wide eyes unable to do anything but stare up at his impending doom. Clubbed to death, not exactly what he had expected.

Light flashed across the sky and over the treetops. Sparks flew from the transmission towers in beautiful patterns. The troll took a fumbling step back, its face showing something that resembled terror. With such thick, unmoving features it's a little hard to tell.

"Thor!" It exclaimed, the stick slid from its hand as it sheildied its eyes. It stumbled from left to right, nearly stepping on Kenny, as it processed an escape route. It finally choose to sprint off into the woods, far away from Kenny.

Kenny smiled as the electricity sizzled around the towers he could barely make out through the obscuring trees. Even if the sparks caused a fire, he couldn't be happier as the troll ran into the forest. Its footsteps shook the ground until it was well out of sight. Kenny sighed and let his head fall against the cold ground. Pain still throbbed throughout his chest area, his ribs must either be broken or bruised. At least his left arm was warm, burning warm in fact, from all the blood that oozed from his broken skin. He couldn't move that side of his torso at all without severe pain. He reached up his right arm and poked at his shoulder. His hand came away, the fingers covered in rich blood.

"Great." Kenny muttered and used his good side to push himself into a sitting position.

Light shined through the trees and landed on his face. Kenny flinched and covered his eyes.

"Don't blind me."

"Are you okay?" Kyle got closer and ran his flashlight over Kenny's shoulder. His face wrinkled involuntarily. "That's disgusting."

"Wow, that made me feel so much better." Kenny held up his arm. "Help me stand."

Kyle frowned. "Dude, I don't want blood all over my pajamas."

Kenny waved his arm. "I fought a troll, I think you can handle some fucking blood."

Kyle rolled his eyes and allowed Kenny to wrap his arm around his shoulder. He hauled him up with a grunt.

"Gross, it's so warm." Kyle shuddered, his free hand holding the flashlight shook as they walked back towards the main road. One arm was wrapped around Kenny's waist in an attempt to steady him. Kenny panted as they moved down a rocky slope towards the road. His face was pale, Kyle wondered how much blood he had lost. Surely not enough to die, after all just his shoulder was mangled.

"I can't believe your plan worked." Kenny gritted through his teeth as they hit asphalt. "Science can be handy, I guess."

"I'm just glad everything didn't explode." Kyle breathed, a thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead from exertion. His mom was going to kill him for getting his pajamas so dirty; blood, oil, and grass stains. The holy Trinity of a bad time.

"So the power should come back on, right? You didn't use all the power scaring away that troll?" Kenny sagged against Kyle, nearly knocking them both over.

"Woah!" Kyle steadied him. He stopped walking, his eyebrows drawn in concern. "We have to get you medical attention."

Kenny shook his head, "The town might still be all weird. Just leave me on the side of the road and get somewhere warm." Kenny rattled out, his lungs felt like they had small pieces of shrapnel in them.

"I'm not leaving you to fucking die." Kyle searched the road. Far behind them were the lights of street lamps, and headlights. Kyle turned them around and started waving his flashlight. "A car! They can help!"

"Wait, Kyle, you don't know who's in there!" Kenny tried to push his arm down, but pain stopped him.

The SUV slowed to a stop and sat still in the road. The brightness from its headlights blocked their vision of the driver.

Kyle shielded his eyes and peered over the lights. His gut roiled with second thoughts.

The passenger door swung open and a small man stepped out. His sharp, pale face complimented his hair which glittered a dark blue. The small tips of ears pointed above his silky hair. He smiled at Kyle, his eyes seemed to be completely black in the dim light.

"Shit, shit." Kenny tried to take a step back, but Kyle's grip was stronger than ever.

The fey smirked, his eyes glinting. "Recognize me? My name is Hemlock."

Kenny ground his teeth together and stepped on Kyle's foot in attempt to grab his attention. He didn't even flinch.

"Did you think duct tape would hold us?" The fey scowled and took cat like steps closer. "You have merely angered me."

Kyle was like a metal pole that Kenny was fastened to, his eyes were glazed over. Kenny struggled even harder as Hemlock stepped up to Kenny, he emitted terrifying power despite his small frame. Hemlock grabbed Kenny's chin harshly and looked into his eyes. Hemlock's black eyes swirled in hypnotic patterns as he tilted his head.

"A bounty has been put on you and the redhead. You'll be coming with me." The fey turned and snapped his fingers. The drivers door opened and a large figure stepped out. Kenny's mouth dropped.

"Dad?" He gaped as the streetlight shone over his father. His baseball cap and mustache clearly outlined. His father strode over to them and waited next to Hemlock like an obedient dog.

"This is your mortal father?" Hemlock looked Mr. McCormick up and down. "I can see the resemblance. Beaten down, dressed poorly." He smiled cruelly and shrugged. "Put him in the trunk. Oh, and you don't have to be gentle."

Mr. McCormick grabbed Kenny, his calloused hands digging into Kenny's open wound. He let out a scream as his dad jerked him to the car. Tears flooded his eyes from the unprecedented pain. Hemlock ordered Kyle to get into the trunk, and he simply did as he was told. Kenny tried to pull free from the strong hands, but only succeeded in digging the fingers deeper into his wound. His dad yanked him back as they approached the trunk of the black vehicle.

"Dad, don't! Please!" Kenny kicked at his dad and the car, unbridled terror flooding through his veins. Part of him wished he'd stayed on the forest ground for the animals. His dad picked him up by the shoulders, ignoring his flailing limbs and cries of pain.

Kenny landed on the carpeted floor bed, his gasping breathes filled the enclosed space. He reached to get out, but Kyle pushed him back in as he climbed into the trunk. The door slammed in Kenny's face.

"Kyle get off me!" Kenny whispered through his hushed breaths. He pushed at the unresponsive redhead with desperation.

Kyle didn't move, his legs crushing Kenny's torso. Kenny growled and leaned back, hitting his head against the plastic side. The engine turned over, the car rumbled beneath his body. Kenny could hear the road pass beneath them as they started down the otherwise deserted road. Their final destination, South Park.

South Park was quite a cold place, being located in a mountain range and all, and Tweek thought that he was accustomed to low temperatures. He was wrong. Algrid cold went all the way to his bones and replaced his marrow with ice, it turned his blood into slush, and it made warm feel like a distant fantasy. His whole body would lurch every few seconds from particularly bad shivers. His teeth clattered out a funky beat, at one point he tried to block them with his tongue which only helped with making his mouth taste like blood.

Snow seemed to glue his sneakers down and meld him to the forest floor. Each step was akin to walking through a bog. His feet stumbled over a pile of particularly stubborn snow, causing him to fall to the ground. A halo of snow poofed up around him and drifted back down over his body.

Craig had been focusing on their surroundings intensely, his weapons readily drawn, ever since they entered Algrid. Tweek was sure there wasn't a need for that, but Craig had insisted. He finally broke his gaze from the trees and turned to Tweek's form.

"Are you alright?" He crouched down and patted snow off Tweek's shoulder.

"I t-think I'm f-f-freezing to death." Tweek couldn't tell if the cold was making him stutter or if being so close to Craig was making him more nervous than usual. Probably both.

Craig frowned, his brow drawing together in a small curve. "Why didn't you say something? Sometimes I forget you're human. You humans are so new and unfamiliar to me, you can be so fragile yet so resilient." Craig began mumbling to himself. "Can you feel your toes? Humans can lose toes, right? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Tweek shrugged and looked down at the snow. His breath stuck around his face in white puffs. The truth was he didn't want to bother Craig. Ever since their small, amorous powwow, Tweek had felt particularly shy around the fey boy. Never before had he questioned his sexuailty, he'd never even thought about it. His whole life had orbited around the strange creatures that drove him crazy, and trying to convince others that he wasn't insane. Henrietta had called him gay before, but Tweek saw that more as desperate pawning for a relationship between him and Kenny. Now in the face of emotions other than anxiety he faltered, Craig wasn't a girl or even human. Yet that didn't stop the undeniable feelings Tweek harbored. And what about Craig, did he mind that Tweek was male? Tweek breathed out through his nose in irritation, he was overthinking. He should just be happy. Craig ran his hand along Tweek's cheek and rested it under his chin, Tweek closed his eyes. Craig's hand felt so captivating under his chin. Craig tilted Tweek's chin up to meet his eyes. Blue on green, electricity ran down Tweek's spine as their eyes collided. Craig smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Tweek cast his eyes towards the ground, obviously avoiding Craig's gaze.

"Tweek?" Craig called back his gaze once again. Craig could feel swirls of self loathing and fear spiraling around the blond in a harsh cacophony of colors.

Craig set his hand over Tweek's, the sensation sending jolts of warmth throughout Tweek.

"If you're going to stay down there and freeze to death do you at least want to talk about it?" Craig sat down next to Tweek, his legs splayed out to the side.

"Talk about what?" Tweek could feel himself numbing as the seconds ticked on.

"I can see your emotions, remember?" Craig put air quotations around the word 'see'.

"What d-do you see?" Tweek laid his head in the crook of his elbow.

"I see fear, and loathing, and excitement… Even a touch of love." Craig leaned his head back and stared up at the starry night sky. Without light pollution the sky seemed like an endless whirlpool of glittering stars and milky galaxies.

Tweek cheeks flushed, his warm blood flooding away from his sensitive, fragile organs to show his embarrassment. Fantastic survival, body.

"Do you l-like men?" Tweek ventured, his shoulders curling up to cover his ears.

Craig continued to watch the night sky. "Do I like men? It really depends on the man, he has to earn my respect for me to feel familiar enough to like him. Most men I'm apathetic to."

"I meant romantically." Tweek spoke softly and bit his tongue. "Y-you like me, I'm a g-guy."

Craig shifted and cast his eyes down to Tweek, they glittered as if they'd absorbed galaxies just by gazing at them. "I like you."

"So, are you g-gay?" Tweek's eye twitched.

"Gay? Currently I am, I'm always gay around you." Craig smiled. "You fill my heart with joy."

Tweek face palmed and laid his face in the snow, a small smile adorning his lips. "I meant homosexual."

"Ah. My people don't define sexuality the same as humans. If you're asking if I'm sexually attracted to you, yes." Craig rocked onto his back with his legs crossed and stared at Tweek. His hair fell across his forehead and danced with the snow.

Tweek stared at him, eyes wide. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to reply.

"A-argh!" Tweek laughed and covered his face with his arm. "W-why are you s-so… You!"

Craig smiled as the violent colors faded away to soft pastels. Tweek grinned at him, an unusual sight.

"Is that what was bugging you, whether I like you or not?" Craig raised an eyebrow. "Or whether you like me?"

Tweek looked down at the snow, unable to meet Craig's eyes. "I'm t-the local f-freak," Tweek whispered, "I don't want t-to drag you down."

Craig scooted over until he and Tweek were face to face. "Tweek, you don't seem to see the brilliance inside you that I do. Do you want to know what I see? I see a bright, beautiful human with special gifts from two different worlds. Believe in yourself, you got this."

Tweek stayed quiet for a few passing moments, his fingers tapped against the snow silently. "I think my w-whole body's numb now, maybe I'll just take a nap."

Craig frowned and pulled himself into a squatting position. "No." He grabbed Tweek's hands.

"Up you go." Craig pulled Tweek and himself up in one fluid motion, pulling Tweek close to his chest. He patted the snow off Tweek's shoulders and leaned back to peruse over his outfit. Tweek swayed without support, his legs overcooked pasta. "My flimsy human jacket will do you no good here." Craig bit his lip and chastised himself. The thrill and suddenness of the upcoming mission had blinded him to necessary preparations. Now his dear companion was suffering greatly because of his idiocy.

"I l-like this hoodie." Tweek confided and ran his fingers along the blue material. "It's soft."

"I'll give you all the blue hoodies you want when this is over, but I won't allow you to freeze to death." Craig ran his hands over Tweek's shoulders and down to his finger tips. The blue hoodie melded into a woolen forest coat that reached to his thighs, and dark gloves that immediately warmed his fingers. Thick brown trousers tucked into boots that went up to his knees and fit snugly around his legs. A cloak wrapped around his neck like a scarf and rested lightly on his shoulders. Cold leaked from his skin, driven away by heat that seemed to radiate from his new clothes.

"I f-feel great!" Tweek held up his gloved fingers and wiggled them. They moved fluidly without any hint of their past condition.

Craig smiled tenderly, "The clothes are infused with magic, you will not get cold."

"I don't m-mind the cold." Tweek admired his new clothes. "Sometimes it feels good."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Well tonight it won't, we need to find a place to camp." Craig scanned the dark mountain side for any suitable campsite. "We really don't have time for night." Craig sighed and pulled Tweek along.

With his hand firmly enclosed over Tweek's, Craig guided them down the mountain in slow steps.

"Where a-are we?" Every few feet it seemed like the scenery repeated itself in a 70s Scooby-doo esc way. Tweek grew weary of the towering pine trees and small ferns that hid peeking eyes.

"I have an idea, but I really hope I'm wrong." Craig's eyes were focused on the pale darkness that surrounded them. The moon cast soft light that helped illuminate their path. Tweek could swear this moon was nearly thrice as big as the moon he was used to.

"Why?" Tweek whispered and quickened his pace. He was just a few inches behind Craig; his mind thought of all the horrible things that could be out here. Yetis, wolves, ogres, trolls, or even-

"Dragon." Craig hissed. He became stone still and set a hand against Tweek's chest to stop him. Tweek froze, his eyes straining to see. He bit his tongue and fought the urge to ask questions. If there was a dragon in front of them shouldn't they be sprinting away?

Out of the darkness, two blinding orbs appeared. Pure white, they emitted intelligence and wisdom. They moved from Craig to Tweek, examining them like meat in a slaughterhouse.

Craig squeezed Tweek's hand, then he let go and stepped forward.

The dragon stood, it's body lighting up the snow with luminescent greens and blues. It's figure was massive, arctic feathers covered it from neck to tail. It's head was vaguely horse shaped with two spirling horns, and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Craig held his hands up and approached.

"I am Prince of this land, I ask that your hear me out." Tweek felt like this really wasn't the time for diplomacy. The dragon's eyes narrowed, it's tail weaved. Craig was too focused on eye contact to notice.

"Craig! Watch out!" Tweek tackled him to the side as the dragon's tail whipped right where his head would've been. They landed in a head of snow. Craig groaned and grabbed at the ground. Tweek jumped to his feet and wheeled on the dragon. He was creeping closer, sharp claws breaking the surface of the snow with echoing crunches.

Tweek moved his body in front of Craig's. He was defenseless and utterly miniscule compared to the beast in front of him, yet he faced the dragon.

"Don't t-touch him." Tweek warned, his voice threatened to falter with every step the dragon took. What he really wanted to scream was ' _dear god, please don't kill us, I have a wife and kids!'_ , but that would be a lie.

The dragon reared its long neck and peered down at Tweek.

"Strange. A human, in this realm?" The beast's surprisingly soft voice rumbled across the forest.

"You… You can talk?" Tweek couldn't help but let his mouth hang open.

"Of course. I am Gelidus. I protect this sacred mountain. The question is, why are you here?" Gelidus shook his head, his nostrils breathed out in a puff of frosty air and ice fragments.

"W-we're trying to remove the King of Algrid from his blood soaked throne." Tweek explained nervously. He really hoped the King and Gelidus weren't fishing buddies. "And save my world in the process."

The dragon puffed and settled slightly as it considered Tweek's words. Seconds ticked by, sweat trickled down Tweek's neck. Stress, that's what this was. Trying to convince a dragon to not kill you and your helpless boyfriend, very stressful.

"And this one, you risked your life to save him. And are still risking it by standing over him." Gelidus drug his tail along the snow, the sharp, knife like feathers glinted in the moonlight. "Perhaps you are a Knight?"

"He's my-" Tweek paused. Friend? Crush? Companion? Tweek wasn't entirely sure how to describe their relationship yet.

"I see." The dragon said smugly and tapped it's long claws onto the snow. "You are a consort to the Prince."

"C-consort?"

"Surely." Gelidus nodded, his eyes like two bruning stars.

Craig groaned, forcing himself from his daze, and pushed himself onto his side. "Tweek, what are you doing?" He whispered, his eyes trained on Gelidus.

"Tell me, Tweek, why should I allow you to leave my mountain when I have not hunted for many years?" Gelidus' long body dragged along the ground as he circled them. Tweek turned in a slow circle around Craig.

"Tweek, he's clever." Craig touched Tweek's ankle. "I believe in you." Craig couldn't help but feel a rock of dread settle in his stomach. He knew of Alpas mountain, and the fierce dragon that protected it. Out of all the places Algrid could have admitted them, it had chosen the most deadliest.

Tweek looked down. Snow rested on Craig's eyelashes, his blue eyes twinkled at Tweek, a playful smile on his lips, despite their predicament. Where his hand touched Tweek, warmth and security flooded.

"Don't allow me to leave." Tweek turned back to face Gelidus, his eyes set. "But I ask you to let him leave, alive." Craig gripped his ankle in disagreement. His eyes pleading, Tweek didn't look down. "Humans aren't common in this world, and I bet I'm really tasty. Besides, Algrid _needs_ Craig. His people need him. He can save both our worlds."

Craig stared up at Tweek in horror. Any second now he'd be snapped up and gone into the jaws of a godly dragon and death.

Gelidus bore into Tweek. His throat rumbled and Tweek flinched. Laughter came out in streams instead of cobalt flames. Ice? Tweek didn't feel like asking.

Craig forced himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around Tweek's shoulders. If they were going to die, might as well do it together. He buried his head against Tweek's back. Craig knew his limit, and a dragon was well past his skill level. Even with his daggers and powers he wouldn't come close to the omnipotence Gelidus held.

Tweek trembled as Craig hugged him from behind. That wasn't such a good sign. The stoic prince showing such fear.

Gelidus creeped forward, his head inches from Tweek's. His breath came out in puffs that pushed back Tweek's hair and cloak. Gelidus closed his eyes and set his head against Tweek's.

Tweek held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation for the on coming slaughter.

" _You have asylum throughout my territory."_ Gelidus' voice echoed throughout Tweek's mind.

Tweek nervously opened one eye as Gelidus leaned back.

"Many choose to fight or offer treasure in an attempt to appease me, your passion for protecting the lives of others is quite refreshing." Gelidus spread his wings, two magnificent spans of light silver plumage.

Craig let out a trembling breath he'd been holding in. His legs felt weak, petrifying terror still coursed through his veins, but he pushed himself off of Tweek and joined his side. He looked up at Gelidus, unable to hide the paleness of his face. For the first time in his life he'd felt utterly helpless. Through many battles, fights, and skirmishes he had remained fearless. Countless men had died alongside him, yet he had never felt that gut wrenching feeling that left his heart stifled under a mountain of panic. Tweek gave him an unbelieving smile,his bright green eyes sparkling. Craig smiled back shakily, unease settling in his stomach. "That was amazing, dove." Craig breathed.

Tweek glanced at the fey, his cheeks rosy. "Dove?" A florid smile crossed his lips. His stomach fluttered from the near death experience, and only exacerbated his fervor.

"Climb aboard, I will take you as far as I can." Gelidus crouched down and set one of his glittering wings against the snow.

Tweek raised an eyebrow at Craig. Craig shrugged in return. Perhaps trusting Gelidus would prove to be fatal, but refusing seemed like a terrible idea.

Craig led the way, having ridden horses and other mounts before. Never had he ridden a dragon, or ever heard of anyone else riding a dragon. He nestled himself between Gelidus' massive wings, the feathers acted as insulated padding. Tweek climbed up behind him.

"This is i-insane." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Craig's waist.

"My life seems to gets weirder and weirder with you around." Craig responded.

"Try not to fall, I am curious as to where this will take me." Gelidus spoke, his body rumbling beneath Tweek and Craig. He stood, Tweek felt his stomach lurch. It was as if the world's most dangerous roller coaster had a baby with a small plane, and they were riding that baby into the night.

Gelidus reared and beat his wings, the sound like a sonic boom. Miraculously they lifted into the cold air. Tweek tightened his grip around the Prince as they rose above the trees. Laughter mixed with a scream filled his throat as the wind rushed through his hair and pulsed against his face. He felt the cool stream of freedom and belonging all at once. With Craig at his side there was nothing he couldn't do.

* * *

Okay so basically I have this mental list of things and scenes that I think would be cool to add to this story, and one of them is dragon so heck yeah we got a dragon.


	9. Chapter 8

Forgive me for all the nonsense in this chapter. Stuff was getting so serious, I wanted to have a small, playful break. Some comic relief before shit goes down. So we get to see Craig and Tweek acting like children. And maybe fluff(and some angst, you never escape the angst)if I'm nice. Also I wrote most of this in the car(and some in the dentist's office:))) so it might not be as atmospheric as I intended. Plus its like constantly over 100 degrees where I live, it's getting hard to imagine cold. Like always if you leave a comment I will eventually reply sometime today, and I hope you all have a wonderful weekend.

* * *

Tweek doubted that he could move his arms even if he wanted to, and a glimpse down to the ground below told him that he didn't want to. Anyways, they were clamped around Craig's waist like deadbolts. The exhilaration of flying on the back of a giant dragon had worn off after the first hour, and now Tweek was filled with the fear that his muscles would give out and he'd drag Craig to the ground hundreds of feet below.

Leaving Aplas Mountain had taken longer than Tweek expected, it was much larger than the mountains surrounding South Park. If they hadn't ran into Gelidus it would've taken days to reach the bottom.

He breathed in the arctic air and leaned his head against Craig's shoulder. His old life felt like it'd happened a million years ago as Craig shifted under his weight. Not even a week had passed since Craig had been thrown into his life, yet here they were in each others arms. Tweek wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or scared. What would his parents think if they could see him? They would probably haul him to the mental hospital themselves. But they couldn't see him, and they would never have to know about this. Tweek would eventually return, and with the help of Craig's magic no one would remember him being gone. It's not like he can stay in Algrid with Craig forever, he has school and the coffee shop. Friends and family, all waiting for him in another world, another life. And like Tweek had said, Algrid needs Craig. If they manage to kill the King, the whole kingdom will be thrown in chaos. Craig will have to pick up the pieces and start his new Reign. He won't have time for a distraction as large as Tweek.

"C-can we s-stop?" Tweek mumbled over the high winds. "I'm t-tired."

Craig somehow heard him and nodded in response. He pulled at Gelidus' feathers, probably the best way to get his attention. After a few tugs Gelidus started to descend into thick forest of oaks and spruces. Gelidus came to a stop near a small stream that flowed over a rocky riverbed. The trees behind them were shaded in darkness. Tweek slid off first, his legs hitting the ground with jarring speed. He collapsed to his hands and knees. After feeling so weightless, the gravity was disheartening.

Craig slid down, stuck the landing, and jogged over to Tweek.

"Are you alright?" Craig helped him up.

"I'm f-fine. My legs a-are just asleep." Tweek muttered with a smile.

"I have landed near a small cave." Gelidus lazily lifted his tail, pointing it to a cluster of rocks a few meters away from the river, with a small opening. "I am going to hunt while you rest." Gelidus hissed the word 'rest' and narrowed his eyes as if resting was the most major set back in the world. He turned, his lizard like body slithering off through the trees.

Tweek limped to their hidden shelter, Craig trailed behind him like a puppy until he'd reached the enclosure.

Tweek bit at his lip as he crouched down and examined the opening. Just enough light shone in from cracks in the rocks above to see inside. The entrance wasn't high enough for Tweek to walk in, he'd have to crawl, but inside seemed spacious enough for a small party to rest in comfort. A party had obviously been through by the looks of the ashes on the ground and small straw mattresses that had been abandoned.

Tweek got onto his hands and knees and ducked into the hole. After a few seconds he reached the main cavern and leaned against a wall. He pressed his hands over his eyes and tried to block out the world.

"Just f-focus on now… " Tweek mumbled to himself. He took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. The night had been stressful and he was beginning to feel the consequences. His mind felt jumbled, and thinking about the future was only making it much worse. But even thinking about the now was terrifying, how was he going to kill a King? A powerful force who would be under the constant protection of many armed guards. Tweek shook his head and attempted to clear his mind.

After a few minutes, Craig came through the tunnel. Behind him he dragged a bundled up blanket.

"I brought us some supplies." Craig puffed as he crouched next to Tweek. He untied the blanket showing off his goods; two canteens, a few apples, a lumpy pillow, and, well, a blanket.

Tweek peeked down at the apples, his stomach growled at the sight of the dazzlingly red fruits. Tweek snatched one up, he examined it closely. It didn't seem to be rotten or abnormal, just an apple. He stopped himself from wondering where Craig had gotten all this stuff and took a bite. The apple tasted fermented, almost like cider, and sent a warm chill down Tweek's throat. He sighed and took another bite, then another. The whole apple seemed to fill him up all by itself, still he found himself reaching for another.

Craig placed his hand over Tweek's.

"That might be enough. Foods here can be a little weirder than you're used to." Craig set the apples to the side and handed Tweek a canteen. "It's water, not wine or anything."

Tweek greedily drank as Craig set up a makeshift bed in the corner of the cave.

"I'll start a fire, you get to sleep." Craig crouched down and headed out of the tunnel again.

Tweek walked over to the pillow and blanket set on top of the straw, it looked amazingly comfortable. In the materialistic world this would appear to be god awful, but it beat sleeping on the cold, hard ground.

Tweek wasn't entirely sure if he should take off his gloves and boots, after all they might have to leave quickly, so he kept them on. He laid down on the small bed, curled up on his side and facing the dark entrance. Truth be told, he was scared something would come snarling through. A wolf maybe. Or something worse, a windigo on all fours, its antlers scraping across the rock in high pitched screams. Its raw flesh smelling so rancid that Tweek would be suffocated before the rasping beast made it into the cave.

Tweek stared at the entrance, the wool blanket pulled up to his chin. His green eyes unmoving as the darkness seemed to creep inside. He blinked, and cursed to himself. Why had he decided to think such scary thoughts, he didn't even have a weapon to defend himself. The quiet was deafening, no dogs barking or whooshing of cars.

Screech. Dryness scraped against the rock wall, and it didn't sound like the soft flesh of Craig's hands of the leather of his boots. It was shriveled and arid, like old bones.

Tweek sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He was ready to dart at any moment, but the only exit was occupied by whatever was writhing inside. "C-Craig?"

The scraping grew louder. Tweek grabbed onto his shirt and pulled, an old nervous tick.

Something flung itself into the room and Tweek screamed, just a little.

Craig popped his head into the cave, his eyes wide. "Tweek, it's just me!" a small smile crossed his face, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"D-don't." Tweek warned as relief flooded his body. His heart still pounded loudly against his ribcage.

"Were you scared?" Craig moved to the bundle of dry wood he'd thrown into the room.

"I'll g-give you a reason to be scared." Tweek narrowed his eyes, his cheeks flushing. He looked, and sounded, about as intimidating as an angry kitten.

"The guy who stood up to a dragon, terrified by firewood." Craig grinned at him.

"Here I-I come." Tweek stood up and walked over to Craig. Craig shielded himself with a laugh.

"N-no, don't hurt me!" Craig rested the back of his hand against his forehead. "I'm just a small farm lad in the presence of such an evil villain."

Tweek giggled, the noise slipping out without permission.

"But what that villain doesn't know is that I'm also," Craig shifted his eyes, smirking at Tweek, "an amazing fighter."

Craig lunged with lightning speed and tackled Tweek. Tweek yelped as they fell back onto the straw mattress. His head hit the lumpy pillow, which, thankfully, wasn't filled with bricks or logs. It absorbed the impact and prevented him from cracking his skull open. Tweek flailed, a boney mess of flailing limbs, as Craig fell over him gracefully. He was stuck under Craig's cold body weight. With a sigh he let his head thump back onto the pillow.

"And the villain is slain." Craig held up his arms in triumph, his legs straddling Tweek's waist.

Tweek reached up to grab Craig's arms, only to be pinned down.

"Don't worry, villain, I will train you to be a _better_ villain." Craig smiled, showing off his sharp canines. "See, you have to fight dirty."

Tweet leaned his head back to peer down his nose at Craig. "You h-hamster, you tricked me! You're not a farm hand at all!"

"No… I'm your mom's uncle's cousin's neighbor's long lost grandson." Craig admitted with shame.

Tweek quirked an eyebrow. "What does t-that make you to me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Craig ran his fingers over Tweek's wrists. "Unless you want me to be something?" He added as Tweek shivered.

The warm apple nectar swirling around in Tweek's stomach caused him to snicker. His cheeks were flushed as Craig stared down at him expectantly.

"Y-yes. I do." Tweek hiccupped. His fall had knocked the sense out of him, and it was fun. All his sense seemed to be good for was anxiety and overthinking. He reached up to wipe hair off his face, forgetting that Craig held down his arms.

Craig released his arms and leaned back.

"I want you t-to kiss me." Tweek shifted his body slightly, his heart pounding under the weight of Craig's eyes. With his hands free he could easily cover his face and hide his embarrassment, but then Craig would think he was just playing around.

Craig widened his eyes, his lips froze in their teasing smile. "Wa-wait, really? Did you eat more apples-"

"Craig, please." Tweek furrowed his eyebrows. His stomach swirled with butterflies and excitement. Anticipation flooded his heart and made his breath short. An impossible mission was striding towards them like the rider of death, Tweek didn't want to die with regrets. And he would regret not kissing Craig.

"Tweek." Craig leaned over, his hands moving over Tweek's shoulders and up his arms. "I'm really glad you said that."

Tweek's breath caught in his throat as Craig laced their fingers together, his face just inches from Tweek's. He deliberately grazed his eyes over Tweek's skin. Every blemish, freckle, pore. Tweek blinked nervously, he half-heartedly expect Craig to find some ultimate flaw and push away. Craig's eyes softened as they meet Tweek's.

"You're gorgeous." Craig breathed and leaned down. His lips grazed over Tweek's, just barely touching. Tweek curved upwards, his unfixed arms grabbing Craig's tunic.

Craig smiled against Tweek's lips.

"T-tease!" Tweek exclaimed, unable to hide his grin. His eyes only half opened watched as Craig kissed his cheek, to his jaw.

Then he pressed their lips together with restrained fervor, heat sparking in Tweek's stomach. His eyes fluttered shut, without need to stay open. All he needed was his heart which gave and received, and his arms which clung to Craig, not only to keep him close but to keep Tweek from slipping away. He inhaled deeply as Craig pulled back slightly, cold quickly stealing away his place. His breath ran over Tweek's jawline, Tweek peeked down at him. Craig's cheeks were just as red as the apples across the room, his lips half open as he buried his head next to Tweek's.

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's waist in a firm hug. Chest to chest, Craig felt warmer than Tweek thought possible. Maybe the fey boy was having a fiery meltdown, but at the moment he felt like nothing more than a heavy teddy bear.

"The fire." Craig mumbled after a few moments had passed.

"Do we n-need a fire?" Tweek asked quietly. His eyes were drifting shut from the warmth.

"You act as if I won't be back, you know I will." Craig slowly pried himself from Tweek and sat up. "Maybe try getting _under_ the blanket instead of on it."

Tweek rolled off the bed as Craig began placing firewood and kindling into a small tent shape. He pulled the blanket around himself in a cocoon, like a total blanket hog, and plopped back onto the straw. Craig cast a tender gaze at Tweek. His face was scrunched up and red, like an annoyed tomato with crazy blond hair.

Craig cast blue fire onto the kindling, which quickly took. He reached his hand through it, the flames licking his gloved fingers. The fire wasn't hot, if anything it burned from cold. It felt refreshing, after all he was born from the cold. It was a big part of who he was. The fire was solely for the purpose of scaring away wild animals. If something more intelligent crept up, well Craig just hoped Gelidus really did care whether they died or not.

He crept over to Tweek and laid down next to him. Tweek moved and allowed Craig to slide in behind him.

"That's pretty." He mumbled. The aqua blue flames cast the whole cave in cerulean light and deep shadows.

"Get some sleep." Craig tucked his arms around Tweek's waist. He started humming, old memories resurfacing of his childhood. Blonde hair and kind eyes. Craig hadn't planned on sleeping, he didn't need much sleep after all. But after Tweek had fallen asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling with his heart softly thudding against Craig's chest, Craig found himself dozing off.

Tweek woke up first, his green eyes fluttering open with a groan. The world looked different from this angle. The fire still burned softly, the sides of the walls curved up like giants. Tweek huffed, blowing dust away from his face, and stretched his arms. His back popped with a satisfying snap. He moved in an attempt to free himself from Craig's iron arms. After a few minutes of maneuvering through his arms, Tweek managed to slip out of them.

"Note one: Craig is an aggressive cuddler. Note two: he's a heavy sleeper." Tweek muttered to himself as the fey still slept soundly despite him being tossed around by Tweek's escape attempt. He rolled over and curled up against the wall with a soft snore. Tweek glanced around the cavern, his stomach was growling again. There was still the trippy apples, but Tweek wasn't in the mood to feel all giggy again, he was happy to mope around in his caffeine withdrawal. And Craig wasn't awake to stop him from eating all of the delicious fruit. Who knows what would happen if he did that, he might end up like Snow White.

Tweek did the only other thing he could and crawled out of the cave. If he was lucky a pot of coffee and mcmuffin would fall out of the sky and land in his hands.

 _Plap!_

Tweek yelped and leapt aside.

A fish bounced off his head and fell to the snow, its scaly blue body unmoving.

"Do humans not have fish?" Gelidus yawned from his perch atop their rocky enclosure. He stretched his wings, casting sunlight into Tweek's eyes. Tweek rubbed his head and glared up at the dragon. The effect of his majestic beauty was wearing off and allowing Tweek to see that he was basically a large, feathery cat that could fly and talk.

"Tweek!" Craig came barreling out of the hole, landing in the snow in a heap. He stared up at Tweek. "I heard you scream."

The fish gave one final flop by his feet.

"I didn't _s-scream_." Tweek inched away from the fish, unsure whether it was still alive or not.

Gelidus peered down at them, his eyes knowing. "I have brought breakfast, fish and berries."

Craig stood up and brushed off his pants. The fish wiggled slightly. "Did you scream at the fish?"

"He screamed at the fish." Gelidus confirmed.

"I'm not e-eating that, it's still alive!" Tweek swatted Craig's hand away from his hair. "What a-are you doing?"

"You have moss in your hair." Craig picked a small string of moss off Tweek's head and threw it onto the ground.

"I want a shower."

"Are you going to eat that?" Gelidus leaned over and snapped the fish into his jaws. Tweek shivered at the sickening crunch. The fish was definitely dead now.

Gelidus stood and shook his body, his feathers rustling loudly. He jumped to the ground with a deafening thud. "I am going to find something the human will eat. I will make sure it is dead before I bring it back."

"He's not l-like gonna bring back a dead person… I-is he?" Tweek glanced to Craig as Gelidus walked a ways into the forest and, after finding a clear enough spot, took flight. His wings disturbed the snow and set pine needles flying at Craig and Tweek.

"Will you eat that?" Craig responded and raised an eyebrow. Tweek gave him a 'what-is-wrong-with-you?' look. Craig shrugged and unsheathed his daggers, he held one up to Tweek.

"A-are we fighting to the d-death?" Tweek laughed and took the dagger. It felt heavy and cold in his hand. He wanted to drop the weapon, but Craig yelled and slashed at him. Tweek instinctively held up his arms to shield himself. Their blades collided with a deafening screech. Tweek stumbled back. Craig shifted on his feet, his body lowered and eyes trained on Tweek.

"Craig, what the-" Craig lunged, pushing Tweek back. He jabbed his dagger at Tweek's side, Tweek barely managed to flail to the left. He leaned against a tree for a brief moment before a sparkling dagger appeared embedded in the bark. Tweek gaped at the blade, it was at least a couple of inches into the wood.

"Boom, you're dead." Craig said and walked up to wriggle his dagger from the tree.

"W-what?!" Tweek's chest heaved as he clenched the dagger in his hand.

"I really thought I'd get you with that first hit, you lasted longer than I expected." Craig smiled at Tweek. "But you still died."

Craig walked back to his spot and held his arms up in a defensive position. "I want you to try and hit me."

Tweek blinked at him. Understanding had dawned on him, Craig was teaching him to fight. Or at least to avoid dying in a fight.

"Come on." Craig narrowed his eyes.

Tweek did his best charge, with a somewhat mewlish battle cry. Craig moved to the side as Tweek barreled at him and spun around his body, his arm looping around Tweek's neck. The sharp metal of Craig's blade hovered just below his tender skin. Tweek held his breath in.

"Dead." Craig dropped his arm and set a hand on his hip. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Tweek sighed in frustration as he stepped away from Craig. "I-I'm not a fighter."

"Well you have special abilities, like being able to see and resist fey. Do you have any magical abilities?" Craig studied Tweek's pale face.

"N-no." Tweek shifted nervously on his feet.

"Well then we have to try. Let's start with hand to hand combat, I should be there to protect you from any sword or knife attacks." Craig rubbed a hand under his chin. "Okay, well first I'll show you how to block attacks."

Tweek didn't enjoy that bit. His legs burned from holding his weight, and oh yeah, his arms were bruised from blocking Craig's attacks. Note that 'blocking' is used liberally, as Tweek was given plenty of time to get into the right stance before Craig attacked. So basically standing and being used as a punching bag. And even though Craig said he was going easy, Tweek's aching arms told a different story. Eventually Tweek got good enough at repeating the motions that Craig didn't give him prep time. Tweek wondered if he'd actually remember any of this in a day or two as Craig landed another hit on his forearm.

Craig then showed him how to counter-attack, which Tweek wasn't very good at. He couldn't bring himself to punch Craig in the gut no matter how much Craig yelled at him to.

At break time, Tweek stumbled away to lean against one of the large spruces and attempt to catch his breath. His clothes were warm alright, and as his body heated up the garments only acted as a catalyst for heat stroke. Tweek pulled off his gloves and cloak, the cold dipping over his exposed skin.

"Okay, the next part is pretty easy." Craig walked up to Tweek looking flawless. His face wasn't splotchy or sweaty like Tweek's. He wasn't even out of breath. "Dirty attacks. Eye gouge, throat punch, stomping, kneeing, and attacking sensitive areas such as the groin."

Tweek grimaced, "I really don't want to do any of that to you."

Craig laid down on the ground, "Nonsense. Now get on my lap so I can show you how to do a nutcracker choke."

Tweek sighed and bent over to pick some of the fluffy snow up. The tiny particles warmed on his skin and melted, leaving small trickles of water running down his hands. The cold felt nice. He picked up more and pressed it between his cupped hands.

"Tweek, my throat isn't going to crush itsel-"

Tweek threw the ball of snow, hitting Craig straight on. He sputtered and sat up in shock as snowflakes cascaded down his face and onto his chest.

Tweek smirked at him. Combat may be one of his weaknesses, but Tweek had been in snow ball fights ever since he could first walk.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? I'll have you know you're up against a _winter_ fey." Craig spoke with a grin as he ran his hand over the ground. The snow formed a ball for him where his fingers danced. Craig had the perfect sphere without even having to work for it.

"You talk a big g-game, let's see how you play." Tweek ducked as a poof of snow exploded against the tree. He moved behind the trunk and dipped down to pick up snow. Craig stood up and hummed as another snowball formed in his hand.

Tweek was just packing his together as Craig appeared around the corner. He threw it and laughed. Craig flicked his hand as the icy projectile catapulted towards him, the snowball disintegrated at his command and snowed down to the ground.

Tweek's smile fell. "Ah." Perhaps he was out of his league.

Craig grinned, holding up his own snowball.

"Look!" Tweek shouted and pointed behind Craig.

Craig flipped around, his black hair glittering under the sunlight. Tweek hadn't actually expected that to work, but don't look a goodluck horse in the mouth.

Tweek started running from his crouched position, weaving through the trees like a fox.

He could hear Craig's light steps behind him. _Tap tap tap._ Anytime Tweek tried to stop and pick up a handful of snow, Craig would attack. His snowballs exploded near Tweek, not dead on, but that just forced Tweek to keep moving. Tweek's chest was heaving from the exertion of dodging behind trees and trying to outrun Craig, yet his cheeks were rosy and flushed with delight. Somewhere up in the trees birds were chirping, along with the sound of small animals in the underbrush. The small creek was off to the left and churning softly. The morning would be incredibly idyllic if not for the intimidating fey attempting to absolutely destroy him with snowballs. Tweek stopped and shielded his face as a wall of snow rained down from the tall trees above, all their branches were left barren as snow amassed at his feet. Tweek stepped back as the snow slid down from it's main pile and over the tips of his boots. His back collided with a cold body. Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek's side and laid his head against his shoulder .

"Babe, snow is basically my blood." Craig set his snowball on Tweek's head, it promptly broke apart showering him in the white powder. The fluffy snowflakes trailed down his hair and stuck on his wild strands.

Tweek laughed as snow slid onto his cheeks and eyelashes. "That's cheating!" He grabbed some of the snow off his head and tossed it over his shoulder at Craig.

"You didn't call no powers!" Craig contradicted and spun Tweek around. "That was totally fair."

Tweek began to respond but was caught off guard, Craig looked different. His jade eyes squinted up at Craig. He seemed taller in his natural habitat, less weighed down by humanity. Were his ears really so pointed, or was that just a trick of the light? Tweek could definitely tell his skin was tanner, small splotches of inky blackness adorned his cheeks and brows like contours. His eyes flashed red for just a moment as he stared down at Tweek.

"What?" Craig quirked an eyebrow, his light hearted smile falling.

"It's n-nothing." Tweek reached up to pat snow off Craig's hair. Cold instantly stung his hand causing him to yank it back. Craig's hair misted like dry ice, how had he missed that? Tweek held his hand and looked at his red fingers. "F-fuck." He hissed involuntarily. Pain throbbed through his veins as he rubbed them.

Craig frowned at Tweek's hand and then touched his hair. "Oh no."

He brought his hand up to his face. He turned away from Tweek and summoned a sheet of reflective ice while looking at the ground. His muddled appearance stared back at him, wide-eyed and afraid. Like a deer caught in the headlights. He blinked the redness from his eyes and smoothed his cheeks with shaking hands.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I got so distracted I didn't even realize." The black spots disappeared, leaving his skin pale and clear. His crystal blue eyes turned back to Tweek. "I'm sorry." He whispered and cleared his throat. Disguising himself had become second hand and nearly as natural as breathing. He had always put a subconscious level of focus into maintaining his image, how had he slipped so easily?

"Craig, can I see?" Tweek asked tentatively. That only seemed to alarm Craig more.

Craig swallowed and turned back towards the ground and his makeshift mirror. His image frowned back at him. Craig didn't want to scare away Tweek, even if Tweek was special, he was still human. And humans get freaked out easily, especially by monsters. Tweek got hit by a car the last time he saw Craig in his natural form.

"I think it's better if you don't." Craig croaked. A monster, he was a monster through and through. The only differences between him and a boogie or wendigo were purely surface level. They were all vicious fiends. Craig just tried to hide that part of himself.

"You k-know I've already seen you like that, right?" Tweek set a hand on his shoulder.

' _Yes, in the forest where you ran away.'_ Craig kept his mouth shut.

"And I s-still love you." Tweek bit his lip.

Craig's body straightened, his heart contracting violently. His eyes darted left to right in a panic. Love? He breathed out, a jolt of nerves flooding his gut all at once in a sensation that felt similar to a punch. Before his mission, Craig was briefed on humans so he would know what to expect. He was told that the majority of humanity was charmless and crude, the whole species evidently unmagical and harmless. Tweek proved that briefing wrong over and over again. Craig released his fists, which he hadn't even noticed were clenched.

"Okay." Craig breathed out and turned around. Tweek watched him with those unyielding, expectant eyes. He dropped the illusion before he could have second thoughts, the feeling flooding over him in a sense of relief. Being constantly covered in an illusion was similar to having a face mask on your whole body 24/7. But relief came at a price, and that price in this case was exposure. He felt naked, worse than naked. Like his body had been stripped away and Tweek was peering into all his atrocities, his dreams, memories, crimes, and passions. This was judgement, the fear of caring and failing which led Craig to hide himself before.

Tweek had seen Craig in this manner before in a dream and in the forest, yet that didn't stop the amazement of seeing such an otherworldly being up-close. Craig had retained some of his fey traits even when he used magic; pointed ears, cheekbones, and icy finger tips. But that didn't do him justice.

His lips were pressed together in a nervous frown. His skin was void black, but instead of being demanding or oppressive, it was soft. Warm darkness, the kind that cuddles you to sleep at night and fights away the monsters. In the light it was like he was made of an endless night sky, full of billions of tiny galaxies. Tweek looked closer, those weren't galaxies, just small patterns of frost that clung to his arctic skin. So fragile and miniscule that even from this distance it looked as if Craig was covered in atomic glitter. His hair seemed solid enough at the roots, but the ends tapered off into wispy points that Tweek knew to be subarctic. Tweek reached up to run a hand over his cheek, but Craig's gloved fingers grabbed his wrist. Even through both their layers Tweek could feel the biting cold.

"I'm a lot colder than I look." Craig's sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight, dazzlingly white next to his dark lips. Craig turned Tweek's hand over and ran his finger tips over the frost burns. "I think you've already learned that lesson."

Tweek's cheeks flushed as he stared up at Craig's soft red eyes, caged by white eyelashes. He could tell Craig wasn't looking him in the eye despite his lack of irises and pupils.

"M-my lips would be torn o-off if I kissed you like this, right?" Tweek whispered. That old Christmas movie where a kid gets his tongue stuck on a frozen pole flashed through his mind. It would be worth it.

Craig stared at him bewildered before laughter bursted from his mouth. "Yes, kissing such a horrifying creature has horrifying consequences."

"Well I'm gonna d-do it anyway." Tweek mumbled and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck. The tips of his hair leaked through Tweek's thick jacket. "I don't think you're h-horrifying at all. I mean, y-you totally got hit in the face with a snowball. You can't be scary."

Craig chuckled weakly. His heart fluttered, Tweek hadn't darted yet. Parts of his face shimmered and reverted back to his human guise. The tip of his nose and his cheekbones remained faint, icy shadows that sparkled in the sunlight. Rings of red glinted around his blue irises, where they touched violet was born.

Tweek's hand fluttered over Craig's cheek in a cautious motion. The skin was colder than usual, but not as severe as before.

"You should put your gloves back on." Craig glanced around the ground. "Where are they?"

Tweek nodded in the direction of their small cave. "I left them behind a tree."

"I'll go get them." Craig offered. He needed a moment for heart rate to return to normal.

Tweek watched him walk until the dense trees covered him up. Once he was out of sight, Tweek bent down and gathered a pile of snow into his hands. Victory would be his. His boots crunched softly as he walked up behind Craig, who was crouched in the snow. Craig heard his footsteps and tensed just as Tweek threw his snowball.

It hit Craig in the back of the head, the cold ball exploding into white powder.

"Score!" Tweek laughed and raised his arms.

Craig spun around and stood, a playful glint in his eye. The fear and shame from before seemed to be completely gone, or just very well hidden.

Tweek shielded his face as Craig raised a hand, he anticipated the impact of a magical snowball.

Instead Craig laced his fingers with Tweek's hair and pressed their lips together. Tweek's arms flailed and grabbed onto Craig's shirt, his breath hitched in his throat and made a small squawk. Smooth.

Craig pulled back, "Score." He whispered.

Tweek covered his mouth, somehow he'd gotten more kisses in the past day than in his whole life. And not the grandma cheek kiss, more like the kind that overloads your nerves and makes it impossible to form intelligent sentences.

His mouth opened and shut like a flabbergasted fish.

"Is that an invitation?" Craig ran his fingers along the back of Tweek's neck.

Tweek nodded, finally able to hold his mouth shut.

"I'll just have to take you up on that tonight." Craig brushed Tweek's hair behind his ear. "But we have to find food first. Basic survival and all that."

They ended up sitting on a large rock overlooking the river. With bushels of berries and a few apples, they had food. Craig had weaved a small net out of ice and was using it to catch the occasional fish, which he promised to cook before flinging it at Tweek.

Tweek bit into an apple and leaned back to stare up at the fading sky. His mind drifted back to Kenny and kyle, he hoped they were having as much luck in South Park.

Kenny kept his eyes squeezed shut. The trunk reeked of blood and sweat. They hit another pothole, causing Kenny's body to bounce and land on his mutilated shoulder. The car slowed to a stop. Footsteps, the whoosh of the trunk. Kenny peeked his eyes open as his dad dragged him from the trunk. They were at the high schools football stadium. The dead grass was covered in blood and sludgy snow. The stadium full of fey and humans alike. Kenny noticed monsters creeping around the edges of the stands and in the parking lot.

"The next criminal who will fight for his life, Kenny McCormick!" A stage light flooded onto Cartman. The crowd cheered, going wild, bloodlust growing. Fodder for the upcoming battle.

The beast lumbered onto the field, hundreds of old scars adorning its muscled body. It shook its head, its mane of golden fur shifting. A nightmare lion with wings and a spiked tail.

"A-a fucking manticore?" Kenny was shoved further onto the feild.

"And this time we have a little incentive." Cartman was definitely out of it, overtaken by poisonous magic that seeps into the brain. The light shifted to the stadium tunnel, where two black dogs with glowing red eyes escorted a small, quivering form.

"Karen?" Kenny whispered.

* * *

So Craig officially looks different now, glow up! I'm just gonna leave this here before everyone gets upset at me because this wasn't just fluff.


	10. Chapter 9

Before this chapter I just want to say that next week's is going to be late. Usually I upload Friday mornings, but I'm going out of town for a few days and those days include Friday and Saturday. I'm going with my sister to her college orientation and I'll be there all day, so I won't be able to upload until late Saturday night or early Sunday. Most likely Sunday because it takes like 7 hours to drive back from the college so I'll be dead by the time I get home :') thanks for understanding, and enjoy the chapter. Drop a comment if you like, and I'll be sure to get back to you!:)

* * *

"You bastards!" Kenny spat at Hemlock as he watched from a distance. The manticore was pacing back and forth, the harsh stadium lights seemed to agitate it. "Sons of bitches!"

Kenny would attempt to punch Hemlock's lights out, if only Karen wasn't surrounded by dangerous fiends that were just waiting for him to misbehave. He would do more than that, with the pure fury that seemed to replace every cell of his body. The thought was scary.

Hemlock brushed his bluish hair behind his pointed ear, undeterred by Kenny's angry fit. "You'll have a weapon."

"Sick, you're all sick!" Kenny could feel his blood pummel his veins, maybe he'd die of a heart attack before the manticore ever touched him.

"Humans are insignificant. You're much more useful as entertainment for the troops before we spread out through the region you call Colorado." Hemlock didn't seem as amused by the proceedings as the rest of the fey. He made sure to stand in a spot clear of drying blood, which was hard considering how much blood splatter there was. So much blood, who had died before Kenny? And who would die after him if he failed? There's no way they'd make Kyle fight, he was dazed and confused. And Kenny was wounded, yet he here was.

"If you touch even one hair on my sister I will fucking murder you." Kenny snarled as he was dragged to the side.

Hemlock didn't even spare him a glance, his black eyes trained on the manticore.

Kenny stamped his feet leaving deep imprints in the mud and splashing snow onto the fey guards that had taken him from his father. His eyes stung from the tears that dried before they ever got close to falling. The manticore roared on the terrace as Kenny was shoved into the field house.

His chest heaved with fury as he examined the weapons laid out in front of him. Bloodied swords, maces, small blades, lances, a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. He was going to die. There was no way he could win against a giant flying lion that also had a poisonous tail. They had set up a Dark Souls boss fight and only gave Kenny one life. One life that mattered, if he failed they would hurt Karen.

"Choose a weapon. Prepare yourself." A dark fey guard with pure black eyes nodded to the wall. Rows upon rows of leather armor pieces hung up. This must be for the army when they prepare to attack. Kenny picked out the least shredded chest piece and hung it over his shoulders. It went to his thighs and exposed his collarbone. His scrawny figure seemed much less intimidating than he wanted.

"Stupid." Kenny muttered under his breath as he picked up a short sword. It wasn't too heavy, but he'd have to get close to use it. There were long range weapons such as bows and spears, but Kenny had no clue how to shoot a bow. He did know how to shoot a gun, thanks Jimbo, and he currently had one in his waistband. He didn't want to use it though, he might miss and kill someone. If worst came to worst and it was the only way to protect Karen he wouldn't have a choice.

Kenny's shoulder burned as he stepped back out into the cold. This night somehow kept getting worse and worse. The universe was really out doing itself, and Kenny felt like he definitely deserved at least a couple years of good luck after all this ended. The manticore was pacing in a circle, not getting to close to the bleachers. Kenny had no clue why it wasn't attacking the spectators as they jeered and threw rocks and twigs. It certainly looked agitated enough, and all that anger would be taken out on Kenny.

Cartman was gone, Kenny was half thankful. He'd looked terrible, and Kenny was worried despite Cartman being the whole ringleader of this. Sure Cartman tried to destroy humanity every now and then, and wouldn't be above betraying friends for power, but he was acting more evil than ever. The side-effects of fey magic were a mystery to Kenny, but it couldn't possibly be good to be under the effects for a long time. Cartman might go crazy, or worse, if he didn't snap out of it.

The manticore roared, sounding eerily like a distorted human-lion hybrid. It's sharp claws, which were easily three inches long, dug into the mud and left long streaks.

Karen, from the mouth of the tunnel, cowered at the noise. She spotted Kenny as he strode up to the field and nearly ran to him. The large dogs growled as her feet moved, forcing her back.

"Kenny!" She called out. Her small voice barely reached his ears over the cheering.

Kenny put on his best 'everything is fine' smile and gave her a small wave with his free hand. "Hi, Kare-bear! This is just a bad dream!" Kenny shouted back as he gripped his sword. "It'll all just seem like a bad dream." He muttered to himself, hoping desperately that was true.

"Ladies and Gentle fey! Welcome our next contender, 17 years old, Kenny Mccormick!" Hemlock was now standing where Cartman had been. Harsh lights illuminated his pale skin making him appear as a phantom. He grinned, his teeth glinting, but his eyes remained cold.

Kenny was shoved over the white line, his feet grounding him on the field. The manticore's head shot up, its red eyes fixed on Kenny. The crowd roared with cries of anticipation, mixed with one high pitched scream. Kenny raised his sword and lowered his body in his best attempt at a defensive pose. Hopefully he had watched enough Star Wars and anime to know how to hold a sword.

"Umm, hey there!" Kenny stepped forward as there was nowhere else to go. "Nice kitty-"

The manticore charged, its blood soaked fur rippling under the stadium lights. Kenny rolled to the side, right over his damaged shoulder. The pain caused his vision to go dark for a split second, but he forced the shock from his system and got to his feet.

"I'm not your enemy! They are!" Kenny pointed his sword to the crowd. He had no clue why he was attempting to reason with the beast, but he certainly wasn't going to try and stab it. "They're keeping you as a slave!" Kenny's voice wavered as he backed up.

The manticore shook its head, nearly batting it against the ground, and bellowed.

"Fight, stop talking!" a short, spindly creature with sharp teeth yelled out. A rock flew and hit Kenny's head. Tears sprung to his eyes as he backed up to the fifty yard line. The manticore flapped its leathery wings, creating a halo of dust and snow.

It jumped, batting Kenny to the side with a powerful paw. Claws tore into his arm like thick knives. He hit the ground, unable to scream as the breath caught in his throat. His vision cleared, Karen was just twenty feet away. She look petrified as Kenny rolled onto his back.

"This is just a b-bad dream!" He forced himself to yell, the air stinging his throat.

The manticore jumped, its heavy body landing over Kenny. Even if its deadly teeth weren't snarling above him, the creature's deadly claws and poisonous tail were waiting to have their chance at killing him.

The beast pulled a heavy arm back, its claws reflecting the bright light of the crowd. Kenny screamed and shoved his sword up with all his remaining strength. The blade pierced the manticore's neck, ripping through flesh and muscle. The crowd 'ah'ed as the manticore stumbled back, the blade fell from its neck as its roar shook the whole ground. Kenny felt too woozy to stand. His eyes watched as the manticore turned to the stands and landed on a group of rowdy redcaps, killing many instantly. The stadium froze and then erupted with terrified screams. The brave, or stupid, fey who were filled to the brim with bloodlust drew weapons. The smarter bunch fled, including most of the humans present. The manticore batted away goblins, redcaps, and dark fey alike as if they were toothpicks. Arrows and and blades pierced its hinds causing deep gold blood to run down its coat.

Kenny couldn't comprehend what was happening, his head lolled to the side as a small body fell next to his.

"Kenny! Get up, we have to go!" Karen shook his shoulder, he groaned in pain.

"Go find Kyle, Kare-bear. Slap him and tell him to get you the fuck out of here." Kenny muttered, his vision blurring.

"Kenny, the man told me to bring you!" Karen pulled at his arm in an attempt to get him up. "He said we'd be safe!"

The feeling in his arm had already gone, he'd lost too much blood already.

"Karen, I'm not going to make it." Kenny swallowed, his mouth dry.

"What do you mean, please get up!"

"He's dying," Hemlock spoke, his eyes glancing over Kenny.

"Where'd you fucking come from? Can't I at least die in peace?" Kenny growled. He grabbed Karen's hand, or maybe it was Hemlock's shoe."Karen, run."

"She'll be safer with me." Hemlock moved to stand next to Karen.

"You're not dying!" Karen gripped Kenny's hand. "You c-can't, you said you'd always protect me!"

"Shh. This is all a bad dream, Kare-bear." Kenny mumbled in slurred words. He smiled as best a he could with his body failing him. "You'll wake up tomorrow." Tears slid down Kenny's cheeks as Karen frowned at him, her face red and wet. "Like none of this ever happened."

Hemlock set a hand on Karen's shoulder. "The manticore is nearly finished with the crowd."

"Help him!" Karen cried.

"I can't," Hemlock sighed as he stared down at Kenny. "But he would want you to be safe, I can help you." Hemlock grimaced at Kenny as he groaned.

Kenny's blood shot eyes barely managed to stay open as Karen was pulled away from him. It was for the best, even if he could hear her cries like it was the only sound in the world. Even if it was Hemlock she was with, she'd be alive and away from the manticore.

Kenny shut his eyes, his body too tired to stay awake. And just like that the lights went out.

The black void was always the best part about dying. Kenny would have to say the pain was the worst, unless someone saw you die. Then the look in their eyes was the worst, but it was okay. They would forget. Kenny wouldn't.

This time the darkness wasn't so dark, instead it looked like he was in a field of snow. Soft, cold snow. A blanket of snow, how fitting. Kenny laid down and let the snow cover him, hiding his arms and legs. He stared up at the grey sky with boredom. He could only wait until he woke up in his bed as if from a dream. And like a dream, he wouldn't remember this. He would remember dying, but not the afterlife. This part was always the most tedious, lots of waiting. Endless waiting, but it gave him time to think and to be alone.

He thought of Karen, the fear in her eyes. He had tried his best over the years to keep her safe, then Craig showed up and shit went sideways. Kenny smiled and huffed. He couldn't believe Tweek was in love with the little shit. Personally he would've set Tweek up with someone a little less apocalyptic. Oh well.

"I'm ready now!" Kenny yelled out into the nothingness. "You can bring me back!"

His eyes popped open. Through his tattered curtains, which were really just old sheets, streetlight peered in to check on him. The sky was a soft blue, dawn was slowly approaching. He sat up, his hand going to his arm. He was wearing a soft white shirt, obviously God didn't like him being naked. He slid his blanket off and got to his feet. The smell of old beer and must filled his nose as he switched on the light. He grabbed a bundle of clothes off the ground, ratty jeans and a Metallica T-shirt. The house was empty and dark when Kenny peeked out. Even the mice weren't making noise. Kenny hurried to the bathroom.

His reflection stared back at him in hundreds of small pieces from the shattered mirror. Kenny raised his left arm, good as new. Except for three long scars that extended over his left pec. Kenny rubbed them. Scars had never appeared before, not even when he was impaled or shot. Now was not the time to freak out though.

Kenny ignored them and shrugged on his shirt and pants. He missed his big jacket. He had to settle for a smaller, grey hoodie. He'd blend into the shadows easier, but it'd also be easier to get hit by a car. He grabbed one of his many weapons that he had hidden behind a board in his closet. A small knife. He was always nervous someone would find his stash, people could do really stupid, harmful stuff. Luckily Cartman and the gang didn't like coming to his house. Or eating frozen waffles for dinner.

The bad side of town, aka Kenny's house, had the few broken street lamps in South Park. The ones that did work flickered on and off throughout the night. Kenny wouldn't have to walk through the brush to hide then, he could just follow the cracked sidewalk to the train tracks. His personal, desolate yellow brick road. Luckily enough, as the trees across the street seemed to swim with writhing bodies of inky shadows. Pale orbs blinked and disappeared behind tree trunks and bushes. Kenny shivered and made sure he was as far away from the treeline as possible on his narrow sidewalk.

Objective one, find Karen. South Park wasn't a huge town, in fact it was kinda puny, but there was still too many places to check tonight. Not to mention she could be out in the woods, there were plenty of hunter's cabins and deer towers to hide in. Kenny did not want to go into the forest, but if he ran out of options he would have to. The train tracks appeared and he turned onto them. No trains came through South Park anymore, the iron rails were rusted. The large spikes that dug into the ground had come loose, Kenny used to collect them as a kid. He would use them as imaginary weapons. The wooden boards showed years of abuse from the elements.

Kenny hummed as the rotting wood creaked under his feet. He felt compelled to swing by the stadium, there could be clues to where they went, but there could also be a surplus of mangled corpses. And a very angry manticore. Kenny didn't have time to die again tonight, yet he found himself jogging off the tracks and to the stadium. The core of the town glowed as he got closer, the sounds of singing and shouts and laughs filled the air.

"Oh, geez. What now?" Kenny whispered underneath his breath. He pulled his hood up to cover his bright hair. He didn't need it to look dazzling in the fire light.

Main Street was filled with fey camps. Dark fey, faun, redcaps, ogres, púka, the occasional troll. Makeshift tents of leather and animal skins, groups of bodies, and cooking spits with slowly roasting flesh blocked Kenny's path. He shuddered as a troll lazily picked up a hunk of juicy meat and shoved it in his mouth, hopefully that wasn't human meat.

The shops along main street had been raided, broken glass covered the ground like snow. Packages of junk food, bottles of alcohol, and baked goods seemed to be the favorites.

Kenny hid along the side of the nearest building, his chest heaving. A detour would take him longer, but going through the street was suicide. He barely 'defeated' one troll, and that was with the help of Kyle and science, there was no way he'd get through a whole crowd of them alone. Not to mention all the other monsters roaming around.

Kenny looked up, he could try climbing up and along the roofs. The buildings were close enough, the jumps wouldn't be too hard. The only problem was that if he slipped and fell he would be seriously hurt. And he would be noticed, and then eaten.

A heavy body landed on the building across the street with a squawk, drawing his attention. It's feathery, rancid body looked like a vulture, but it's face was human. A delicate woman with pretty blue eyes and a chuck of meat between her clawed bird feet. Two more harpies joined her, snapping at her feet. They scuffled for a bit before she scared off the other two with sharp teeth. With a victory screech she dug into her food. It looked like the roofs were definitely out now, Kenny hadn't even thought about the possibility of flying beasts.

Extremely long, boring walk it is. Kenny sighed and crept back towards the dark alley. It smelled strongly of decomposing garbage, courtesy of the blazing fires that were heating the trash up, and alcohol. The liquor store must've been raided, of course.

Garbage littered the ground. The dumpsters had been emptied, the trash bags shredded as wild animals and beasts alike searched for food. Kenny had to walk slowly to avoid crinkled wrapped and aluminum cans. With how loud the festivities were he couldn't be sure that something would hear him, but he didn't want to take the chance.

"Hey, you!" A small redcap snarled from between to buildings. Kenny stopped dead in his tracks, his heart stopping with him.

"Fuck off, Pee-wee." A voice growled back. The man was so dark Kenny hadn't even noticed him in the shadows. He had to squint to make out the glint of light off his hair.

"Gimme that bottle." A sharpened bone appeared in the redcap's spindly hand. "Or my friends will take it from you."

Three more redcaps slowly filed into the gap, their beady eyes raving with sadism.

Kenny couldn't bring himself to move. They hadn't seemed to have spotted him.

The man chugged the rest of the bottle and then smashed it against the wooden building.

The redcaps attacked, sharp teeth and slapdash weaponry. The fey man cast out a flash of ice, freezing on of them. He brought his jagged bottle up into the redcaps frozen chest, causing it to howl out gurgled screechs. The poor man had defeated one, but the other three overtook him. He went down swinging and cursing, small mouths biting into him as claws dig into his skin. Once the screaming subdued all that was left was the crunching of bones and cutting of flesh. Kenny covered his mouth, sickened by the grotesque noises of the feast. He backed up towards the wooden fence behind him. His foot kicked a can, the small clatter deafeningly loud in his ears. His body became stock still as he silently berated himself; stupid, stupid, stupid. One of the redcaps stopped and looked up, his mouth glistened with dark blue blood.

"What was that?" He growled in a funny voice.

"Shut it, Ro'! It was probably just a filthy rat, and I ain't giving up fey meat for no filthy rat!" The ringleader slapped Ro' in the back of the head. Ro' went back to his meal with a grunt.

Kenny scrambled over the fence as quietly as he could, the sounds of tearing flesh covering the squeaking wood. His ratty Converse hit the ground with a soft thud and he took off in a light jog. The backs of these buildings seemed to be emptier, and the dinky fences that separated them from the alleyway gave him some privacy.

Sweaty, blonde hair stuck against his forehead. He brushed it to the side with the back of his hand. Once Main Street, and the sounds of feasting redcaps, were far, far away, he slowed down to a fast walk. The thought that that fey could have easily been any number of his friends slithered through his brain and down to his gut.

The stadium sat on the edge of town opposite of Kenny's house. Why, oh why, had the city voted to build the field on the rich side of town? We'll never know.

"Well at least I'm getting my steps in." Kenny puffed between breaths. And he got them in fast to avoid the creeping shadows. He was sure the dark blobs were some horrific mythological creatures whose name he didn't know, but he couldn't prove it. Every time he tried to focus on them, they just seemed like normal, rolling darkness. When he focused ahead they seemed to move.

Kenny decided to hustle to the street, which presented itself promptly. There were a few dark fey passed out against the local superfoods. They must've been drinking and had a bit too much. That or someone made their night a lot worse by murdering them. Kenny darkly hoped it was the second one. At least then they wouldn't be tempted to wake up and cause him more problems. Kenny looked both ways, like a good citizen, before creeping across the street. He ducked behind an ice covered bench and peeked at the group of tipsy fey. They hadn't moved. Kenny breathed out half a sigh of relief. A full sigh would be tempting fate.

The road to the stadium was more abandoned, as it was not surrounded by homes and stores to loot and pillage. The only noteworthy aspects were its incredible potholes and empty beer cans, and no fey was interested in thieving potholes.

Kenny's calves were burning as he jogged along, after all who goes jogging? Certainly not Kenny. If he wanted to torture himself there were plenty of ways that happen to be funner than jogging. For example: using his dad's old pliers to pull out a few molars. His legs finally screamed loud enough for him to slow to a brisk power walk. The things you do for family.

After several agonizing minutes of exercise, Kenny reached the parking lot. The dark asphalt grinded under his feet as he cautiously approached the fieldhouse. As expected, there were several corpses that littered the stands. And several scavengers that were disposing of those dead bodies, by eating them of course. Kenny grimaced and drew his attention away from the stands, he could easily make out his blood soaked death spot. It was Kenny shaped and all. He was too nervous to approach, he might become the next piece of carrion. Finally he gathered the courage to sneak across the field. Sneak across the completely overt field with no cover whatsoever. The scavengers took no notice of him, they were too preoccupied with their buffet.

Kenny's blood was still sticky wet, and nearly frozen on the ground. He ignored the blood and examined the snow. He could see the outline of his body, and the impressions left behind by Karen's knees. Hemlock's slim boot prints next to them.

Kenny frowned, Hemlock really had taken Karen. Kenny should've done more to prevent that, but the blood loss had made him too woozy. The only good to come from this was Hemlock's boot prints. They had distinct, sharp tips and clearly led to the stadium tunnel.

"I could totally be Velma. Jinkies!" Kenny grinned as he followed the foot prints.

The dark hounds were gone, and so far the manticore was too. The only trace it left behind was a massacre. It probably flew back to it's wife, or maybe it went to take revenge on its cruel masters.

Kenny despised going into dark, abandoned places at night. He was living a horror movie, or an opening scene to Supernatural, and making all the classic mistakes. His sneakers tapped over the cement as he explored the dark hall. He wasn't a football player and had never been inside the stadium tunnel. So far it was pretty boring, just concrete floors and walls. Kenny stumbled upon the one and only door, a faded blue thing that squeaked sadly when he pushed it open.

"Well shit." Kenny sighed through his nose as he took in the contents of the room.

Tweek had nightmares often. Boogies, wendigos, and ghosts just loved to chase him in his sleep. In Algrid they made him wake with violent starts, his breath gone and clothes soaked in sweat. He woke Craig up too, and the fey insisted on staying up with him. Tweek waited until Craig had fallen asleep and then crawled outside. The image of a wendigo scraping the flesh off his shin was razor sharp teeth was still fresh in his brain. He should be anywhere but outside, but so far he hadn't seen a single monster in Algrid. There'd been birds, Gelidus, Craig, deer like hybrids, fish, and small rodents, but no monsters. That might be a seemingly good symptom of something much larger and much more deadly.

Tweek climbed up their small cave and peeked at Gelidus. He was awake, his pale eyes trained on the twinkling sky. Snow had settled over his back and wings.

"G-Gelidus?" Tweek pulled himself up and sat on the ledge.

"Yes, small one?" Gelidus' voice rumbled like a low fire.

Tweek looked down at the snow. He felt ridiculous crawling to Gelidus after a nightmare, as if he were a child.

"Bad dreams?" Gelidus asked already knowing the answer.

Tweek nodded. "I'm scared." He admitted, allowing the feeling to solidify its existence.

"Dreams are often symbolic, or even predictive of future events in this world." Gelidus grumbled deep in his chest.

"O-oh god! I'm going to b-be eaten!?" Tweek gasped, probably waking up every animal in a two mile radius.

"Shhh." Gelidus hummed. "The night is celebrating its short instance here."

Tweek apologized softly.

"You being eaten in this dream, perhaps it represents that you are afraid this mission will devour you?" Gelidus cast him a side glance.

Tweek hesitated, then nodded vigorously. "H-how can I r-return to a normal life after this?" Tweek muttered to himself. The question had been sitting in his mind all day. "S-school, homework, painting with K-Kenny."

"Some are predestined for the unexpected. As for normal, it is relative. Your version of normal has never been the same as your fellow humans. Why should your destiny be as mundane as theirs?" Gelidus moved his tail, the thick feathers acting as a plush chair for Tweek's back.

Tweek bit his lip. The dragon was being extremely wise, too wise for comfort.

"Are you a s-seer? You sound r-really sure." Tweek asked as his fingers ran over Gelidus' feathers. He could swear that Gelidus' mouth tugged up in a smile.

"I am a dragon." Was his response. The moon ticked by, a large clock counting down slowly.

"Get some rest before tomorrow," Gelidus spoke up, "I fear our battle is close at hand." Gelidus set his eyes on the stars once again, the conversation clearly over.

Tweek slid down from his perch and allowed himself to find his way back to Craig's arms. His green eyes stared into the darkness until it morphed into dark blue, to pale gray, to soft dawn.

* * *

(Enjoy this random thought I felt like writing) There's like one sentence with four commas in it, and I'm not sure if it's grammatically correct, but I do know it makes me laugh for some reason. It's not even a funny sentence, it's just a lot of commas. It's so extra. Also I used 'that' twice in a row in one sentence and it's correct which angers me. It sounds so weird 'that that', ugh.

Also this is a really random one, but who's ready for halloween? Because I'm already getting super heckin giddy. In this South Park Au it's currently late October, if anyone remembers. There was going to be a cheeky halloween chapter, but oh how rarely the plans of men go seemly. The answer: not often.


	11. Near the end

Bam, wham, alakazam a new chapter! Turns out orientation was booked this weekend so we're going nextt, so please stay tuned for our regularly scheduled program. Also, thanks for spending your summer sticking around! I appreciate it immensely, and I try my best for all y'all. Enjoy!

* * *

Kenny wasn't entirely sure why the locker room was actually a pathway into a giant, wintry forest, but it was. That must make showering really awkward for the football teams. Luckily the showers seemed to have turned into a confused row of sevenbark hydrangea. Kenny sat on the one remaining bench, that was half-way a log, and placed his head in his hands. He pouted as he watched snow drift lazily down between the trees. Of course Karen and Hemlock weren't just in here having a tea party. No, there had to be a magical gateway to another world. Kenny debated whether he should try and find a different room, it was possible they hadn't gone through here. Possible, but highly unlikely.

"I guess I'm going back into Narnia." Kenny sighed. Last time he'd gone into Algrid it hadn't ended well. He had kinda died. But he'd died at least ninety times in South Park.

Kenny was tempted to grab a stick and write a pro-con list in the snow, but there was one pro that outweighed every con. Karen.

Kenny pushed himself up and steeled his nerves as his feet led him to the icy forest. Cold blasted through his jacket and jeans like they were made of paper. He would have to find shelter quick, or maybe a Burlington coat factory. The locker-room disappeared behind him shortly.

"Sweet j-jesus." Kenny rubbed his arms. His feet picked up the pace, winding through niveous shrubbery and foliage. He attempted to walk in as straight a line as possible, in case he needed to return to the locker-room. He stopped and nicked small marks in the trees every now and then as back up. After a while, Kenny stopped and did a full circle sweep of the forest. No sign of Karen or Hemlock, or life in general. Why had Hemlock even brought her here? That can't be a good sign with all the shit happening in South Park.

Kenny started back on his path. Wait, he stopped. Isn't that the direction he came from? Kenny looked down at the snow for his tracks. A pure, pristine blanket of whiteness sat at his feet.

"What in the-?" Kenny took a few steps and watched as his footprints filled in almost magically. Okay, well he still nicked a tree with his knife just a few feet ago. He could find it again and get his bearings. Kenny searched every nearby tree, unable to find the mark. He stomped his foot into the snow and puffed out an annoyed breath. He was lost.

"Well that's what you get." An airy voice spoke up. Kenny turned around, unable to see anyone. "Who's there?"

"Maybe if you'd open your eyes." A small woman appeared before him. "You could see."

Her petite features were very angry and scrunched up. Kenny lowered his weapon and stared at her. She was short, probably not even five feet. Her white hair flowed behind her almost as if trapped in it's personal bubble of water. She had pale blue skin and bright eyes that stared angrily at Kenny. Overall she was absolutely stunning.

"Hey, the name's Kenny." Kenny cleared his throat and grinned.

"I don't care. You hurt my tree!" Her silver bell voice didn't successfully convey her anger. She walked over to the trunk of a tall pine and soothed her hand over it. Kenny noticed a faded mark deep in the wood.

"You're a nymph?" Kenny asked as his cheeks flushed. He must've angered a lot of nymphs on his way here, hopefully they wouldn't all decide to beat him up.

"Yes. And you're a jerk!" She stamped her small foot.

"I didn't know- I'm not from here." Kenny motioned to his clothes and face. He gave her a stupid smile.

She frowned and examined him with crossed arms. "Well, you shouldn't hurt trees no matter where you're from."

Kenny reframed from telling her about deforestation. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Say, can you help me…?"

"You may address me as Nettle." Nettle kept her defensive position.

"Well, Nettle, I'm looking for my sister. She came in here with a fey dude. About yea high, blue hair. Evil face." Kenny made the scariest face he could. "Kind of a dick."

"I saw them. The nice man did not cut my tree." Nettle smiled slightly. "He was quite handsome-"

"Yeah, yeah. Did you see where they went?" Kenny brushed back his ragged bangs. He could swear frost was forming in his hair.

"I did." Nettle brushed down her flowing gown.

"... Can you show me?" Kenny asked.

"I will do so for a favor." Nettle raised a slender eyebrow as she anticipated Kenny's response.

"A favor?" Kenny didn't have such a good feeling about this. "What kind of favor could you possibly need?"

"I do not know yet. But when I know I shall call upon you." Nettle held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Kenny rubbed his hand, this was definitely not a good idea. Being in the mercy of a beautiful wood nymph who could essentially make you do anything. Actually… that didn't sound _that_ bad. There were definitely worse fates, and Kenny's hormonal teenage mind couldn't imagine anything non-sexual coming from this.

"You show me where Karen went and I owe you a favor. Deal." Kenny shook her tiny hand.

Nettle nodded and started walking to the left. Kenny followed. As they traversed through the icy terrain he bit at his lip. He was in the company of a stunning lady and he wasn't even making conversation.

"So, nature's pretty cool." Kenny noted as he pushed a tree branch out of his way. "There's lots of trees. And snow."

"I wouldn't recommend saying anything stupid here. You never know who's listening. Like those pesky pixies, or those annoying gnomes. Don't even get me started on the mermaids." Nettle shook her head causing her hair to swish around.

"A-ha! There are mermaids here." Kenny grinned to himself. Although he couldn't image getting into any body of water here without freezing his ass off.

"Of course. They're terribly nasty, they always leave their half eaten carcasses on the riverbanks. It stinks up the forest!" Nettle angrily frowned, her cheeks flushing deep blue in rage.

"Wait, carcasses?" Kenny never had thought about what a mermaid would eat. He assumed it would be something like moss or fish.

"Yes, they like to eat men and women they charm into the water. If you're easily swayed I suggest we avoid any rivers or ponds." Nettle carefully stepped over a fern.

"You don't eat people, right?" Kenny slowed down.

"My life force is connected to my tree, I don't need to eat, per se."

"So like you're immortal until your tree dies? You know I've been known to be immortal myself." Kenny caught up to her, which wasn't difficult.

"No, if I die my tree will die too. Which is why I don't plan on dying." Nettle gave Kenny an annoyed look.

"Oh."

"Why is your hair so bright? It's like the sun."

"Thank you-"

"It's very hard to look at." Nettle ducked under a thick mass of conjoined branches.

Kenny pulled up his hood and followed her. The sun was considered beautiful and worshipped in many past religions, Kenny took her insult as a compliment.

The woods seemed less cold on their small pathway, it was due to the trees being so thick that hardly any snow or wind could get in.

"Along this path, the trees tell me they're not too far ahead." Nettle ran her hand along the rough bark. She stopped and pointed down the trail they were currently on.

"You're not coming with me?" Kenny stopped and watched as she began to head back to her tree.

"I have shown you where they went. If you do not make a deal with the wrong fey or fall into a kelpie's pond, you should be fine." Nettle gave him a small smile. "Although I wish you luck, you're certainly different."

Kenny opened his mouth to reply, but she took a step towards a large pine and disappeared. Kenny stared after her, strangely forlorn. He shook the feeling from his shoulders and continued on. The lonely path winded around soft bends and led through the thickets. Kenny could make out soft footprints in the dirt, more than two pairs certainly. They must have company. The thickets that enclosed either side of the path like iron walls often moved with small rustles. Kenny couldn't decide whether it was small creatures or simply strong wind attempting to blast through. He wasn't tempted to find out, if he got lost again he doubted he'd run into another Nettle. More likely something hungry.

"This beats school at least." Kenny slowed down as he reached the end of the path. A large cove sat in front of him, hidden to the world and absolutely ethereal. With the thickets blocking the light to this small sanctuary, all the light was provided by bioluminescent mushrooms and flowers. A large pond, filled to the brim with Lily pads and tall reeds, surrounded a ginormous tree. Kenny had seen California redwoods on a documentary once, but this tree was bigger. It wasn't red either, instead it's bark was a deep beryl. It shot up into the sky well past Kenny's eyesight. It's hundreds of branches was littered with throngs of different objects; from dangling moss with glowing red bulbs, to hammocks and hanging walkways, and everything in between. Kenny could even swear he saw people walking across some of the thicker branches. He squinted, unable to make out the shapes. Kenny stepped forward and turned to take in the fullview. Everything slipped his mind for a moment as he walked around the length of the pond. The songs of frogs and crickets filled his ears as he watched fireflies and small fairies chase each other across the water. He stopped and crouched by the water. Multi colored lights reflected off the surface, but further down he could see brightly colored fish swimming idly through the kelp. His hand reached out and ran over the smooth stones that separated the water from the dense grass. He couldn't image why Nettle hadn't accompanied him, even if she wasn't fond of Kenny this place was stunning.

"Turn around slowly, hands up."

A sharp point dug into Kenny's back. Kenny breathed out through his nose and raised his arms. Of course. He slowly stood and turned to face whoever was stabbing him.

A plump, squat man holding a wooden spear frowned up at Kenny. His face looked akin to an old spud that was growing smaller spuds.

"Oh, you're just one of the humans. You can call me Grimley." Grimley muttered and lowered his spear. "I know it's pretty out here, but Hemlock wants y'all to stay inside."

Kenny lowered his arms. "O-of course. I just couldn't resist." He smiled nervously. Humans, as in more than one?

The man grunted and waved his thick hand. "Come on. It's just about dinner time."

Dinner? Kenny's ears perked up. Food. His stomach growled at the thought. He eagerly followed the short man across the thin, cobble path to the tree. Grimley had short legs and took strides about half the length of Kenny's. Kenny nearly shouted, " _Come on! Dinner is waiting!"_ but held his tongue. Grimley still had that sharp spear and probably wasn't tolerant of sass.

After an agonizing walk down a bewitching pathway, they reached a large door in the tree. Kenny hadn't even noticed it, his attention had been drawn to its height. The interior of the tree was carved to look like a grandhall, complete with a winding staircase and an alpine ceiling. A wooden chandelier with glowing candles hung fifty feet up and brightened the whole room. The floor was covered in beautifully weaved rugs, the walls hung with carved statues, painting, and animal furs. It was like a five star ski resort in Norway. Kenny felt an overwhelming wave of disorientation as they walked up the staircase. How could a tree possibly be _that_ big? It was a castle inside. A whole city with the tree branches.

Kenny craned his head back and stared up. While they exited on the next level, the staircase looped up and up into darkness.

"Holy shit." Kenny breathed as they entered the feast hall. The entrance hall looked much smaller now. Kenny wondered if he'd stumbled into a elven version of Hogwarts, just several times larger. He looked around for the other humans, as in plural, yet all he could see were fey. Tall fey with high cheekbones and silvery hair. The majority looked different than the winter fey Kenny had seen. They looked more earthy with darker skin tones, no icy blueness. They wore greens, browns, and lighter colors.

"The humans are sat up by the front with Hemlock." Grimley grunted after all those stairs, he leaned against his spear and took a breather as Kenny started towards the front. Fey were dancing to music that drifted through like the breeze, Kenny had to resist the urge to join them. A fey boy with dazzling brown eyes and warm hands attempted to pull him in, mischief dancing across his freckled face. Kenny flushed and politely pulled himself away, it took all his strength as the boy pouted.

"Hey, hit me up later though!" Kenny grinned as he backed up and wandered off. The tables had lines of dishes and foods that almost pulled Kenny off his path many times. Stews, roasts, pies, fruits, vegetables.

"Kenny!" A small form tackled him, knocking him into a nearby chair.

"Hey there." Kenny grinned as his back throbbed with pain. He hugged Karen as tight as he could, relief flooding his veins.

Karen smiled up at him in disbelief when she finally got free enough to. "I told Hemlock you weren't dead, but he wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, hey about that we should get going before Hemlock sees me." Kenny wrapped an arm around Karen's shoulder. He began pulling her back the way he came.

"Wait, don't you want to hi to your friends?" Karen glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Kenny nearly stopped. Did she mean Tweek and Craig? Kenny would be up for seeing them again.

"Kyle and Stan, they're back there with Hemlock."

Kenny frowned and pressed his lips together. He hadn't planned on saving the entire town, but they were his closest friends. "First I have to get you back."

Karen stopped, "Kenny it isn't safe in South Park. You saw all those monsters."

Kenny hadn't exactly planned on where he'd take Karen to keep her safe, he was too preoccupied with getting to her first. "I'll get us a car and we'll leave town for a little bit." Kenny nodded to himself, he knew how to hot wire. And drive, even if he was one of the few kids without a license. "Like renegades, wouldn't that be fun? We could hunt monsters or solve mysteries."

"I can't go. We need to help these people." Karen gave Kenny her best puppy eyes.

Kenny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't good at saying no to her. "Fine, but you don't leave my sight."

Kenny felt like he was walking Karen to their doom as they approached the front of the hall. The peaceful flute music failed to soothe Kenny's nerves, despite its best effort.

Kenny could easily spot Hemlock out of the crowd. While he looked so pale in the darkness, tow that he was in the warm light his skin actually had a bit of color. His blue-black hair was still extremely dark, but it reflected the soft candlelight. He was chatting with a short, stunning woman with a magisterial aura. Kenny stopped, it looked as if they were deep in conversation.

"Maybe we should just sit down." Kenny found two empty seats, he hesitated as they seemed to be cushioned by moss. It acted the same as a pillow surprisingly. He surveyed the table and reached for a plate to fill up with food.

"Hemlock said he was really sad that you died, because you're special, like us." Karen sat down next to him.

"That's nice, let me make you a plate." Kenny scooped some strange looking vegetables, squash and eggplant, onto a plate.

A breezy spirit floated up to them with a jug in its airy hands, its white hair floated around its head like small clouds. "Water? Wine?" The aurai nodded to two wooden mugs on the table.

"I'm up for some wine." Kenny picked up a mug and held it out gratefully. The aurai tipped its jug, deep red liquid bubbling out to fill Kenny's cup.

"Water." Karen gave Kenny the stink eye. "Should you really be drinking that?"

Kenny sniffed the crimson liquid and took a sip. "It's just wine, not vodka or rubbing alcohol." Warmth trickled down his throat and spine. "Mmmm…"

A cold hand gently took the mug from his hand. "No, you really shouldn't be. I don't need you getting drunk and embarrassing me."

Kenny blinked the dizziness from his eyes and frowned. One tiny sip already had him tipsy. What was _in_ that wine?

"I'm glad to see you're alive." Hemlock said with a stoic expression, his posture rigid.

Kenny's head fog lifted and he cleared his throat. "I can tell." He stood and glared at Hemlock. They were roughly the same height, so Kenny didn't have to embarrass himself by craning his head backwards. Somehow he didn't feel like immediately murdering Hemlock, he must be fuddled from that wine.

Hemlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are ready to jump on me like a mad dog, but I would like a chance to explain."

Kenny's eyes drifted from Hemlock's face as he saw another aurai drift by with a pitcher of wine.

"Shall we go somewhere less… Distracting?" Hemlock snapped in Kenny's face. "The wine will still be here, tonight's a celebration after all."

"Fine, come on Kare-bear." Kenny held out a hand for her.

"Karen can stay with Stan and Kyle. God knows they need a supervisor." Hemlock rubbed his temple as if humans were the bane of his existence.

Karen nodded and jogged off to the table Hemlock had been seated at. Kyle was alive, and not too worse for wear. Dark bags under his eyes gave away his exhaustion, but any injuries he had were purely psychological. And that's why South Park had a therapist. Stan had his head down on the table, looking as if he'd drank about as much wine as Kenny had intended to. He was staring up at Kyle with a slight pout.

The next thing Kenny knew he was seated on a balcony in a fur covered chair way above the ground. He didn't even remember how they'd gotten there, Hemlock could just abandon him here and he'd probably die of starvation before finding his way back to the mess hall.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hemlock waved his hand across the banister. Kenny could barely make out the large pond below.

"Yeah… It's surprisingly nice here, last time I was in Algrid it was Frosty the Snowman's wet dream." Kenny struggled not to sink into the warm animal furs.

"We aren't in Algrid. We are currently in Arcadia. There's as many doors in Algrid to this place as there is to South Park." Hemlock surveyed the ground, his outline illuminated by soft flowers that grew on the walls of the balcony.

"Why don't you guys just live in Arcadia? Algrid kinda sucks butt." Kenny asked truthfully. Paradise or wintry hellscape? It really wasn't that hard of a choice.

"The High Fey live in Arcadia, I'm sure you didn't assume there is only one race of fey? Besides, Dark Fey were born from the cold. Algrid is beautiful to us." Hemlock raised his eyebrow at Kenny. "Can you not fall asleep while I'm talking."

Kenny snapped his head up. "Dude I haven't gotten sleep in like two days. And I've died twice, that takes a lot out of you."

"South Park is special, being on the border between worlds. Many citizens have abnormal abilities, some like Tweek can see fey and resist magic. Others can resurrect themselves, there's a plethora of possibilities." Hemlock locked onto Kenny's eyes. "I've rounded up as many as I could find and brought them here."

"Wait, so Kyle-"

"As far as I can tell, no. I just felt bad after what happened to you. I'm going soft." Hemlock muttered.

"Is that why you brought Karen here?" Kenny bit his lip. The universe was truly merciless if Karen had the same curse as him. It all started when he was young, the deaths. The earliest he could remember was in kindergarten. It was like the universe realized its terrible mistake and tried to eradicate Kenny at every possible chance it got. Had Karen died before?

"She is quite good with animals, not as powerful as self resurrection, but magnificent in its own way." Hemlock picked at the vines that crept around the banister.

Kenny scoffed. "Yeah right, those hellhounds were ready to tear her apart."

"She was scared and unfocused, when you got hit and that manticore went crazy they attacked it to protect her. Rest in peace, Spots and Bucky."

Kenny stood up and joined Hemlock at the balcony. "The world is fucked up." He ran a hand through his hair, locking his fingers around the strands tightly. "South Park is fucked."

"Yes. We should return to the feast, the leader of the High fey will be addressing the party soon." Hemlock steeled his eyes. "I am sorry to tell you this, but tomorrow we go to war."

Kenny swallowed, he wasn't surprised. Finality sat in his stomach. "So this is a death party? One last shebang before we all die?"

"It is better than contemplating life and death throughout the long night." Hemlock quickly reasoned. "Any last wishes you have should be taken care of soon. Or not, I suppose if anyone is guaranteed life it is you." Hemlock gave the scene one last sweep and nodded to Kenny. Time to head back.

Kenny sat across from Kyle and wrapped his jacket around Karen, even if it was a bangin 67° in the hall. All the bodies dancing and laughing, all the alcohol running through veins made it seem warmer.

Kenny greeted Kyle and quickly went about making himself a plate stacked high with meats and vegetables. If he had one wish it would be to sleep on a full belly, surrounded by his friends and family. Stan raised his head and gave Kenny a lopsided grin. His trademark blue and red hat had been lost at some point, and his black hair stuck up at odd angles.

"D… Dude, we haven't talked alllll week." His words slurred out slightly as he reached over to pat Kenny's face.

Kyle pulled him back. "I told you to stop drinking!" he sighed and tossed Stan's wine into the floor. He set the glass back down and poured water into it. Kenny could see fear underneath the guise of irritation.

Stan shrugged with tears on his cheeks. "It's gonna be a bloodbath." He pressed his palms of his eyes. "I can't stop seeing it."

Kyle leaned Stan against his side and rubbed his shoulder. "I know, buddy."

"Hemlock says Stan is a seer." Karen whispered to Kenny as he bit into a chunk of ham. "He hasn't stopped drinking since we got here."

"Maybe he should get to bed." Kenny yelled over to Kyle through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"I know, but Hemlock hasn't shown me where we're sleeping. I don't want to fall down a flight of stairs or run into a dragon." Kyle responded as Stan hiccuped against his shirt.

Kenny glanced around. Where was the dark fey anyways? The only fey Kenny could see were more brightly colored and smiling.

"May I have your attention." Hemlock's voice rang across the hall. The chattering eventually stopped, but music still faintly carried on. The woman he'd been talking to earlier stepped up beside him, her grown swishing in hypnotic patterns. "Queen Verenestra will now speak."

The Queen was definitely the most unearthly woman Kenny had ever seen. She was petite, silver hair intertwined with flowers and intricate braiding flowed down her back. Earthy gossamer robes hung loosely around her form, down to her bare feet. Her large eyes scanned the crowd with warmth. She looked kind, but also powerful. Like she could topple entire kingdoms with a smile and bring emperors to their knees.

"My people, tomorrow will be no easy feat," Queen Verenestra began, "But we must help our brethren into a new age of prosperity. Our world will only fall to ruin under the vicious rule of the Dark King. The next in the bloodline shall rule Algrid, and bring peace to the countryside. Tomorrow we fight for freedom, life, and happiness. But tonight, we feast!" She raised her arms, as a grin crossed her face.

The crowd cheered, drinks raised in response. The music picked up tenfold, most Folk heading to the groups of writhing bodies and leaving plenty of messy dishes behind. Kenny spotted a few other humans; some were sitting, some were passed out, and some seemed to be having a really good time in the arms of fey lovers. There were also a couple of Dark fey. Just a couple tables away sat a fey woman with a frown, she had a black eye and more than enough battle scars. Her companion, a smaller fey with pale white hair, seemed to be giving her different potions to drink.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves." Hemlock sat down next to Kenny, a smile across his lips. Not cruel or mocking either, a joyful smile. Someone had gotten into the wine.

"Hey, where are we sleeping?" Kyle nodded to Stan, who had fallen into a drunken sleep during the Queen's speech. Kyle struggled to sit up straight as all Stan's weight leaned against him.

"I shall show you." Hemlock stood, a spring in his step. Kyle grunted as he lugged Stan up. Together they staggered through the throngs of people.

Karen giggled and covered her mouth.

"What?" Kenny asked as he stuffed his fifth roll into his mouth.

"That boy's staring at you." Karen pointed all to obviously.

Kenny looked up, annoyed that someone was distracting him from his food. Yes, a boy was staring at him. To be fair, Kenny had told him to 'hit me up later'. Kenny choked on his roll as the fey boy started to walk over and quickly chugged down some water.

"Smooth." Karen laughed and ran her fingers through her ponytail.

"Are you trying you get me to flirt with this boy?" Kenny shout whispered in surprise.

Karen shrugged. "If it keeps you out of trouble."

"I think it could get me into a lot of trouble." Kenny flushed. "Besides, I'm trying to spend time with you."

"Kenny you always spend time with me. I haven't ever seen you with anyone but your friends or me! You need a social life." Karen smiled and stood up. "I'm going to bed, so you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm still gonna." Kenny said stubbornly. He didn't need an expanded social life, he had friends. Even if they made fun of Kenny's poverty and forgot every time they saw him die, they were still his best friends.

"G'night!" Karen ran away with a small laugh.

Kenny took another gulp of his water as the fey boy slid into Karen's seat. His hair changed from chestnut to cherry under the candescent light.

"You've been over here eating all night." He pointed out with a grin. "There's more to do here."

"I like food." Kenny pointed out in return, although he was getting extremely full.

"You're one of the humans, right? I'm Bas. I've heard you have crazy magical stuff in your world." Bas leaned forward, seemingly more interested in learning about Kenny's world than anything else.

"Magic? You guys do the magic. We have phones and junk, which are pretty cool." Kenny patted himself down, and finding his phone, pulled it out. He pressed the on button, but the battery must've died at some point. This wouldn't have happened with a Nokia.

Bas took it when Kenny offered up the useless piece of technology. He turned it over and looked at the screen.

"What is this?" Bas asked as he pressed the on button.

"It's a phone, but it died. Usually I can connect to the internet and look at- nevermind." Kenny cleared his throat as Bas frowned at the phone.

"I.. It's dead? Like deceased? Should we bury it?" He looked at Kenny with the saddest expression ever.

Kenny didn't have the heart to tell Bas otherwise as he looked back down at the black screen. "Y-yeah, sure." It's not like he really needed it at the moment. If they buried it inside a container, Kenny could just dig it up later.

Bas held the phone in his arms as they walked down into the main entrance and to the landscape below. Kenny wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to make it back up the flights of stairs, but he'd never attended a funeral for a phone before. He felt under dressed in his tattered jeans and hoodie. Meanwhile Bas had on brown tights and a soft blue tunic that glittered down to his thighs. Kenny had never felt more emo. He pulled down his hood as they stepped out into night. Or day. It was really hard to tell when you were in a cave of trees that was dark no matter what.

The scenery hadn't changed, but now Kenny could still faintly hear the music from upstairs.

"Should we give it a casket?" Kenny asked as they stopped a ways from the pond.

"Usually fey decompose quickly, we turn into new life when we die so we don't use caskets. Do humans do that?" Bas asked with shining eyes.

"Well, no. Humans kinda just spend a few years rotting inside of boxes deep in the earth." Kenny shrugged. It sounded really bad when he explained it, but he couldn't really put a positive spin on human decomposition. "Some people decide to have themselves put into a giant fire. Then the family keeps their ashes." That's worse sounding somehow.

"Oh. Will you be turned into ash when you die? I think I'll become camellias when I die." Bas smiled at the thought.

"Once I was cremated. It took forever to come back from that." Kenny shuddered.

Bas made a small 'O' with his mouth. "You're like the Phoenix! Self resurrection!"

Kenny flushed as Bas grabbed his shoulders. "I'm not that cool. It's actually a curse."

"The Phoenix is one of the most righteous entity's in Arcadia. I believe you are blessed, even if you do not." Bas dropped his hands as Kenny shook his head.

"Fey are weird." He muttered to himself.

Bas kneeled down and ran his fingers over the grass. The grass extended, flower stems joining into to weave a small box. Bas set the phone inside and the box sunk into the earth.

"Wow." Kenny breathed. There was no way he'd remember where the ground ate his phone. He was expecting them to dig a hole. Now he'd have to explain to his parents that his phone was in a different world, probably several feet underground.

Bas smiled at him.

Kenny helped him up and reluctantly turned away from his phone's grave. Bas led him around the yard, small paths in the grass were lit up by bioluminescent mushrooms.

"You know, we can still have a dance." Bas grinned at Kenny. "The music is beautiful."

Kenny couldn't think of a valid excuse. "Okay, just don't try to eat me." Bas had taken them to a semi secluded courtyard next to the edge of the water. Maybe he was a mermaid in disguise.

"Can you teach me a human dance?" Bas asked hopefully as he twirled around the courtyard.

"Ummm, sure." Kenny licked his lips and thought for a hard moment. He didn't dance. He couldn't ballroom dance or tango. "So this is called the macarena. This is an extremely popular human dance." He tried to keep as straight of a face as possible. He was teaching Bas all the wrong lessons about humans.

If the macarena didn't meet Bas' expectations, he didn't let it show. He watched Kenny intensely as he slowly danced the macarena.

"And this is the YMCA." Kenny wanted to stop, but kept going for some reason. Even if the music wasn't the YMCA theme song, he was still having an easy time doing the dance.

After several embarrassing dance moves, Kenny fell onto one of the benches and let Bas do much more graceful versions of the dances. He felt like he was back at a middle school dance, where kids danced about three feet apart with their awkward, prepubescent bodies. At least there wasn't any teachers hovering.

"Don't look so glum. I will teach you some of our dances in return." Bas pulled Kenny up and grasped his hand. "Dancing shows a lot of emotions." He led Kenny with two steps to the right. "Happiness, sadness, anger, hatred, and even love." They spun around. "But choose your dance partner carefully here, some dances are bonding." He grinned at Kenny as they looped around the small courtyard. The music surrounded them. "Some will only dance with their chosen one, it's hard to know who you're meant to be with though." Bas closed his eyes and they spun around again as the music struck a chord. Kenny somehow didn't step on Bas' feet, or his own for that matter. The song slowly faded away, replaced by a new movement. This one faster, meant for jigs or Irish dancing probably.

"I should be getting to bed." Kenny muttered through a yawn.

"Yes, a long day tomorrow. Most of them won't sleep at all." Bas stared up at the magnificent tree. Kenny couldn't help but feel sad for the second time that day. He didn't want to see any of his friends go into battle, it'd be hell. The fight was inevitable though.

Kenny's body forced him up at dawn, despite him getting little sleep over the past few days. He turned over on his soft mat, a furry blanket slide off his body. There were several other people in the cozy room. Kyle, Stan, Bas, Karen. Kenny moved carefully as to not wake any of them. He staggered over to the window and peaked his head out. Sparkling sunlight shone down into the cove, the trees that had entrapped their shelter had pulled back their branches. Kenny sighed, the morning looked so peaceful. Aside from the fey running around down below, preparing. Kenny got dressed and sneaked out of the room. The main hall was in a frenzy. Weapons being prepared, armor donned. Some went without either, just their own deadly magic and a hint of madness. Kenny wished he had a cup of coffee, all the loud noise was making his morning crankiness even worse. Breakfast was short, as the fey were ready to fight after their night of fun. Kenny made sure to stick by Karen's side as they marched out. A few small animals and birds would greet her every now and then to break up the continuous boredom of walking.

"I believe we will meet Prince Craig on the battlefield after this is all over. In the heat of the fight I doubt we shall see him." Hemlock confided in Kenny as the scenery faded from warm to cold. "The King has been pushed back by militant civilians, but I'm afraid they've been slaughtered."

"That's really motivating." Kenny muttered back, his nerves on fire.

Queen Verenestra rode in front of the troops on a white steed, silver armor covering the most vulnerable parts of her body. To her flanks were Knights with their faces covered by helmets.

Even from far away the dark army was easy to spot. Trolls, ogres, wendigos, boogies, drakes, and other malicious soldiers withered in the distance.

Kenny gripped Karen's hand as the Queen stopped. The Dark King stood in front of his troops, his fist raised.

"You stand in the way of progress! We shall inhibit the earth!" His voice boomed across the field and struck fear into Kenny. Tweek and Craig were nowhere in sight.

"For your tyrannical reign you will be held accountable, you are no King!" Queen Verenestra demounted from her steed and unsheathed her sword. It sparkled with yellow light, even in the bleak weather.

"You brought your people to a slaughter. Attack!" The Dark King roared.

Queen Verenestra raised her sword, the armies surgered forward.

A deafening screech roared out across the field, jarring Kenny's head and making him stumble against Karen. Both armies stopped.

"It's a dragon!" Karen gasped, her eyes ablaze with wonder.

A giant blue dragon appeared on the Dark King's side and Kenny cursed. They had a dragon?

The dragon landed on the battlefield with a thud, its body snaking around between the armies.

Queen Verenestra gaped, her body falling into a kneeling position. "Great beast." She lowered her head in respect.

The dragon's pale eyes narrowed. The Knights wrapped their hands around the hilts of their swords, prepared to protect their Queen.

The Queen motioned them to stop as the dragon turned to the dark army. The monsters cheered at the dragon, fully expecting the dark beast to slaught the High Fey with ease.

The dragon batted its wings and landed in the middle of their army, its claws tearing through a row of trolls with a screech. Screams erupted from the Dark Army as their ranks broke. Hell broke loose as the armies charged again.

* * *

Wow, I wrote this so high on life. Hahaha, just kidding. We all know that my writing gets done at 1am while I'm lying I'm bed and badly singing along to music. I also happen to be really sleepy at 1am so my grammar goes out the window and I'm more likely to add bad puns. Just thought someone out there might enjoy learning about my process.


	12. The end

Kenny grabbed Karen and dodged to the side as warriors charged.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" Kenny hissed and shielded her as a spear exploded in a cloud of ice just a few feet away. Ice shards embedded themselves in the skin of anyone nearby. "Goddamnit, Hemlock!"

Karen held onto his jacket.

"Can you summon any animals to help?" Kenny shouted between breaths as they ran across the field.

"Maybe if we were closer to the forest!" Karen struggled to keep up. Kenny had the experience of running from security guards in the mall and teachers. She probably didn't make escapes often.

Kenny nodded and pulled her behind a large rock. A small moment of cover before they ran on again. Most monsters were concerned with the dangerous fey instead of two scuttling humans. Kenny ducked into the forest and ran until the battlefield couldn't be seen. His chest shook from adrenaline and rattled breaths as he leaned against a tree.

"Summon your best, like a dragon or giant wolf. Something that won't kill us." Kenny didn't want to go back into battle, but he totally wouldn't turn down a ride on the back of a giant wolf. What a way to go.

Karen scrunched her face in concentration. "Ummm… Please help, animals."

Kenny frowned. "So convincing."

"Like you can do any better!" Karen retorted, she tried again.

Kenny glanced around the forest, not expecting to see anything. "Wait, is that a goat?"

Karen flipped around, her eyes beaming. "Where?"

Kenny pointed to a scraggly looking animal that hobbled towards them on stiff legs.

It came into their small shelter of trees and stood on spindly legs.

"It looks kinda… Fat." Its stomach was a bit bloated, Kenn was surprised the old beast was still standing. Kenny reached out for it. It dodged away with unbelievable speed as his hand drew near. "What the- get back here!" Kenny took personal offense and sprinted after the goat.

Karen grabbed his jacket. "Wait! That's not a goat, idiot."

"Whatever, just call another animal." Kenny glared at the not goat as it chewed on a flower while absent-mindedly looking in his direction. He could swear the animal had a smug air about it. Karen took slow steps toward it.

"Aren't you beautiful." She whispered. The goat held its head up higher as if pleased. Karen kneeled down and picked one of the glassy flowers. She held it up to the goat. The goat sniffed it, and then ate it with yellow teeth. "See, she's nice."

Karen stood and the animal allowed her to pet it.

"Wait Karen, I wouldn't-" Kenny objected as she began to climb on its back.

"Kenny she won't hurt me. Unicorns are nice." Karen rolled her eyes. Kenny stared at the goat dumb found. Sure, Karen was an adolescent, but she wasn't a little kid. Kenny couldn't see how she thought a gassy goat was a unicorn.

"Blind as always." A silvery voice whispered next to him.

Kenny jumped, Nettle smiled up at him.

"Majestic." She waved her hand towards Karen.

The goat was gone, instead a white stallion with an ivory mane that flowed down its back like ocean waves stood before him. A spiraling horn with a sharp point dazzled in the light as the creature pawed at the ground.

"Okay, now I really don't recommend being up there."

"Can I bring her home!" Karen ran a hand down the swirling mane. "I promise to treat her like a Queen!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am calling in my favor." Nettle interjected and stepped in front of Kenny.

"What? Now?" Kenny glanced at Karen. "I'm kinda in the middle of something. How did you even get here?"

"I traveled through the trees. It's quite freeing when my spirit is within the roots. It might cause you some discomfort, though." Nettle placed a hand on Kenny's arm.

"No, I'm not going! I have to-"

Her small hand pressed against the nearest tree and everything disappeared. Surprisingly, dirt smells like dirt. Kenny wanted to scream, but he didn't have a mouth. Or a physical form, so how could he smell? He popped out before he had long to contemplate the cruelty of life. His legs buckled and he coughed up a mouthful of soil and bugs.

"Neat, humans can survive spiritual transportation." Nettle pulled Kenny up from his fetal position and patted his shoulders off.

"What… The fuck?" Kenny panted as he spit the taste of earth from his mouth.

"We had a deal, you are bound. My favor, save my tree." Nettle stared up at him with pleading eyes, as if he had a choice in the matter. "Your sister will be safe under the protection of the horned one."

"Fine, fine!" Kenny forced the rising bile back down and steadied himself. Worry and anger threatened to make him stomp back to Karen, but he knew it'd be in vain. He would save Nettle's stupid tree and get back via dirt travel. Kenny was vaguely worried that other orifices would be filled with dirt, but he didn't have any choice.

Nettle pulled him along to a small clearing. They his behind a low boulder. Smoke rose up from a small fire, a battalion of goblins hobbled around it. Their green piggish faces were in permanent scowls as they threw rocks at birds and basked in their odor. The snow was melted in several places, scorch marks bleed up nearby trees with blackened branches.

"They're killing trees. They've already started two forest fires, I've managed to put both out." Nettle looked exhausted, dark circles lined her eyes.

"Why didn't you just get the other nymphs to beat them up?" Kenny sighed and watched the hobgoblins throw twigs into the fire.

"We are not warriors, and if we died our trees would perish anyway." Nettle pressed her lips together. "I don't condone murder, but these creatures only exist to do evil. And I fear more will follow, there are already other evils lurking around. They must have strayed in from the dark army."

Kenny felt the weight of his weapons. Could he actually bring himself to use them? After all the goblins were kinda cute, in an ugly way. As he was deciding, one perked it's large, leathery ears up. It pointed at Kenny with a squealing shriek.

Kenny turned to Nettle, only to find an empty space. She definitely wasn't a warrior.

"Okay now, I don't want to hurt you." Kenny stood as the small beasts circled him. They were probably only three feet at the most, but they had an assortment of sharp spears and torches. "But you gotta go. Shoo." Kenny waved his hands.

The goblins stated at him with beady eyes, they grunted to each other in a guttural language.

"See, you guys are kinda cute. If it'd been orcs I wouldn't have hesitated to stab an ass, but you guys are just- ouch!" Kenny hopped away as a spear dug into his side. "Well I'm going to feel absolutely terrible later, but I have shit to do." Kenny pulled the small pistol from his waistband in one hand, thanks Jimbo, his knife in the other. "One more chance to go." Kenny said hopefully. A few bared blood stained teeth while the others began stabbing him to see how tender he was.

"Okay."

Nettle grimaced as Kenny threw his weapons down and kicked them under a spiky bush. "Okay, I'm going to hell. Take me back now." Kenny grabbed Nettle's arm and touched the nearest tree. "Please." He begged, the battle must be well underway. It'd be nearly impossible to find Karen on that open field.

Nettle nodded and suddenly everything smelled like dirt.

Kenny was prepared and stumbled into a tree this time. They were at the tree line, the bloody battle only feet away. Kenny coughed up all the dirt he could and scanned the crowd.

"I wish you luck, hero." Nettle's voice whispered in the wind.

Tweek gripped the cold dagger, his knuckles turning white from the stress. Adrenaline swept through his veins, and nearly overwhelmed his fear. Nearly. Craig had cloaked him under layers and layers of powerful magic to make him appear as a dark fey, yet he couldn't help but feel like he'd get recognized and stabbed. With all the blood lust on the battlefield, Tweek wouldn't be surprised if he was killed by friendly fire. Friendly stab? Friendly claw? None of the monsters had guns, just sharp teeth, long claws, deadly magic, not to mention swords, knives, maces. All that fun stuff.

Craig, unfortunately, drew a lot of attention. Whether it was his powerful status or terrifying demeanor, Tweek couldn't tell because frankly both scared him, and he wasn't even Craig's enemy. Most who noticed him in the heat of the battle were distracted enough to be sliced down by High fey, arrows, or Gelidus' claws, which seemed to swoop in from nowhere. Craig took care of the rest with a long sword he'd conjured.

As they sprinted across the field it became more dense. The fighting like a huge mass of writhing maggots. Tweek was sure his lower half was completely covered in blood. Every time he stepped on something even remotely squishy, a shiver swept down his spine.

It wasn't hard to distinguish between normal dark fey and the King, his power radiated like Craig's. The same feel, yet Tweek could tell them apart. Craig pulled Tweek through the crowd, dodging under a flying spear.

The battle near the middle wasn't as dense, but it was more dangerous than the outskirts. A dazzling woman in light armour made repeated jabs at the King, around his feet bloomed thick roots and vines to trip him.

Craig narrowed his eyes, "That is the Queen of the High fey, Verenestra. Let's hope she doesn't kill us."

"B-but we're on her side." Tweek responded over the sound of the battle screams.

"She may not know that."

As much as The Queen was doing, the King equally matched her power. Ice stabbed through the ground in sharp stabs, the air turned into a minefield of razor sharp snowflakes. The Queen pulled back as the dark King threw out a sharp icicle, stabbing her in the abdomen. Like a flash of lightning, Craig had thrown one of his daggers. A barrier of ice stopped the projectile before it ever touched the King, but Craig had distracted him long enough to run onto the field. The Queen staggered back and was quickly removed by two Knights. She fought against their arms, but stopped once she spotted Craig.

Tweek's heart squeezed as his feet glued him in place. Meanwhile Craig approached his father, his feet barely touching the ground.

"Son. You should've run away to the puny mortal world, at least you would have had more time alive." The King rumbled.

Craig gripped his sword tightly and took controlled breaths. In, out. In, out.

"Look how easily they fall." The King waved a hand to Verenestra, who was nearly out of the clearing. "The humans are mere sheep compared, the world belongs to us!" The kind roared. "You're weak! We are strong! And we are rightfully taking our place."

Craig lowered his body and raised his sword. "Enough."

"Do you think your petty magic can disguise that human from me?" The King met Tweek's eyes. Tweek's breath hitched as his swirling red orbs threatened to hypnotized him. No, no, no. Craig warned you. Tweek hadn't ever noticed he had been raising his dagger. He forced his arm down. He wanted to throw out some witty remark, yet his throat was glued shut.

"I said enough!" Craig ran at the King and slashed upwards. His sword exploded against a wall of ice.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The King brought down a hail storm of ice shards. They cut Craig's skin in small slivers. Craig hissed and slashed again. The King blocked the blow with a metal gauntlet and pushed Craig back. Craig took small steps back only to be caught off balance by a thick root. He fell backwards, his eyes darting to Tweek as the King approached.

Tweek felt his heart beating out of his chest as he ran around the back of the King. The good thing about being underestimated and basically ignored, they never expect you to shove a silver dagger up into their arm. The King screamed as dark blood streamed down the side of Tweek's blade. Tweeks hands slipped as he attempted to pull it back out.

"Move!" Craig cried out.

Tweek was too slow, the King had flung around at the pain and elbowed Tweek in the temple. Tweek stumbled to the ground, small stars flashing across his vision.

The King pulled the dagger out easily and flung it to the ground. "What a foolish decision." He summoned a long blade made of ice and stood over Tweek. "You have been a pain. I will enjoy this." The King growled and kicked Tweek back to the ground, a soft yelp forced from his throat like an animal. His bruises would truly never heal. Another kick, Tweek lost his breath and rolled onto his side.

Craig exploded. Anger, and primal instinct, overwhelmed him. The ground froze solid beneath him, the air condensed. Pure power rushed through his veins like liquid nitrogen. Bystanders forgot their fights as shock spread over the field in a massive wave.

Tweek dug his heels into the ground as he attempted to crawl backwards. Ice threatened to creep up over his limbs. The Dark King seemed to forget Tweek as Craig threw himself onto the tall form.

Only it didn't look like Craig, it's sharp teeth and hatred filled eyes weren't Craig. Tweek gaped as the two flailed around.

Craig tore at the King with sharp nails that hit his metal armor with such force sparks flew. A savage monster. Craig was showing his true colors.

The King fought back, but his stabbing ice did little against Craig's frenzy. A well placed swing and Craig tore deep into the King's cheek, cold blood streamed freely over exposed bone. Craig pulled back at the injured howl the King emitted, blue dripping from his aching hand. His chest heaved as the world tilted, never had he exerted such force. His knees buckled as the King pressed a hand to his mutilated face. His eyes burned with rage as Craig fell to the snow. Small blue lights danced across his vision like small portals to another realm, Craig couldn't focus well enough to see the other side. The King hissed and laid his sword against Craig's cheek.

"An eye for an eye." The King slowly dug the blade into his tender flesh. Craig couldn't see the point in this display of sadism as he'd be killed shortly after. It was purely unnecessary vengeance. He couldn't even bring himself to groan out as dull pain attempted to reach him. Instead of cold fire it felt vaguely like a bug trying to bite him through silk. He closed his eyes. And suddenly the pain was gone, instead he got to see the blue realm.

Tweek wasn't sure what possessed him to act the way he did. He didn't know how his insignificant dagger ended up buried up to the hilt underneath the King's arm. One second he'd been petrified on the ground as the King shouted to the crowd in triumph, poised to kill his only threat to the throne. The next he was on his feet, a very surprised tyrant staring down at him. Tweek pulled back, his brain catching up with his body. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he'd struck the heart. A mildly important part of the body.

The King staggered backwards, his sword dropped to the snow. He reached around and pulled out the dagger, the whole blade a glistening blue. His attention turned away from Tweek as he attempted to walk to his army.

Tweek was shaking so bad that his only option was to collapse next to Craig. His arms felt like noodles, but he managed to lift Craig enough to hold onto him.

Spectators stepped back, royal guards and Knights not willing to take the dying King. His body fell to the ground, already becoming elements. Ice ribs and dirt flesh covered in dark velvets and metals. Gelidus landed behind Tweek with a thud, his breath blowing against Tweek's blond hair.

"I-is he…" Tweek swallowed, his dry throat unable to form the words. The armies stood by, unable to decide if they should be killing one another.

"We must go, fighting will likely break out once more. Ideas last even after death." Gelidus shook his head, his white eyes staring down the crowd as if daring them to approach. No one dared.

"I can't-" Tweek looked down at Craig, tears rolled down his cheeks and mixed with Craig's blood. Tweek didn't know how to stop the bleeding.

Gelidus made a 'hmp' sound and narrowed his eyes. "I will assist the new King as a sign of good will." He leaned down and bit Tweek's cape. As Tweek was jerked up he suddenly understood why kittens cry so loudly when their mamas pick them up. His legs failed as he landed on Gelidus' back. Apart from nearly being choked, he seemed fine. Craig was set between Tweek and the back of Gelidus' wings, a snug cove. "Hold on."

Kenny had only run onto the field when everything stopped. Powerful magic jolted through his skin and into his bones, he would have fallen to the ground had two hands not grabbed his shoulder.

"Kenny, so you live." Bas smiled at him, a grotesque sight as blood stained parts of his face.

"Have you seen Karen?" Kenny's inside felt like magically scrambled eggs, but he managed to keep standing.

"Did you feel that? It is dark power. Something terrible must be happening, I hope the Queen is alive." Bas stared off into the distance with sad eyes, as if trying to see the action. "Come with me. Hemlock wants all the humans to go back, as the fight finishes here there are still monsters in South Park. I will be going too, I will be able to see the ashes of the dead." Kenny hadn't even noticed they'd been jogging away until they reached the end of the army. Bas was excellent at distractions.

Kenny stared back at the battlefield. "First he wants to preserve us, now he's sending us back? I just want a nap." Kenny leaned against Bas' shoulder as he spit out a ladybug. "Gross."

"The armies in South Park will be a piece of cake, do not worry."

Kenny couldn't be more relieved to leave the battle, even at a standstill he was scared for his life. Bas followed an invisible path into a snowy cave. The cave was glowing from soft mosses and mushrooms, and a small tear in reality. Kenny recognized the other world. Home.

Tweek collapsed onto the courtyard. Gelidus snorted at his gracelessness. Instantly elven servants ran out to marvel at the two ton dragon that had dropped into the middle of the castle's garden.

"Take care of this boy." Gelidus folded his wings as two maids rushed forward. Before Tweek could stand up, Craig was gone. Hopefully to a doctor and not the dungeon.

Gelidus turned and shifted on his feet as he prepared to take off.

"Wait! You're leaving already? We just got here." Tweek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Everything comes to an end, my journey with you has just met its." Tweek stared up at him with unintentionally sad eyes. Gelidus sighed and slithered around after a heart beat. "Tiny sentimental beasts." He muttered after a breath.

Tweek didn't want to spend their last moment rambling on about the future, but he couldn't help it. "Gelidus, I don't belong here." Tweek muttered. His heart strung as he thought about Craig, he desperately wanted to see him.

"I cannot tell you where to go, only that the world isn't black and white. If you wish to leave I'm sure one of the servants would surely be glad to take you home." Gelidus rumbled like a purr.

Tweek shifted on his feet, he felt like hugging the enormous lizard. His arms wouldn't even fit around Gelidus' neck.

Gelidus instead leaned his head forward and pressed it against Tweek's. Only this time Tweek wasn't afraid of being eaten.

"Good-bye."

Tweek sat in the garden, unable to move from the sculptured hedges until long after Gelidus had disappeared into the distant sunset.

Several fey servants had stayed in the garden perimeters. They hadn't approached Tweek, instead they milled around the stone walls nervously. The probably didn't know what to do about a human in the garden, and weren't sure if they would get in trouble for it.

Tweek blinked as a fey spoke to him. He had been thinking so hard he didn't even see the woman approach.

"I'm s-sorry?" Tweek stuttered.

"The King is awake, he demanded you be found." She said in a high pitched voice. Her wide eyes suggested she was frazzled.

Tweek felt the urge to run away, but instead followed her into the castle and up several flights of stairs. The long rugs and ornate walls did nothing to alleviate his nerves. The decor was too royal, Tweek wasn't Royalty. He was just a lower middle class kid from Colorado.

Mahogany double doors led into a master bedroom filled with plush chairs and fireplaces, velvet drapped in front of iron and frost windows and down the walls. The plush carpet felt like a luxurious blanket against Tweek's shoes.

"I'm fine!" Craig said with an annoyed look on his face as he swatted away a woman's hand. He sat in a King sized canopy bed. The blankets pooled in his lap, his bare chest bandaged along with the left side of his face.

"Your majesty, I implore you to allow me to do my job." The woman's white hair could be natural or from stress. Tweek guessed the latter as her mouth set in a tired frown.

The fey that had escorted Tweek cleared her throat. "Introducing-"

"Tweek!" Craig jumped out of bed, causing several nurses and the head doctor to scream something about stitches.

Tweek was relieved to see Craig had pants on as he was swept up into a hug.

"I blacked out mid battle. A general, blacking out." Craig laughed, his voice cracking.

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's sides, afraid of hurting him. The cold of his body flushed against Tweek's cheek and neck .

"Everyone out." Craig cleared his throat and spoke solidly. The nurses looked to the white haired woman, she just sighed. Kids these days. She stood and left, unwilling to argue with the King.

The room emptied slowly as the staff filed out one by one.

Craig pulled back, his blue eyes sparkling. Tweek opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by a sudden kiss. His argument melted away, problems forgotten as Craig pulled him closer. Tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks as the inevitable hung in his mind.

"I love you." Craig whispered as he set his jaw against Tweek's hair. "I know what you're thinking, but wait until tomorrow. Tonight, just spend tonight here."

Tweek nodded, "O-okay." Any more and he wouldn't be able to hold the emotional flood back.

Tweek didn't bother changing clothes. He kicked off his boots and shed the outer layers of his outfit to get rid of the stench of battle. Craig obviously wasn't one hundred percent as he climbed back into the bed, but he made sure to whisper small nothings to Tweek and pet down his crazy hair. Tweek laid his head against Craig's shoulder, their soft breathing the only noise in the dim room. Small blue flames gave off barely enough light for Tweek to make out the features on Craig's face. His pale green eyes scanned every detail. Craig's breathing slowed, his sleepy heartbeat like a lullaby to Tweek's ears as he drifted to a deep sleep. The uncertainty of tomorrow was another world, another lifetime, away.


	13. Epilogue

Tweek fidgeted with his outfit as silently as he could. The silk was so light sometimes he felt like he was naked. Green and blue swathed his body. His blonde hair had been washed and was combed back, small beads of silver ran across his forehead. Tweek couldn't tell if it was meant to be a crown of sorts or just a hair embellishment. The crowd went silent. The court was full of Royalty and nobles. Tweek noticed the High Queen sitting down the bench from him. He really felt out of place in the first row with other 'VIPs'.

The large doors at the back opened, a small entourage flooded into the room. Sunlight streamed in through the frosted windows and lit their path. Craig came up in the rear, stunning. Tweek held his breath as Craig slipped him a smile. His battered clothes had been switched out for silver garments and gold armor so thin it nearly looked like fabric. His black hair swept across his forehead gently. The bandages wrapped around half of his face were still there, but were now covered by a beautifully embroidered patch.

He kept walking to the front of the throne room, his air seemingly confident. Tweek watched as he stopped before the throne. He turned and met eyes with the magistrate.

Tweek had never been to a coronation before, especially not a fey one.

The hall grew silent as the magistrate began to read from a scroll, the words Tweek couldn't understand but he got the jist. Craig was being sworn in as King.

"Prince Craig, under the fall of the past King, King Thomas, I present you this crown." The magistrate gently picked up an intricate silver crown from the pillow a small child held. Craig bowed slightly, the crown was placed in his soft hair. Tweek smiled as Craig turned towards the crowd.

"I present, King Craig!"

The crowd cheered, solemn choir music started up.

The castle was festive that night, the large feast room was packed with good tiding and the hope for a brighter future. Tweek sat next to Craig at the head table, trying his best to avoid talking as nearly everyone wanted to speak to Craig. Even the Queen stopped by briefly to congratulate him.

"Ambassador Tweak." She smiled fondly at Tweek before heading off.

The festivities started for real after the long meal was over. Plenty of dancing and games, and even more hors d'oeuvres and wines. Craig sat and watched for a while, his fingers tapped against his arm.

"Tweek, will you dance with me?" He asked, his visible eye still trained on the proceedings.

"I-I don't know how to d-dance." Tweek rubbed his arm. "Maybe you s-should dance with the Queen." Tweek offered. He was trying his best to be diplomatic.

Craig took his hand. "Nonsense, I'm dancing with you."

The dance floor cleared as they approached the middle. The King was having his dance, and everyone was going to watch. Craig smiled at Tweek and laced one of his hand with Tweek's.

"Just focus on me." He set his other hand on Tweek's waist. Tweek took a guess and nervously set his hand on Craig's shoulder. "And the music. They're not even here."

Tweek wished it was that easy as Craig took the first step, their bodies swayed to the side. Flutes and soft strings picked up as they moved across the open dance floor. Tweek felt graceful in his shimmering clothed despite his awkward movements. Craig hummed underneath his breath, his eyes locked on Tweek's.

"Ambassador, such a big title." Craig mumbled as they spun around once.

"My p-parents want me home by dinner." Tweek muttered back, a smirk on his face. "They a-asked if you were coming."

"I hope you said yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Craig smiled and dipped Tweek, causing his heart to do a backflip.

The crowd waited a heartbeat before applause rang out.

Tweek flushed as a wolf whistle cut through all the applause. Craig pulled him back up and waved to the crowd. Tweek managed a smile, his best considering how flustered he was.

The dance floor was soon filled with hundreds of fey that did not include Craig. They snuck back upstairs, the party would last well into late night, and possibly even until morning. They did not have that kind of time.

Tweek stripped off his gossimer clothes and buttoned up his green shirt with shaky fingers. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"They're on the bed, babe." Craig pointed out as he zipped up his jacket. Asides from the hoodie, he wore black slacks and tennis shoes. Tweek blinked. Craig looked nearly the same as that day on the bus. He took off the patch and tossed it onto a nearby chair. "Bandages are so annoying." He sighed.

Tweek sat on the bed and pulled on his shoes, not bothering to tie the wild laces. "How do I look?"

Craig studied him. "Like a beautiful daffodil. You got the yellow, the green. The untied shoes."

Tweek laughed. "Shut up." He stood up and placed his hand in Craig's. "You sure you want to summon a portal, isn't that taxing?"

"I'm getting better." Craig objected.

The next thing Tweek knew they were on the cold street of South Park. The houses were a glow with lights at dusk. With halloween on two days away there was decorations everywhere.

"Spooky." Craig cackled at a skeleton with a propped up sign that read 'The head bone's connected to the leg bone. It's painful. Someone help.'

"...Yeah." Tweek pulled Craig away from the skeleton and up his walkway. He turned the knob, getting a good view of their decorated foyer. "Mom, Dad! We're home!"


End file.
